Rencontre
by Meanne77
Summary: [Achevée] Heero fait une fugue et se retrouve le soir dans un quartier chaud de la ville. Une bande de motards s'en prend à lui et... en fait, je m'ennuyais mortellement en cours alors voilà ![AJOUT:lien pour le résumé détaillé de Retrouvaille]
1. Première rencontre

Gundam Wing - Rencontre (1/3) 

Titre : Rencontre (1/3) (Je pensais pas un jour pondre un titre aussi minable que celui-là ! Si vous avez mieux à me proposer, je suis preneuse !!!)  
Base : G + W - GW. Si des cours chiants sont activateurs, alors on déplace l'équilibre vers la formation du complexe actif GW qui... FAUT QUE J'ARRÊTE L'ENZYMOLOGIE !!!!!!!!!!!  
Couple : 2x1. Si. Ou presque.  
Genre : Expérimental. Limite PWP ? En fait, j'me fais chier en cours, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu, faire une pause dans Clair-obscur, et je me fais chier en cours. Et je voudrais savoir si je suis capable de les faire se tripoter un peu, pour de bon. D'écrire un lime quoi. AU aussi, ce qui explique l'éventuel OOC (hey ! ils ont 15-16 ans et ce sont *pas* des terroristes, alors *oui*, quelque part, ils en deviennent fatalement OOC ! ^^;). J'ajouterais une pointe de mélancolie peut-être, parce que si j'écrivais des trucs pas déprimants, ce serait pas tout à fait moi, n'est-ce pas ? ^^;  
Auteur : Meanne77, qui s'excuse.  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr.  
  
Note : Hors donc, je me fais un peu chier en cours en ce moment. Et j'ai des heures de trous mal placées. Et j'ai des TD qui sautent. Et il fait froid alors je reste à la bibli, mais on s'y ennuie ferme (comment ? bosser mes cours ? mais vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ??). Et j'ai des profs qui sèchent _ oh, pardon, qui "tombent malades". Genre. La bonne surprise ce matin de se pointer à 8h30 pour découvrir que finalement, je commençais à 14h... Bref... Je pensais pas écrire cette histoire, c'est plus pour moi qu'autre chose. Elle doit vraiment pas avoir beaucoup d'intérêt et j'y apporte clairement ni le soin ni la réflexion que je mets dans les autres ; du coup, pour une fois, je me permets de vous foutre des petits comm. débiles en pleine histoire ! Hum... en fait... la lisez pas, cette fic ! ^^;   
  
Disclaimer : Cher Père Noël, délaisse ta bouteille de Coca 30 secondes pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ma lettre STP. Ça fait quelques années que je t'avais pas écrit, et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai été une bonne fille cette année. Enfin, en moyenne. Je pense. Si on est pas trop regardant. De toute façon, je demande pas grand chose pour Noël, je voudrais juste deux chiffres. Le 1 et le 2, enveloppés l'un avec l'autre, dans un gros ruban rouge. Et ne te soucie pas de les habiller, le ruban seul fera l'affaire. Ils le garderont pas longtemps de toute façon... MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!! ^________^ 

Archives : (remplacez les - par des /)  
* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : http:--www.fanfiction.net/~meanne77   
* Autres : http:--gundamwingua.free.fr ; http:--site.voila.fr/tenebrae_inferi/index.html ; http:--www.nezumineko.fr.st ; http:--perso.wanadoo.fr/silencebleu ; http:--site.voila.fr/tenshiblue...

  
Rencontre  
Première rencontre

  
  
Heero errait au hasard des rues.  
Il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait mais il n'en avait cure ; il en était même heureux : ils le retrouveraient plus difficilement ainsi.  
Il marchait depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Au début, il avait simplement fuit le plus vite et le plus loin qu'il avait pu. Lorsqu'il avait compris que son départ était passé inaperçu, il s'était autorisé à se détendre. Il avait flâné en ville ; sa ville, et pourtant il ne l'avait encore jamais visitée. Heero ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'aimait pas la foule. Misanthrope, il préférait rester enfermé dans sa chambre la majorité du temps, pouvant passer des jours sans en sortir. Mais là, il avait fallu qu'il parte, qu'il quitte cette maison. Définitivement.  
Heero n'était pas quelqu'un d'impulsif, au contraire, et pourtant il n'avait pas prévu de fausser compagnie à son garde du corps. Il avait simplement saisi l'opportunité de s'échapper lorsqu'elle s'était offerte à lui. Et à présent, le soleil était couché, et Heero avait froid.  
Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, rien qui pouvait lui permettre de se restaurer, se réchauffer, ou dormir à l'abri. Mais il ne rentrerait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il en avait assez, tout simplement, assez de cette vie qui était la sienne, de ces mensonges, de ces silences. Il savait que son grand-père lui cachait quelque chose. Et pour être honnête, Heero se moquait totalement de son héritage, que Jay s'en occupe, puisqu'il aimait tant l'argent, puisqu'il l'aimait plus que lui. Heero le lui laissait ; lui voulait simplement partir. Et il l'avait fait.  
Mais il avait froid.

Ses pas le conduisirent dans une partie de la ville qu'il aurait sciemment évitée s'il ne s'était pas complètement perdu.  
Touristique le jour, le coin devenait mal famé dès la tombée de la nuit. Tous les jeunes défavorisés, délinquants, voyous, les dealers, casseurs, tous les êtres de la nuit semblaient se rassembler ici. Les flics n'osaient que rarement s'y aventurer. Trop dangereux. Inutile. Les braves gens savaient qu'ils devaient s'enfermer à double tours le soir, les autres réglaient leurs comptes entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la police pour ça, et en fin de compte, le plus ils s'entre-tuaient, le mieux tout le monde se portait.  
Même Heero savait qu'il y avait des quartiers où il ne fallait pas aller, mais perdu dans ses pensées, il ignorait simplement où il se trouvait. Il s'en moquait, en fait, trop occupé à se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer. La saison était fraîche, et si son débardeur suffisait la journée, ce n'était pas le cas le soir, alors que la brise marine se levait.  
Heero commençait à avoir faim aussi, mais ce n'était pas tellement important. Il réalisa par contre qu'il était temps qu'il trouvât une solution pour se mettre à l'abri pour dormir. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas de quoi se payer une chambre d'hôtel. Il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver un coin de plage à l'abri du vent. A présent qu'il y pensait, il se trouvait vraiment idiot d'être parti de la sorte, sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'argent sur lui. Mais il n'en avait jamais eu, il n'avait toujours eu qu'à demander pour obtenir. Heero soupira en constatant que son grand-père avait raison : l'argent définissait l'identité ; sans biens, on était rien, pas même une personne.  
Heero avait toujours tout eu à sa disposition. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour à se demander comment manger et où dormir. Mais il ne rentrerait pas.

Le bruit ambiant le tira de nouveau de ses pensées et il commença à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Un peu d'inquiétude le gagna lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une bande de voyous l'observait. Mieux valait s'éloigner d'ici...  
Rentrant la tête dans les épaules pour se protéger du vent, il entreprit de partir sans avoir l'air de fuir. Un coup d'oeil de biais lui apprit que la bande s'était mise en chasse.   
Il accéléra le pas, mais sans se mettre à courir, pour ne pas les exciter d'avantage. Discrètement, il chercha un refuge. Il pensa un instant à entrer dans le premier snack qui se présenterait, mais l'idée lui vint alors que ça ne le protégerait peut-être pas. Rien ne prouvait qu'un lieu public les dissuaderait de s'amuser à ses dépends. Dans ce cas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à les semer. Heero avait conscience qu'ils avaient l'avantage du terrain _ et oh combien ! _ mais il ne voyait pas d'autre alternative.   
Il entendit des ricanements derrière lui. Bien trop proches à son goût. Il bifurqua sans crier gare au premier embranchement qui se présenta, pour constater qu'il menait à une impasse. Serrant les dents, il fit volte-face, mais sa retraite était déjà coupée.  
- Et bien et bien et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?  
Le jeune homme qui venait de parler devait avoir l'âge d'Heero mais le dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie. Brun, cheveux courts retenus par un bandeau rouge autour du front [1], il le regardait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Dans son dos, sa bande ricana.  
Heero sentit sa salive se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ne pas montrer sa peur.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il aussi fermement qu'il put, s'efforçant malgré tout de ne pas les provoquer d'avantage.  
Le "chef" s'avança vers lui. Heero cloua mentalement ses pieds au sol. Ne pas reculer.  
- Mais pour qui y s'prend le Niak ? Il empiète sur not' territoire et y réclame des comptes en plus ?  
A nouveau, les ricanements se firent entendre.  
- Je n'empiète sur rien du tout, je... me suis perdu.  
- Voyez-vous ça !  
- C'est sûr, t'as fait plus que t'perdre ! railla une rouquine que Heero avait d'abord prise pour un garçon à cause de sa coupe de cheveux.  
- Laissez-moi passer, dit-il en faisant un pas en avant.  
Le chef le repoussa brutalement.  
- Quoi, tu t'plais pas parmi nous ? Tu veux déjà nous quitter ?  
- Laissez-moi passer, tenta une nouvelle fois Heero.  
La brute le repoussa, plus fort.  
- Hey, y veut partir !  
- J'me demande bien 'rquoi ?  
- Alors on lui fait quoi les gars ?  
- Tu nous fais d'la peine tu sais ?  
- Et moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu ce soir, reprit le chef avec un sourire carnassier.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Laissez-moi passer !  
- J'crois pas, non...  
Et cette fois, le coup fut si violent que Heero en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva fesses contre terre.  
- Faut pas v'nir sur not' territoire.  
- Faut une autorisation pour ça.  
- Je ne savais pas que...  
- C'est pas une excuse.  
- Faut payer l'droit d'passage. C'est la règle !  
- Ouais, la règle !  
- Je n'ai pas d'argent.  
- Quoi, pas d'fric ? Tu t'fous d'nous ? s'exclama la rousse de tout à l'heure.  
- Alors y va falloir payer autrement. J'avais justement envie d'me défouler... fit le chef en faisant craquer les doigts de ses poings serrés.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici ? s'éleva une voix nouvelle.  
La bande s'écarta immédiatement, et même le chef se retourna. Heero, toujours au sol, reporta son attention vers son sauveur. Du moins l'espérait-il. A l'attitude des autres, Heero devina qu'il s'agissait du véritable chef de la bande.  
Le nouveau venu était un peu plus petit que la brute, d'une tête environ. Il avait les cheveux longs, tressés en une natte qui reposait sur son épaule. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, jeans, t-shirt et blouson de cuir ; seules ses chaussures, des baskets qui jadis avaient dues être blanches, tranchaient avec l'ensemble. Il faisait trop sombre pour que Heero puisse distinguer la couleur de ses yeux, mais ceux-ci brillaient intensément.  
Sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle il avait plongé malgré lui, Heero se releva lentement, s'époussetant machinalement les fesses. Le natté s'était apparemment fait expliquer la situation pendant sa courte "absence". Il se retourna vers Heero et le détailla de haut en bas. Heero savait que son sort dépendrait entièrement de la décision que le natté prendrait. Il n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Il avait conscience de n'avoir aucune chance, probablement même pas contre un seul d'entre eux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'opposerait aucune résistance, même symbolique.  
Le chef l'examinait toujours, s'attardant sur ses pieds avant de revenir sur son visage. Heero lui fit face aussi dignement qu'il le put.  
Puis le natté se détourna.  
- Tu fais chier Jack [2], tu vois pas qu'il est pas d'ici ? Y'a qu'à mater ses shoes pour savoir qu'il vient des quartiers chicos, on pourrait bouffer pendant deux semaines avec ce qu'elles ont dû coûter.  
- Alors ses shoes feront office de péage.  
- Ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps ? Tu crois p'être qu'il se la fermera ? C'est pas l'moment d'avoir les flics au cul, siffla-t-il en regardant son ami intensément.  
- Y'a qu'à faire en sorte qu'il se la ferme...  
- Tu m'emmerdes Jack, casse-toi. Cassez-vous tous.  
Lentement, la bande se dispersa. Heero pouvait voir "Jack" trembler de frustration, mais il obéit néanmoins. Quelque part, Heero trouva le temps de s'interroger sur l'autorité qu'avait le natté sur une brute plus grande et visiblement plus forte que lui. [3]  
Le jeune chef se tourna alors de nouveau vers lui et le fixa pendant quelques secondes en silence. Heero soutint son regard stoïquement.  
- Et toi, t'es con ou juste stupide ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à une heure pareille ? Tu t'es perdu ou quoi ?  
Heero prit une lente inspiration pour se détendre.  
- Dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi, t'as rien à foutre ici petit.  
Petit ? Une bouffée d'amour propre le saisit. L'autre n'avait que quelques centimètres de plus que lui !  
Heero allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit la natte disparaître au coin de l'impasse. Resté seul, il sentit toute sa peur s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il dut s'appuyer un instant contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Le coeur battant, il se força à prendre de grandes inspirations contrôlées pour retrouver son calme. Il avait eu de la chance, il le savait.  
Mais il ne rentrerait pas.  
Il devait néanmoins s'éloigner rapidement du coin. Il dormirait sur la plage, comme il en avait d'abord eu l'intention, mais il hésitait à s'y rendre dès à présent. Sans doute d'autres jeunes y traînaient-ils eux aussi, et aller les "provoquer" ne paraissait vraiment pas être une très bonne idée. Peut-être pourrait-il attendre dans un snack qu'ils partent, mais le laisserait-on y rester s'il ne consommait pas ? Heero en doutait fortement. Et tenter malgré tout le coup ne ferait qu'attirer sur lui une attention qu'il ne désirait pas.  
  
Il continua de marcher, sans parvenir à prendre une décision tant les possibilités lui semblaient réduites. Il jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil prudents autour de lui, afin de vérifier qu'il n'excitait pas de nouveau l'intérêt de quelqu'un. En fin de compte, il aurait peut-être dû rester dans son impasse. Il n'y avait vu personne et il y aurait été à l'abri du vent. Mais y retourner _ à supposer qu'il la retrouve _ c'était s'aventurer une nouvelle fois sur le "territoire" de cette bande. Et son chef ne se montrerait probablement pas aussi "indulgent" à son égard une seconde fois...  
Ainsi en était-il de ses interrogations lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pneus qui crissent et une voix s'élever à sa gauche.  
- P'tain, qu'est-ce qu'tu fous encore là ? Ch't'avais dit de te casser, tu tiens vraiment à te faire violer ou quoi ?  
Heero pila net et se retourna lentement vers la voix.  
Une moto vibrante sous l'action du moteur, des baskets sales et un jean noir. Un blouson de cuir râpé, une natte dansant sous la brise marine, une frange caressant une peau pâle... Et des yeux bleus, presque violets, mais peut-être était-ce un effet de l'éclairage... La vision lui coupa le souffle.  
- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Rentre chez toi j't'ai dit ! s'exclama le motard avec colère.  
- ... Je ne rentrerai pas.  
- Allons bon, un pauv'e gosse de riches qui a fait une fugue. Pauv'e petit, j'vais t'plaindre tiens ! Allez, sois un gentil garçon et rentre avant que papa-maman s'inquiètent.  
- Je n'ai pas de parents.  
Le natté ne répliqua rien mais l'étudia plus attentivement. De nouveau, il s'attarda sur ses chaussures.  
- T'as bien quelqu'un qui t'attend non ? demanda-t-il finalement, toute trace de colère ayant disparu de sa voix.  
Heero haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.  
- Rentre gamin, ils doivent s'inquiéter et t'as vraiment pas ta place ici. C'est pas ton monde, rentre chez toi.  
- Je ne suis pas un gamin, nous avons le même âge je te signale, objecta Heero en resserrant un peu les bras autour de lui pour conserver de la chaleur.  
Un sourire amusé effleura les lèvres du motard.  
- Ouais, p'être, mais c'est surtout une question d'maturité.  
Il coupa le moteur, cala sa moto avec la béquille et s'approcha d'Heero. Ce dernier se prépara à se défendre, mais le natté ne semblait pas menaçant.  
Arrivé la hauteur d'Heero, il fit glisser son blouson de cuir, dévoilant des épaules blanches et un torse musclé sous un débardeur noir moulant. A nouveau, Heero en eu le souffle coupé.  
Un poids s'abattit alors sur ses épaules et une soudain chaleur l'enveloppa.  
- Là, t'auras moins froid comme ça... fit le natté en lui passant les bras dans les manches avant de refermer la fermeture éclair.   
Heero sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser légèrement. Il avait chaud tout à coup, le blouson lui semblait être une centrale thermique.  
- Allez viens, j'te raccompagne, okay ? ajouta le jeune chef de bande en enfourchant sa bécane.  
Heero remarqua alors une inscription tagée sur le côté : "Deathscythe" [4]. Il s'interrogea un instant sur une éventuelle signification ironique de la chose _ nommer sa moto "faux de la mort" _ avant de répéter :   
- Je ne rentrerai pas.  
Le natté soupira tout en mettant le contact.  
- Okay, je vois. Laisse-moi au moins t'emmener quelque part où tu seras à l'abri cette nuit, okay ? Un lit au chaud, et s'il en reste, même un repas, ça te va ?  
Heero l'étudia en silence.  
- Bon, tu te décides, j'ai pas toute la nuit moi !  
Heero ne voulait pas, mais il devait bien reconnaître que le jeune motard lui offrait une solution à tous ses problèmes. Il pourrait aviser pour la suite le lendemain.  
- Allez, en selle, le moteur tourne.  
Heero retint un petit soupir et prit place tant bien que mal derrière le jeune pilote.  
- Accroche-toi, on décolle ! s'exclama ce dernier en faisant vrombir le moteur.  
Heero chercha à quoi se retenir et resserra les doigts autour de l'armature de métal qui se trouvait sous ses fesses. Les yeux violets se retournèrent.  
- A _moi_, imbécile ; à moins que tu veuilles valser dans l'décors au premier virage.  
Avec hésitation, Heero plaça les mains de part et d'autre des hanches du natté. Même sans son blouson, ce dernier lui sembla bouillant.  
Le motard poussa un soupir exaspéré et saisit sans douceur les mains d'Heero avant de le tirer brutalement vers lui. Heero s'écrase contre son dos avec une exclamation de surprise. Guidant ses mains, le chef de bande referma fermement ses bras autour de sa propre taille. Heero sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il n'était pas habitué à une telle promiscuité, avec quiconque.  
- Voi-là ! Comme ça ! Tiens-toi bien, c'est-par-tiii !  
Du pied, il fit sauter la béquille et poussa les gaz à fond. Deathscythe décolla dans les airs.  
Heero dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Ils allaient si vite, et le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, faisant valser la natte en une danse hypnotique.  
Comment avait-il pu faire confiance à un parfait inconnu ? Un individu peu fréquentable, au vu de son statut social et de ses relations douteuses. Et pourquoi semblait-il se soucier de lui ? Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de s'assurer qu'il serait à l'abri cette nuit ?  
Inconsciemment, Heero resserra encore un peu plus son étreinte. Ils allaient trop vite, ils ne ressortiraient pas vivants de cette virée...  
Mais le natté était un bon pilote et malgré les infractions de vitesse, il maîtrisait sa machine à la perfection. Deathscythe semblait être une extension de son corps... Mais tout de même, le port du casque n'était-il pas obligatoire ? [5]  
  
Et puis graduellement, Heero se détendit.  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et protégé du vent par le corps du pilote, il se vit dévorer les rues les unes après les autres. Le natté connaissait tous les raccourcis à prendre pour le conduire... où ? Heero se moquait de la destination à présent, enveloppé dans la chaleur, le coeur battant aussi vite que le moteur avalait les distances. Heero se sentit vivre pour la première fois. Ses lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer sur l'extérieur, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi ou parvienne à le contrôler, et alors qu'un sourire tentait de se dessiner sur son visage qui jamais encore ne s'était éclairé de la sorte, le natté freina brutalement, faisant crisser la gomme des pneus sur l'asphalte.  
Heero s'écrasa de nouveau contre le dos musclé de son "chauffeur" et les coins de ses lèvres retombèrent sans être parvenus à achever leur mouvement. Heero se sentit brusquement vide. La vitesse lui manquait. Les sensations de plénitude, de paix et d'excitation qu'il avait ressenties lui manquaient.  
Le natté coupa le moteur et descendit de moto, glissant entre ses bras comme une anguille.  
Et la chaleur lui manqua.  
- Here we are ! Allez, vire de là.  
Heero descendit à son tour, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ensuite. Le pilote de Deathscythe [6] poussa sa moto jusqu'à l'entrée d'un bâtiment puis se tourna vers lui.  
- Dis, tu t'réveilles ou quoi ? Kesk'tu glandes ?  
Heero n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir compris la dernière phrase mais il suivit la natte lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans l'immeuble.  
Le jeune homme le conduisit dans une salle. Sitôt entré, il plaça deux doigts dans sa bouche et un sifflement strident se fit entendre. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Heero sentit son visage s'empourprer. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années les fixa d'un air réprobateur et le jeune pilote lui répondit par le plus grand sourire qu'Heero eut jamais vu. Il fut surpris de voir qu'un enfant des rues pouvait sourire de la sorte, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais été capable d'aller plus loin qu'une simple esquisse.   
- Reste ici, lui dit-il avant de rejoindre la jeune femme.  
"Monte, rentre chez toi, reste ici", il n'était pas à ses ordres !  
Heero bougonna intérieurement en observant les alentours. La pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient ressemblait à un accueil. Au delà d'une porte se trouvait ce qui semblait être un dortoir. La pensée de passer la nuit dans un tel lieu lui donna des frissons.   
Il reporta son attention sur le natté et son interlocutrice, juste au moment où celle-ci lui lança un coup d'oeil circonspect...

- Yo Sally ! Wazzup ? s'avança le natté, tout sourire, vers la jeune femme.  
- Duo... le salua-t-elle en retour en lui filant une taloche derrière la tête.  
- Hey ! protesta-t-il en rigolant.  
- Pour le bruit. Tu viens quémander une place ?  
- Naan, j'ai mes combines, tu sais bien. C'est pour lui, pointa-t-il du pouce Heero sans se retourner.  
Sally jeta à l'adolescent un coup d'oeil sceptique.  
- Une nouvelle recrue ?  
- Ça va pas non ? J'l'ai trouvé sur le boulevard, c'est tout. Il a fugué je crois.  
- Duo...  
- Je sais, je sais, mais il refuse de rentrer chez lui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Tu m'vois m'pointer chez les flics ? Y m'laisseraient plus r'partir ! Juste pour cette nuit, okay ? Reste de la place non ?  
- Oui, la saison froide n'a pas encore commencé.  
- Super ! Je te garantis qu'il se casse demain, ça te va ? Ça doit pas être bien grave, j'ai vu aucune trace sur son visage ou ses bras et il se déplace normalement... Je préfère juste qu'il traîne pas trop dehors, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
- Que trop bien. Bien sûr, il peut rester cette nuit ; mais pas plus, on est pas un centre social pour jeunes en difficulté ici !  
- Sally, my love, t'es la meilleure !  
- Si seulement tu ne t'en souvenais pas que lorsque ça t'arrange !  
Duo fit une petite moue.  
- T'es dure avec moi Sal'.  
- Amène-moi ton ami et hors de ma vue !  
Duo rigola puis se tourna vers Heero et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Heero obtempéra, non sans se renfrogner un peu plus.  
- Bon c'est arrangé, Sally que voilà va s'occuper de toi.  
- Bonsoir, lui dit-elle gentiment.  
Heero hocha simplement la tête  
- Et maintenant écoute-moi bien petit, ajouta le natté d'un ton menaçant que Heero prit au sérieux. C'est juste pour cette nuit, t'entends ? T'as plutôt intérêt à rentrer chez toi, parce que si jamais je te revois traîner où t'as pas ta place, que ce soit demain ou un autre jour, ça chauffera drôlement pour ton joli p'tit cul, understood ?  
- ...  
- T'as capté ? répétèrent les yeux en dardant des éclairs violacés _ et cette fois Heero était sûr que ce n'était pas dû à un jeu de lumières.  
Le Japonais hocha lentement la tête.  
- Bien, conclut le natté avant de se détourner de lui. Merci Sal', je file.  
Elle lui sourit, et Heero ressentit un étrange vide en apprenant qu'il n'allait pas rester. Elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'entraîna vers le dortoir.  
- On va te donner un repas chaud pour ce soir ainsi qu'un lit. Si tu as un problème, médical ou autre, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ; je suis infirmière bénévole ici...  
Heero se souvint brusquement de quelque chose et fit volte-face, mais la natte avait déjà disparu.  
- Attends !   
Heero se rua vers l'extérieur, s'attirant une exclamation de la part de l'infirmière. Au dehors, il ne put qu'entendre le bruit d'une moto s'évanouir à l'horizon.  
- ... Tu as oublié ton blouson...  
Mais la natte se revint pas.  
- Allons, fit une voix féminine à son côté, ne reste pas dehors. Le service va bientôt se terminer, si tu veux avoir un repas ce soir...  
Heero se laisse entraîner à l'intérieur. Il se sentait épuisé tout à coup...

Mangeant ce qui devait se vouloir être une soupe, Heero fouilla les poches du blouson de cuir. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu par son contenu. Deux serviettes froissées _ mais propres _ du genre de celles que l'on trouve dans les fast-foods. Un briquet, vide, mais pas de paquet de cigarettes ; d'ailleurs, à son plus grand soulagement, le cuir ne sentait pas le tabac froid.  
Une carte de fidélité pour un fast-food situé sur le boulevard, avec pour dix menus achetés, le onzième gratuit. Sept cases étaient déjà tamponnées.  
Un prospectus pour un... Heero s'étrangla dans sa soupe. Un sex-shop... [7] Il replia avec empressement le papier et le fourra tout aussi vite dans la poche.  
Il inspecta le reste mais ne trouva rien d'autre. Finissant sa soupe du bout des lèvres, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de s'écrouler dans son lit. _Son_ lit, pas celui d'un dortoir pour sans-abris où il ne savait pas qui y avait dormi avant lui. Il préférait ne pas y songer d'ailleurs. A quoi avait-il pensé en s'enfuyant ? Il ne pouvait pas vivre en dehors de sa cage dorée.  
Les yeux violets avaient raison, il n'avait pas sa place dans son... ce monde.  
Il soupira en se glissant avec répugnance entre les draps frais, dans le lit le plus éloigné de ses voisins qu'il put trouver. Il se sentait seul, tout à coup. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.  
Il garda sur lui ses chaussures et son... le blouson.  
Demain, il rentrerait chez lui...

  
(à suivre dans la seconde partie ! ^^)

*******  
[1] Et non, pas celui auquel vous pensiez, lol !  
[2] Jack, parce que la fic "Reputation" de Naomi (www.duoxheero.com)...  
[3] N'est pas Shinigami qui veut ! (je ferais mieux de me taire, en fait... ^^;)  
[4] J'apprécierais que vous ne fassiez aucun commentaire, merci ! ^^;;;;;  
[5] Il l'est ! Prudence au volant ! (et au guidon ^^;) ;op  
[6] Oh c'est nul ! J'ai honte, pardon !   
[7] Ça change du pressing, ne ? ;o)


	2. Deuxième rencontre

Gundam Wing - Rencontre (2/3) 

Titre : Rencontre (2/3) (Je commence à m'habituer au titre, lol !)  
Base : Très lointaine... (GW).  
Couple : 2x1. Si. Ou presque.  
Genre : Expérimental, la suite ; bientôt les travaux pratiques.... Limite PWP ? Finalement, peut-être pas tant que ça... Les hormones se réveillent. Doucement. Pff... Oui, bon bref...  
Auteur : Meanne77, qui se demande si elle va assumer...  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr.  
  
Notes :   
1) Et bien, mes profs *continuent* de sécher les cours, moi aussi (cette semaine, on est a égalité entre eux et moi, à 2 cours partout !). Cette fois, l'excuse professorale était que, je cite : "on est trop en avance sur le programme". Vous le croyez, ça, vous ??? Bref. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai vu Harry Potter (pas mal...). Tout ça pour dire qu'en attendant la séance, j'ai continué un peu la seconde partie (ah, je vous sens subitement beaucoup plus intéressés par ma vie ! lol !). Tout ça pour dire que c'est le week end, alors je tapote... Wala...  
2) L'est plus court celui-là ! Je crois... Peut-être pas en fait...  
3) Comment ça, il a bon dos le hasard ? Mais c'est pas le hasard ça ! Ça, c'est le destin ! ;o)  
4) Et toujours les petites notes débiles...  
  
Disclaimer : J'ai trouvé une graaaande chaussette... Une voisine me prête sa cheminée... C'est bon Papi, tu peux envoyer mon cadeau ! Oublie pas le ruban rouge !! 

Archives : (remplacez les - par des /)  
* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : http:--www.fanfiction.net/~meanne77   
* Autres : http:--gundamwingua.free.fr ; http:--site.voila.fr/tenebrae_inferi/index.html ; http:--www.nezumineko.fr.st ; http:--perso.wanadoo.fr/silencebleu ; http:--site.voila.fr/tenshiblue...

MESSAGE A MES GENTILS REVIEWERS QUE J'AIME : s'il vous plaît, pensez à bien indiquer votre e-mail afin que je vous répondre ! Ça me frustre à chaque fois quand je peux pas le faire !! Merci ! ^^

  
Rencontre  
Deuxième Rencontre

  
_Environ une semaine plus tard..._

Heero ouvrit les yeux, prenant lentement conscience de ce qui l'avait réveillé. Des bruits de pas précipités provenant de l'étage du dessous. Des cris, filtrés par le plancher, si bien qu'il ne pouvait saisir leurs significations... Il jeta un coup d'oeil embrumé par le sommeil à sa montre.  
1 heure 13.  
Heero se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux. A nouveau, le bruit d'une course. Que se passait-il ? Le feu ?  
Non, si un incendie s'était déclaré, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, quelqu'un serait déjà venu le réveiller. Mais alors pourquoi tout ce vacarme ?  
Heero hésitait entre aller aux nouvelles et simplement se recoucher lorsque sa porte s'entrouvrit. Une silhouette sombre se faufila prestement dans la chambre et la porte se referma en silence. Heero attendit, le coeur battant, mais l'autre resta parfaitement immobile, invisible dans l'obscurité, les épais rideaux empêchant toute clarté de filtrer vers l'intérieur.  
Maîtrisant son appréhension, Heero poussa l'interrupteur, illuminant brusquement la pièce.  
Il entendit l'autrese retourner mais la lumière l'aveuglait trop pour qu'il puisse voir quoique ce soit. Il se passa une main devant les yeux, récupérant lentement la vue.  
Un 'gasp' se fit entendre et une voix s'éleva :   
- Toi ??  
Heero releva alors la tête vers l'intrus, et plongea dans une mer violette.

Duo refermait la fermeture éclair de son sac et le jetait par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il entendit le premier cri.  
Au second qui lui répondit, il ne put retenir un chapelet de jurons imagés. Ce crétin de Jack avait dû trouver le moyen de se faire repérer.  
Des bruits de course. Comment allait-il pouvoir sortir de là sans se faire remarquer, à présent que toute la maison était réveillée ?  
Une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas rester dans le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait. Prudemment, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour l'instant, les gardes devaient se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, mais Duo ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à fouiller la maison à la recherche d'éventuels cambrioleurs. La retraite qu'il avait prévue serait sûrement coupée, il allait devoir en trouver une autre... [1]   
S'aventurant avec prudence dans le couloir, il se fit la note mentale de tuer Jack lorsqu'il lui mettrait la main dessus.  
Il se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'un félin, veillant à longer les murs pour ne pas faire craquer le parquet, les sens aux aguets de la moindre alerte. Arrivé à un tournant, il vérifia que la voie était libre avant de s'y engager. Tout prêt de là se trouvait un escalier menant du rez-de-chaussée au premier étage. Et les voix se rapprochaient.  
Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il n'avait vraiment plus le choix et devait se cacher, en espérant pouvoir s'enfuir plus tard ou saisir une opportunité qui se présenterait à lui. Duo avait toujours eu de la chance. Jusqu'à ce soir.  
Il se réfugia dans une pièce au hasard, priant pour qu'elle soit vide, et referma silencieusement la porte. Il écouta quelques secondes et aucun bruit ne vint troubler la quiétude ambiante. Il était sur le point de s'accorder un soupir de soulagement lorsque la pièce s'illumina. Il fit volte-face, sa natte fendant l'air, pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre. Occupée.  
Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années se trouvait assis dans un grand lit. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille et la main qu'il porta par réflexe à ses yeux indiqua qu'il venait de se réveiller. Duo ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en le reconnaissant.  
- Toi ??  
Le jeune homme releva la tête, et Duo plongea dans une mer bleutée.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, absorbés par les yeux de l'autre, Heero se demandant comment son motard avait pu atterrir dans sa chambre alors que Duo s'interrogeait sur comment, parmi toutes les maisons possibles, il avait pu choisir de cambrioler la sienne ; sans même parler de comment il avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre, et nulle part ailleurs. [2]   
Duo ressentit un étrange soulagement en constatant que son fugueur semblait bien se porter. Il était repassé au centre le lendemain mais le jeune homme aux yeux si bleus était déjà reparti ; avec son blouson. Il était malgré tout content de voir qu'il l'avait écouté et qu'il avait fini par rentrer chez lui. Cela lui ferait une maigre consolation lorsqu'il se retrouverait en taule (avec Jack, oh que oui avec Jack !).  
N'y tenant plus, Duo rompit le silence.  
- Tu... vis ici ? Putain, je savais que t'étais friqué mais j'pensais pas qu'tu l'étais à ce point !  
Heero ne répondit rien mais repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé s'être rendormi : le natté ne pouvait pas se trouver dans sa chambre ! Et pourtant si, il était bel et bien là.  
Heero avisa alors la tenue que portait son intrus. Le jeune homme était toujours entièrement vêtu de noir ; même ses chaussures, en cuir usé avec des boucles sur le côté, l'étaient. [3] Il portait un t-shirt à col et à manches longues et un pantalon moulants, laissant deviner sa fine musculature. Ses mains étaient protégées par des gants, en cuir eux aussi. Ses cheveux châtain clair formaient une auréole de lumière autour de lui. Seul son visage révélait la pâleur de sa peau.  
Duo observait lui aussi son vis-à-vis, et en d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement souri. L'Asiatique, sûrement métis vu ses yeux, portait un caleçon gris sombre sous un simple débardeur blanc. Il portait également des chaussettes blanches pour dormir, [4] et finalement, malgré sa situation, Duo ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de venir effleurer ses lèvres. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux mal réveillés lui donnaient un air boudeur que Duo trouva absolument adorable.  
Il suivit du regard les yeux bleus lorsque ceux-ci se déplacèrent pour se fixer sur le sac qu'il portait encore à l'épaule. Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, plus amusé du tout. On pouvait difficilement faire mieux comme flagrant délit... Jack était un homme mort !  
Des coups à la porte les firent sursauter tous les deux.  
- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous !  
Duo poussa un soupir résigné en lâchant le sac à ses pieds. Il ne savait même pas au juste ce qu'il contenait, il avait vidé un coffre mural, pensant faire le tri par la suite. Il avait seulement repéré quelques liasses de billets, l'assurant qu'il ne repartirait pas les mains vides. Du moins le pensait-il avant de se faire chopper.  
Ce crétin de Jack... Ce genre de choses n'était jamais arrivé du temps de Solo...  
Heero fit glisser son regard de la porte au sac, pour remonter sur le natté. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés.  
- Monsieur Yuy !  
Heero fixa de nouveau la porte et l'atteignit en quelques enjambées. Sans aucune douceur, il repoussa Duo contre le mur, écartant au passage le sac du pied.  
Du coin de l'oeil, il capta une lueur confuse dans les yeux violets.  
Heero entrouvrit la porte, gardant une main appuyée contre l'embrasure, l'autre étant serrée autour de la poignée. Il fusilla du regard celui qui avait osé le "réveiller". Le garde, un grand homme brun et baraqué, lui fit face.  
- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir réveillé Monsieur Yuy. Nous avons repéré des individus suspects aux alentours de la propriété. Nous pensons que des cambrioleurs ont pu pénétrer par effraction dans la maison. Ils semblent s'être enfuis mais nous recherchons d'éventuels complices qui seraient restés sur place. La police vient d'arriver et nous vous recommandons de bien vous enfermer pour plus de sûreté.  
Heero l'écouta sans ciller, hocha sèchement la tête une fois avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. D'un geste vif, il tourna la clé dans la serrure. D'ordinaire, il ne fermait pas de la sorte sa chambre : tout le monde savait qu'il avait horreur d'être dérangé et chacun respectait son désir d'intimité. Après tout, il était le jeune maître de la maison...  
Il se tourna alors vers Duo, qui le fixait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.  
- P... pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit que j'étais là ?  
Heero ne répondit rien.  
- Il a raison tu sais, c'est pas très prudent. Tu réalises que je pourrais te tuer ou me servir de toi pour sortir d'ici ?  
Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules puis se baissa pour saisir le sac noir par la anse. Il le traîna jusqu'au centre de la pièce et s'assit en tailleur sur la moquette. Duo le regarda faire avec perplexité.  
- Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici tant que la police sera là.  
Duo ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

Heero dézippa la fermeture éclair sans se presser et vida le contenu du sac sur le sol.  
Il ramassa les trois liasses de billets, les scruta un instant puis les plaça en un tas bien rangé à sa gauche. Il prit ensuite un paquet de feuilles, qu'il examina. Des bons et parts nominatives. Il les plaça à sa droite.  
Une boîte contenant une médaille en or. Gauche.  
Une enveloppe regroupant divers papiers et actes de propriété. Droite.  
Une montre d'homme en or. Gauche.  
Une petite boîte, contenant une bague sertie d'une pierre _ un diamant. Heero reconnut la bague de sa mère ; même s'il n'avait jamais connue celle-ci, son père lui avait un peu parlé d'elle. Gauche.  
Des bons au porteur. Gauche.  
Il hésita un instant puis déplaça l'écrin sur la pile de droite. Ensuite, il rassembla le tas de gauche et en remplit le sac. Il referma celui-ci et le balança aux pieds de Duo. Le violet s'élargit.  
- Qu... Quoi ??  
Sans un mot, Heero se leva et déposa soigneusement la pile restante sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur portable. [5]   
- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Tu peux garder le sac.  
- What ??  
- Tu l'as pris, c'est à toi. Le reste n'a aucune valeur pour toi. Je m'en moque.  
... Sauf la bague, mais Heero n'avait pu se résoudre à la lui laisser.  
- Quoi ?? Mais... Quoi ?? J'ai rien pris, c'est moi qui me suis fait prendre !  
- Tu ne t'es pas fait prendre puisque personne ne sait que tu es ici.  
- Toi, tu sais !  
Heero haussa les épaules.  
- Je m'en moque je te dis.  
Duo baissa les yeux vers le sac. Et shoota dedans.  
- J'en veux pas !  
- Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu es venu chercher non ?  
- Mais t'as un grain toi ! T'es vraiment pas bien ; tu me laisses le fric ??  
- Je m'en moque.  
- Y'a vraiment qu'un riche pour dire ça, répliqua Duo avec mépris.  
- Alors garde le sac et deviens riche.  
- J'en veux pas j'te dis ! Tu m'prends pour un con ou quoi ? Tu sais qu'c'est moi maintenant !  
- Et alors ? Je connais même pas ton nom.  
- Les flics me connaissent, eux. Si je prends le sac, je peux en prendre pour des années. Pour l'instant, le pire qui peut m'arriver c'est d'être inculpé pour effraction ; je resterai moins longtemps au trou si tu me dénonces, comme ça.  
- Pourquoi je te dénoncerais ?  
- Pourquoi tu le ferais pas ?  
- Parce que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.  
Duo plissa les yeux.  
- Parce que je t'ai aidé l'aut' soir ?  
- Parce que je m'en moque.  
- Tu te moques de beaucoup de choses...  
- Oui.  
- Je prendrai pas ce sac.  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux. En attendant, allons nous coucher. [6]   
- ... ... JE TE DEMANDE PARDON ???  
- Ne crie pas, tu vas les attirer ici. Il est tard, j'ai sommeil. La police est dehors et tout le monde te cherche alors si tu veux partir, à ta place, j'attendrais qu'ils abandonnent. Ils ne viendront pas te chercher ici, parce qu'ici, c'est ma chambre, alors quitte à attendre, autant dormir. Moi je vais me coucher, conclut-il sans se soucier de l'expression ahurie qu'affichait le jeune homme natté.  
Heero haussa une dernière fois les épaules et se glissa dans les draps refroidis. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il avait sommeil...  
- Tu éteindras la lumière, fit-il encore, d'une voix déjà assoupie.

Duo avait l'impression que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Il avait bien entendu ?   
Depuis quand un cambriolé priait son cambrioleur non seulement de partir avec son butin _ lui donnant même des conseils pour s'enfuir sans se faire prendre ! _ mais en plus de partager son lit ? [7]   
Le natté resta une minute, peut-être deux, les bras ballants, incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. L'autre semblait s'être rendormi. Duo regretta une fois de plus que Solo ne soit plus à son côté ; la situation l'aurait fait rire, et il avait toujours aimé le rire de Solo.  
Avec un pincement au cur, Duo s'approcha du lit.  
Le jeune homme semblait réellement dormir... Son visage n'était plus renfermé mais détendu, confiant. Beau...  
Duo secoua la tête puis haussa à son tour les épaules. Son sort était de toute façon entre ses mains, et comme il l'avait dit, quitte à attendre... Il partirait un peu avant l'aube. S'il pouvait.  
Duo s'assit doucement sur le rebord du lit pour ne pas réveiller son "hôte" et ôta ses chaussures. Il retira ensuite ses gants, qu'il glissa dedans pour ne pas les perdre, avant de se glisser lui-même dans les draps frais. Une chance que les riches aiment les lits spacieux... [8]   
Tendant le bras, il appuya sur l'interrupteur et plongea la chambre dans l'obscurité. Il chercha un court instant une position confortable et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Ce matelas... il en avait rêvé toute sa vie !  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Duo ferma les yeux.  
Dans son demi-sommeil, Heero se tourna instinctivement vers la source de chaleur...

Duo émergea lentement alors que quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. [9] Grognant, encore à moitié endormi, il bougea légèrement la tête pour fourrer malgré lui son museau dans une forêt douce et odorante. La senteur de... vanille, le réveilla un peu plus. Où était-il ? Il avait chaud et sentait quelque chose serré contre lui. Son bras reposait sur le flanc de quelqu'un... Solo ? Non. Ridicule. Solo était mort. [10]   
Alors qui ?  
Avait-il bu à ce point la nuit précédente pour ne pas même se rappeler être rentré quelque part, et accompagné ?  
L'autre poussa un léger soupir et se lova encore un peu plus contre lui. Puis Duo se souvint : le cambriolage raté, le fugueur aux yeux bleus et le fait qu'il avait attendu la venue de l'aube dans le lit de ce dernier. Donc, ce corps chaud pelotonné contre lui... ?  
Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sentit son membre se durcir en une érection matinale. Oho... Mauvais ça... Duo se figea instantanément, priant pour que le garçon ne choisisse pas ce moment-là pour se réveiller. Sans doute n'apprécierait-il pas, non de voir car il faisait trop sombre, mais de sentir quelque chose de dur et palpitant contre sa cuisse. Bien sûr, Duo ne pouvait pas contrôler cette réaction physiologique et tout à fait naturelle, mais tout de même, la situation était bien suffisamment compliquée ainsi sans qu'en plus il ne se retrouve avec une inculpation de viol sur le dos ! Bien que ce soit le jeune homme qui l'ait invité dans son lit, il n'avait de _toute évidence_ pas pensé à _ça_ ! Il était trop jeune, trop innocent, trop inconscient aussi, pour seulement avoir jamais songé à quel point il était désirable. Et même si c'était le cas, l'idée qu'un autre _garçon_ puisse le trouver désirable ne lui avait probablement jamais traversé l'esprit. Et combien il l'était, pourtant, avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond, cette petite moue boudeuse qu'il affichait en quasi permanence, et cette odeur de vanille qui enivrait ses sens... [11]   
Mauvais train de pensée !! paniqua Duo en sentant son érection se durcir, et _pas_ de façon naturelle cette fois.  
Vite, penser à autre chose, de moins... stimulant... Comme... comme... Jack par exemple ! Oh oui, qu'il était bon cet exemple ! Il allait définitivement tuer Jack sitôt rentré au squat ! Non seulement il s'était débrouillé pour faire foirer un coup préparé depuis des semaines, mais en plus il avait fui et l'avait abandonné sur place ! Le chien ! Ça se payerait !  
Duo rumina des pensées vengeresses pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de constater avec soulagement qu'il était revenu à un état "normal". Quelle heure était-il ? Il se contorsionna le plus qu'il put en bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormi, mais ne vit rien de luminescent. Avec précaution, il souleva son bras qui reposait sur le flanc du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne parut pas réagir à cette subite perte de poids. Bien. Tout aussi doucement, Duo entreprit de se dégager, ouvrant les couvertures de son côté du lit et mi-glissant mi-rampant hors du havre de chaleur, il parvint à se sortir du cocon sans réveiller le Japonais. Avec un sourire satisfait, Duo posa les pieds sur la moquette. La maison était silencieuse ; tout le monde devait être retourné se coucher. Parfait, c'était le moment de filer. Aucune clarté ne filtrait dans la pièce, il devait donc être encore très tôt, le soleil n'était probablement pas encore levé. Il était temps de s'éclipser.  
Duo navigua prudemment dans la chambre à la recherche de la fenêtre. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle se situait un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Avançant à l'aveuglette, les mains tenues en avant pour éviter de rentrer dans un meuble qui n'aurait pas sa place sur son chemin, Duo évoluait à petits pas, aussi silencieusement qu'à son habitude, sa tâche étant grandement facilitée par le moelleux de la moquette. Son objectif ne se trouvait plus très loin lorsqu'il buta contre quelque chose au ras du sol et s'affala lamentablement.  
- Shit ! s'exclama-t-il par réflexe.  
Moins de deux secondes plus tard, la pièce s'illumina, entraînant deux exclamations simultanées. Duo porta instantanément la main à son visage, filtrant la lumière qui faisait souffrir ses yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour recouvrer partiellement la vue. Se tournant à demi, toujours à terre, il avisa ce qui était responsable de sa mésaventure : ce maudit sac noir, encore et toujours lui ! Duo jura mentalement en relevant les yeux vers le lit. L'adolescent le regardait, les yeux plissés et encore ensommeillés. Duo leva à demi la main et lui adressa un sourire qu'il sentit bête.  
- Euh... hum, je... Je voulais pas te réveiller... fit-il piteusement.  
Le garçon ne répondit rien. Non qu'il avait l'air d'être du genre bavard de toute façon. Duo se consola en se disant qu'au moins, il ne s'était pas réveillé alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans le lit. Il remarqua alors que bien que le Japonais soit à demi redressé, il restait emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Peut-être avait-il froid ?  
... Ou avait-il lui aussi une érection matinale ? A cette image mentale, Duo se sentit rougir, se donna une baffe par la pensée et toussota pour cacher sa gêne. Le garçon le regarda étrangement. Il y avait de quoi...  
Décidant qu'il devait se montrer digne, Duo se remit sur pieds et comme si de rien n'était, se dirigea vers les rideaux qu'il ouvrit en grand. Le ciel commençait tout juste à rosir. Duo nota que le soleil se lèverait en plein dans la chambre, sur une vue dégagée d'un jardin situé en contre bas. La vision devait être époustouflante. Dommage qu'il ne puisse rester pour admirer ce spectacle. Les levers et couchers de soleil l'avaient toujours fasciné, peut-être parce que malgré leur durée éphémère, ils revenaient encore et encore, jour après jour... ?  
Duo laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de le réprimer. Puis il se retourna. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté des yeux.  
- Hum... Et bien... je... C'est l'aube alors... je vais y aller...  
Duo se dirigea vers le lit, s'empara de ses chaussures et préféra s'asseoir par terre pour les remettre, plutôt que sur le lit. Il les enfila rapidement, ainsi que ses gants, puis se redressa. L'autre le fixait toujours, en silence, ce qui commençait à énerver Duo.  
- Bon, j'y go, fit-il, trouvant ces mots étrangement déplacés en de telles circonstances. On pourrait croire qu'il disait au revoir à un vieux copain...  
Il atteignait la fenêtre lorsqu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.  
- Et ton sac ?  
Duo fit volte-face avec humeur.  
- Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que je n'en v...  
- Je parlais du sac, le coupa-t-il, pas du contenu. Je ne suis pas sourd, je t'ai entendu hier...  
Duo prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si... peu inquiet ? Alors que le garçon qui lui faisait face pouvait encore le faire arrêter à tout moment ? Pourquoi se sentait-il confiant qu'il ne le ferait pas ?  
- Il est à toi... reprit le Japonais en sortant de ses draps.  
- Non, pas vraiment je l'ai... Pas vraiment. M'en fous, m'a pas porté chance, t'as qu'à le garder.  
Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'il ajouta :  
- Pas de preuve comme ça.  
Le garçon aux yeux bleus l'étudia en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.   
- Alors... je file... mentionna Duo une fois de plus.  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit l'autre avec indifférence.  
- Bien.  
Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi les mots "See ya" lui étaient-ils venus ?  
- Adieu, dit-il à la place et le garçon ne cilla pas.  
Duo ouvrit la fenêtre.  
- Tu passes par là ?  
Duo lui jeta un regard de biais.  
- Par où d'autre ?  
- On est au premier étage.  
- Ouais, et alors, tu crois que je suis arrivé par la porte d'entrée peut-être ?  
Le jeune cambrioleur fixa son vis-à-vis un instant, comme s'il attendait une dernière objection, ou un signe qui montrerait qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer si facilement, mais rien ne vint. Il enjamba alors la fenêtre et étudia le chemin à suivre. Vérifiant que son matériel se trouvait bien à sa ceinture, il s'apprêta à passer de l'autre côté lorsqu'à nouveau, la voix s'éleva.  
- Attends !  
Duo serra les poings de rage.  
- Asshole ! Ça t'amuse de jouer avec les gens ?  
Il se retourna avec colère vers la chambre, pour voir que le Japonais se tenait près d'un mur. Il le vit appuyer sur quelque chose, et le pan de mur s'effaça...  
- Qu'est-ce que... ?  
... pour laisser apparaître une penderie. Le jeune homme fouilla un court instant avant d'en sortir quelque chose. Les yeux violets s'agrandirent en le reconnaissant. Son blouson.  
- Tu l'oubliais encore. Il doit faire froid à moto, sans.  
- ... Un peu.  
Le Japonais s'approcha et le lui tendit. Duo leva lentement la main pour reprendre son bien. C'était juste pour ça qu'il l'avait retenu ?  
Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment.  
- Il fait frais le matin aussi... Tu ne le mets pas ?  
- ... Si...  
Duo l'enfila donc, se sentant subitement mieux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il avait cru l'avoir définitivement perdu... Le blouson de Solo...  
- Merci, murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés.  
- Hn.  
A présent, le natté ressemblait beaucoup plus au motard qu'il avait rencontré l'autre soir, qu'à un cambrioleur... Heero le préférait ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Comment ça, il le "préférait" ainsi ?  
L'Américain prit une inspiration.  
- Bon, cette fois...  
Ils se regardèrent encore... puis Duo trouva la force de se détourner du regard bleu et amorça enfin la descente vers la liberté.

Assurant ses prises, Duo prit son temps pour descendre le long du mur. Tomber du premier étage devait être assez douloureux... [12]   
Parvenu en bas, il vérifia les alentours avant de s'aventurer vers le défaut de la clôture qui lui avait permis d'entrer la veille au soir. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se retourna. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, le brun le regardait. Duo eut soudain l'impression stupide d'être un prince abandonnant sa princesse en haut de son balcon, au lieu d'aller la sauver. S'ébrouant pour clarifier ses idées, il ne put s'empêcher de lever une fois de plus les yeux. Le garçon le regardait toujours. Avec réluctance, il parvint à détourner le regard et reprit son chemin.  
  
Dans le soleil levant, les yeux bleus s'attardèrent longtemps sur le point où il avait disparu...

  
(à suivre dans la troisième et dernière partie ! ;op)

*******  
[1] Il vous avait bien dit que ce n'était "pas le moment d'avoir les flics au cul" ! ;-)  
[2] Le destin, on vous dit !! ^_~  
[3] J'ai les mêmes ! Ou plutôt, j'ai les chaussures de Duo, lol ! Sauf que les miennes sont neuves...   
[4] Aaah, ça, tout de suite, c'est *nettement* moins sexy ! Mais tellement kawaï, surtout mal réveillé ! ;op  
[5] Heero sans son laptop, ce serait pas vraiment Heero, ne ?  
[6] Il est direct ! MDR !  
[7] Duo : Un cambriolage pour te donner une excuse "valable" de me foutre dans son pieu ?  
m77 : Oui.  
Duo : ... Pas mal.  
m77 : Merci.  
[8] Oui, quelle chance, hein ! :op  
[9] Non, sérieux, vous y avez cru, au lime ? Pas avant la troisième partie voyons ! Mouarf !  
[10] Inutile de demander, vous n'aurez pas plus de détails.   
[11] La vanille est un aphrodisiaque pour l'homme... Ça rendrait, paraît-il, les amants impatients... ##^_^##   
Heero : Et *comme par hasard*, j'utilise un shampooing à la vanille, c'est ça ?  
m77 *regard attendri* : Hee-chan, tu es *vraiment* tout innocent ! ^^  
Duo : *Et* appétissant ! Slurp !  
[12] J'en connais un qui fait bien mieux que ça sans sourciller, n'est-ce pas Hee-chan ? ^^;


	3. Troisième Rencontre

Gundam Wing - Rencontre (3/3) 

Titre : Rencontre (3/3) (Finalement, vu la taille, j'aurais dû en faire quatre, mais techniquement, y'a que trois "rencontres"... -_-)  
Base : Prenez des jumelles : c'est du Gundam Wing. Si si...  
E-mail : meanne77@noos.fr.  
Couple : 2x1. Si. Ou presque.  
Genre : Les travaux pratiques tant attendus !! Limite PWP ? Bin en fait, je me rends compte que j'ai un vrai scénar, finalement... Dingue, non ? ^^; UA donc, mais vous le saviez déjà. Sériiiieuuuux ! Et pitié, achevez-moi !! Et surtout, LIME ! lol ! Mais faut savoir être patient... *coup d'oeil à la fic* Trèèès patient...  
Auteur : Meanne77, qui non seulement assume mais en plus maintient ses positions : ça se passe comme ça et pas autrement ! Ah mais ! C'est mes perso quand même !  
Disclaimer : ... Bon, okay, c'est *pas* mes perso (z'êtes méchants, j'vous jure !!), mais c'est mon histoire, lol !  
  
Notes :   
  
1) Un jour, je saurai faire une fic d'une longueur normale... En attendant... ach'vez-moiiiiiiiii !!!!! -_- J'en peux plus, c'est long, c'est looong !!!! Et c'est sérieux ! Je voudrais bien écrire des trucs drôles mais... ach'vez-moiiiiii !!! Et comme c'est sérieux, fatalement, y'a moins de petites notes débiles... Bon, c'est kawaï aussi, vers la fin surtout, avant je sais pas trop, j'suis un peu trop naze pour savoir en fait...  
  
2) Hors, donc, c'est ma première tentative de lime... euuuuuuh... (et c'est là que je me rends compte qu'en fait, c'est vachement plus difficile à écrire que je le pensais ! ^^; ... Et si en plus mon frère vient m'interrompre dès le début ! -_- ...) Finalement, ça m'aura pris des heures...  
Duo : ouais, parce que t'arrêtais pas de faire autre chose en même temps et à la place !   
m77 : hey ! c'est facile pour toi, t'as qu'à suivre le texte que *je* t'écris !! Alors profite d'Hee-chan et lâche-moi un peu !!   
Duo : alors là, *au-cun* problème !  
m77 : ... et le pire, c'est que je suis jalouse ! ^^;;  
  
3) Ni hasard ni Destin, c'était dit au chapitre un !   
Duo : v'là qu'elle vire poète maintenant, elle fait des rimes... -_-  
  
4) Trois rencontres et pourtant le titre est au singulier ? Vi vi, c'est fait exprès, lol ! C'est la rencontre d'une vie ! ;o) (ou presque... -_-)  
  
5) Mon Heero est bizarre, je veux dire, avouez qu'il est space, un coup il est sûr de lui et déterminé, un coup il abandonne facilement... Vous voulez l'avis de l'auteur ? Il nous pique une petite crise d'adolescence ! mdr ! Mais ça lui passera ! ^_~

Archives : (remplacez les - par des /)  
* In Love With Death : http:--2x1forever.free.fr  
* FFNET : http:--www.fanfiction.net/~meanne77   
* Autres : http:--gundamwingua.free.fr ; http:--site.voila.fr/tenebrae_inferi/index.html ; http:--www.nezumineko.fr.st ; http:--perso.wanadoo.fr/silencebleu ; http:--site.voila.fr/tenshiblue...  
  


Message à mes gentils reviewers que j'aime : s'il vous plaît, pensez à bien indiquer votre e-mail afin que je puisse vous répondre ! Ça me frustre à chaque fois quand je peux pas le faire !! Merci ! ^^

  
Rencontre  
Troisième Rencontre

  
_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Heero claqua la porte avec force. Il était rare qu'il extériorise ainsi ses émotions mais Jay semblait savoir faire ressortir le pire de lui-même. Avançant à grandes enjambées et les poings serrés à s'en déchirer la peau, il parcourait les couloirs sans même répondre aux saluts des employés qu'il croisait, tant il était aveuglé par la colère.  
C'était toujours comme ça avec Jay.  
Bien sûr, son grand-père avait sans doute le droit d'être furieux après lui ; quels parents apprécieraient de voir son enfant fuguer ? Mais des parents seraient avant tout soulagés de voir leur fils (ou petit-fils) de retour et sain et sauf ; cela, même Heero le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'aux yeux de Jay, seule la société comptait. Et Heero en était l'héritier.  
Et comme toujours, la conversation avait viré à la dispute. Comme toujours, ses questions étaient restées sans réponse. Comme toujours, Jay gardait le silence. Lorsqu'il ne mentait pas.  
Heero savait qu'il mentait. Il le savait. Et il savait aussi où trouver les réponses. Mais elles lui étaient inaccessibles. Oui, elles ne pouvaient que se trouver à cet endroit-là ; derrière une porte toujours close et dont seul Jay avait la clé.   
Une clé dont son grand-père ne se séparait jamais.   
Une clé qu'Heero n'avait pas.   
Une clé...  
Heero se figea brusquement dans les escaliers. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il était en colère, ses pas l'avaient conduit sur le chemin menant au jardin, mais il n'irait pas se calmer au grand air aujourd'hui. Faisant volte-face, il monta quatre à quatre les marches et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. D'un geste machinal, il tourna la clé dans la serrure, une nouvelle habitude qu'il avait prise depuis le soir du cambriolage. Il tira les rideaux avec empressement, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, puis alluma son ordinateur portable [1]. Il s'assit et attendit fébrilement que le système se mette en marche. Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit une fenêtre et força l'entrée dans les fichiers de la police. Puis il ferma les yeux et appela à lui sa mémoire.  
Heero avait toujours apprécié tout ce qui touchait à l'informatique, et au fil des années, il était devenu un expert en la matière. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait petit à petit développé des talents de hacker, en grande partie à cause de Jay. Autant aucun système de sécurité ne lui résistait bien longtemps, autant il n'avait jamais pu trouver dans les fichiers de Jay ou de la société, les informations qu'il cherchait. Finalement, Heero en était réduit à deux hypothèses : ou bien ces informations se trouvaient dans un ordinateur non relié à un quelconque réseau, ou bien Jay ne les conservait pas dans un ordinateur. Dans les deux cas, elles lui avaient toujours été inaccessibles. Mais Heero connaissait une autre source de renseignements, qui lui importait bien plus encore, et savait où elle se trouvait. Il ne lui manquait que la clé...

Heero entra le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation, remerciant une fois de plus sa mémoire visuelle. La recherche prit plus longtemps qu'il ne le crut mais finalement, une réponse lui vint, occasionnant un soupir de déception.   
Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu penser qu'un garçon pareil avait les moyens de se payer une moto ? Bien sûr, il l'avait volée, tout comme il avait volé le sac, tout comme il avait tenté de le voler, lui. Mais Heero ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Faisant voler ses doigts sur le clavier, il ouvrit une autre fenêtre et remplit la fiche de signalisation.  
Nom ? Il l'ignorait. [2]   
Âge ? Seize ans environ.  
1 mètre 65, probablement 50 kilos.  
Cheveux châtains clairs. Et longs, ajouta mentalement Heero.  
Yeux ? Heero se demanda un instant si ses yeux ne devraient pas figurer dans les signes particuliers. Mais il supposait que non... Yeux, donc... Bleus.  
Heero grimaça. Ses yeux étaient tout sauf "bleus"...  
Signes particuliers ? Néant. Pour ce qu'il en savait. Il n'avait vu ni tatouage ni cicatrice sur ses bras ou épaules dénudés...  
Il lança la recherche et attendit avec impatience. Un bip se fit entendre quelques minutes plus tard. Aucun résultat trouvé pour cette recherche.  
Heero se redressa vivement sur sa chaise. Impossible ! Il avait dit que la police le connaissait ! Son signalement était suffisamment reconnaissable pour que la police l'identifie si Heero le leur donnait, c'était ce qu'il avait dit ! Ou sous-entendu du moins ; mais c'était un voleur, le chef d'une bande de fouteurs de troubles, il était forcément fiché, forcément !   
Heero modifia légèrement ses réponses, lança de nouvelles recherches. Rien, toujours rien.  
De rage, il se redressa, renversant sa chaise au passage. [3] Comment pouvait-il être connu de la police en ayant un casier vierge ? Comment pouvait-il _avoir_ un casier vierge ? [4]   
Heero fulminait. Sa clé... Il ne laisserait pas sa clé lui échapper ! D'abord, retrouver son calme. Ensuite, réfléchir...  
Il prit de lentes inspirations contrôlées pour se détendre, les yeux clos pour se couper du monde... Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau maître de lui-même. Bien.  
Il se dirigea vers la penderie. Mais il lui avait rendu son blouson... Désormais, la seule trace qu'il conservait de lui était le sac noir, qu'il avait récupéré après l'avoir caché afin que les gardes le trouvent. Les cambrioleurs s'étaient enfuis en laissant derrière eux leur butin, l'affaire était close.  
Mais le sac était vide, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider à le retrouver...  
De nouveau, Heero se contraignit au calme et ferma les yeux. Et appela à lui les images.  
Une natte qui danse... Non. Des yeux violets... Non. Un papier plié en quatre... Bouga... non, Boumba Bouga Banga Girls... Mais avoir un prospectus dans sa poche ne signifie pas nécessairement être client...  
Heero fronça les sourcils et se concentra encore un peu plus. Une petite carte qu'il tournait entre ses doigts... Des couleurs chaudes sur un fond blanc... Sept cases sur dix déjà tamponnées... Le onzième menu gratuit... Il y allait ; et régulièrement.  
Un nom, écrit en grosses lettres rouges... Un fast-food sur le boulevard... Heero zooma mentalement. Le nom, il fallait qu'il puisse lire le nom. Fa... Fast... Fast Fat Johnny... Heero ouvrit soudainement les yeux. C'était ça ! Le Fast Fat Johnny's Food ! [5] La satisfaction l'envahit avant de brutalement disparaître. Il était encore loin de l'avoir retrouvé. Il lui fallait un plan et être prêt à affronter l'imprévu...

L'occasion se présenta trois jours plus tard. Jay lui avait annoncé la veille qu'il avait une réunion importante avec des associés le lendemain matin mais qu'il serait de retour dans l'après-midi pour lui donner une leçon de gestion. Heero recevait régulièrement des cours théoriques de gestion d'entreprise, afin qu'il soit prêt à diriger la société que son père avait créée, lorsqu'il aurait atteint l'âge légal.  
Heero détestait ces séances ; moins à cause du sujet, qu'il trouvait somme toute intéressant, qu'à cause du professeur. Jay restait souvent évasif sur la société elle-même et plus d'une fois il avait éludé certaines de ses questions. A moins que ce ne soit l'instinct d'Heero qui lui criait que Jay ne disait pas tout ? Heero n'avait pourtant jamais relevé la moindre faille dans les documents qu'il étudiait avec son grand-père, mais son instinct, oui, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, lui disait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les données qu'il aurait dû avoir...  
Mais parfois, Heero se demandait s'il n'avait tout simplement pas une dent inconsciente contre son grand-père ; parfois, il se demandait si le problème ne venait pas de lui. Parfois, il se demandait s'il ne rejetait pas sur Jay sa colère due au fait que son père était mort avant d'avoir pu le voir devenir un homme... [6]   
Mais alors Heero se rappelait qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement bien entendu avec son père, le peu de fois où ce dernier avait été présent. En fait, Heero ne s'était jamais réellement bien entendu avec personne...  
Heero ne voulait pas s'attarder sur une introspection qui jusqu'ici s'était toujours révélée stérile. Il s'était fixé un objectif, et il l'atteindrait. Il devait profiter du fait que Jay serait absent et injoignable. Il l'était toujours, en réunion.

Ce jour-là, Heero se leva tôt et s'habilla rapidement. Il guetta le départ de son grand-père et sitôt ce dernier parti, il fila en cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner. D'ordinaire, il le prenait dans sa chambre mais ce jour-là, il souhaitait gagner le plus de temps possible et ne pas attendre qu'une employée le lui apporte. Il regagna ensuite sa chambre et fit appeler son nouveau "baby-sitter", le précédent s'étant bien sûr fait virer suite à sa fugue, mais Heero préférait ne pas trop y penser : la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se sentir coupable.  
L'homme qui se présenta à sa porte était le même que celui qui était venu l'avertir du cambriolage. Heero le fit entrer et le fixa d'un air déterminé et dédaigneux.  
- Je vais sortir aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de votre protection mais je jugeais naturel de vous avertir avant de mes intentions, commença-t-il.  
L'homme haussa un sourcil.  
- Où allons-nous ?  
- _Je_ vais simplement sortir. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre présence en permanence dans mon dos.   
L'homme eut un sourire amusé qu'il réprima aussitôt.  
- Monsieur Yuy, je suis chargé de veiller à votre sécurité.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. Je suis on ne peut plus banal, c'est vous qui attirez l'attention sur moi. Vous ne passez de toute évidence pas pour un membre de ma famille et encore moins pour un ami.  
- Monsieur Yuy, je suis prêt à vous conduire où vous le désirerez mais comprenez bien qu'il est hors de question pour moi de vous laisser sortir seul.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon !   
- Vous êtes encore jeune, Monsieur Yuy, et vous êtes bien loin d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver. Sans doute pensez-vous que personne ne vous connaît mais des personnes qui planifieraient votre enlèvement par exemple, vous connaîtraient mieux que votre grand-père lui-même.  
Heero s'abstint de signaler que Jay ne le connaissait pas du tout et qu'ils avaient largement les moyens de payer une rançon.  
- Très bien, dans ce cas, suivez-moi, mais à distance. Je ne veux pas...  
Il s'interrompit un court instant et se ravisa. En réalité, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il puisse toujours voir où se trouvait son garde du corps ; ainsi, il pourrait être sûr de l'avoir semé lorsqu'il ne le verrait plus.  
- Je veux vous voir à la limite de mon champ de vision, pas plus loin, pas plus près. Est-ce clair ?  
- Monsieur Yuy, soyez raisonnable voyons...  
Heero avait horreur qu'on emploie ce genre de ton pour lui parler. Il plissa les yeux et rendit sa voix encore plus glaciale qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
- Savez-vous _qui_ vous paye ?  
- Bien sûr Monsieur, votre grand-père, Monsieur.  
- Avec _mon_ argent, souligna vicieusement Heero. Tout ce qui nous entoure m'appartient. _Vous_ m'appartenez. Mon grand-père ne fait que gérer _mes_ biens en attendant que j'atteigne ma majorité, qui n'est plus très loin à présent.  
L'homme sembla brusquement mal à l'aise. Heero détestait se comporter ainsi, il savait que dans ces moments-là, il était le parfait reflet de son grand-père, chose qu'il souhaitait éviter plus que tout. Et pourtant, Heero finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait, aujourd'hui ne serait pas une exception. Sans doute était-ce là aussi une caractéristique familiale...   
Heero décida d'enfoncer encore d'avantage le clou. Ses yeux de glace lançaient des éclairs bleutés.  
- Dans moins de deux ans, je serai majeur et je prendrai alors toutes les décisions que je jugerai bon de prendre. Pour le personnel, par exemple, je déciderai qui je garde. Et qui n'aura plus qu'à faire ses valises.  
Et Heero savait à quel point leurs employés étaient bien payés.  
- Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?  
L'homme avala péniblement sa salive.  
- Monsieur Yuy..., tenta-t-il.  
- Faites votre travail, vous avez raison sur ce point, je vous l'accorde, et suivez les directives de votre _véritable_ employeur : à la limite de mon champ de vision, pas moins, pas plus. Parce que même maintenant, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour vous faire renvoyer.  
Heero n'était pas sûr que cela lui serait aussi facile mais à son expression, il pouvait dire que l'homme, lui, en était convaincu, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.  
- Bien, conclut Heero comme si la discussion était close. J'aurais également besoin d'argent liquide. Je pense m'acheter de nouvelles chaussures, mentit-il. Il ne referait certainement pas l'erreur de la dernière fois. De plus, il aurait très probablement besoin de cet argent, mais il n'en avait pas à sa disposition, même dans sa propre maison. Il n'avait qu'à demander et l'on se chargeait de lui fournir ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Il aurait dû garder les liasses de billets, pensa-t-il alors, mais c'était trop tard à présent.  
- Naturellement, vous serez dédommagé. Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez remboursé avec... vingt pour-cent d'intérêt.  
L'homme garda la tête basse lorsqu'il murmura :   
- Très bien.  
- Bien. Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était plus tard qu'il ne le pensait.  
- Allez vous changer, vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans ce costume et passer inaperçu. Je vous retrouve en bas dans un quart d'heure.  
- Très bien Monsieur.  
L'homme sortit et Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en se massant les tempes. Malheureusement, le plus dur restait encore à faire...

Il se changea lui aussi, adoptant les vêtements les plus "normaux" qu'il put. Il opta pour une chemise blanche et une veste en jean, la seule qu'il avait, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile gris. Il parvint à trouver une paire de chaussures qui ne paraissaient pas trop neuves, puis se rendit au Rez-de-chaussée. Après tout, peut-être s'achèterait-il vraiment des chaussures... Il se demanda combien pouvaient coûter des baskets ?  
L'homme l'attendait déjà et lorsque Heero parvint à sa hauteur, il lui tendit une enveloppe.  
- Votre argent, Monsieur.  
- Je vous remercie.  
Heero ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit trois billets. Cela faisait beaucoup d'argent, mais comme le natté l'avait dit, ses chaussures habituelles devaient être chères... Il fourra les billets dans l'une de ses poches et rendit l'enveloppe vide à son garde du corps.  
- Allons-y.  
Ils montèrent en voiture. La pendule du salon sonna dix heures lorsqu'ils quittèrent la propriété.

- Où allons-nous Monsieur ?  
- Au centre ville, mentit Heero ; il n'allait certainement pas lui demander de le conduire directement où il voulait vraiment aller... En nous dépêchant, j'arriverai à temps pour la séance du matin.  
Il avait pris soin de vérifier les horaires sur Internet.  
- Un cinéma Monsieur ?  
- Je n'ai jamais été au cinéma...  
- Qu'allons-nous... qu'allez-vous voir, Monsieur ? [7]   
Heero avait prévu la question et cita le titre d'un film qui venait de sortir et rassemblait les foules.  
Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. A proximité du centre ville, Heero fit arrêter la voiture. L'homme se gara avec complaisance.  
- A la limite de mon champ de vision, rappela Heero en descendant du véhicule.  
- Pas moins, pas plus, j'ai bien compris Monsieur.  
Heero acquiesça sèchement et s'éloigna. L'homme lui laissa prendre de l'avance.   
Heero se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait naturel, vers le centre commercial où il savait trouver un grand cinéma comptant une vingtaine de salles. Demandant régulièrement son chemin pour ne pas perdre de temps, il ne tarda pas à atteindre son objectif. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir que l'homme ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Arrivé devant le cinéma, Heero fut pris d'une sueur froide. Son plan tombait à l'eau...  
Il n'avait pas menti, il n'avait jamais été au cinéma. Les films qu'il désirait voir, il les faisait acheter pour les visionner dans leur salle de projection privée, ou plus récemment, il en téléchargeait des versions pirates sur Internet et les regardait directement sur son ordinateur. [8]   
Bien qu'il aurait aimé tenter cette nouvelle expérience, cela n'entrait pas dans le cadre de la mission qu'il s'était fixée pour aujourd'hui. Une autre fois peut-être...  
Il avait prévu de se mêler à la foule et de profiter du monde pour s'éclipser discrètement, il n'avait pas pensé que la séance du matin était la moins plébiscitée par le public. La queue était bien trop disparate pour que son plan puisse fonctionner. Heero jura mentalement. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix, il devait être de retour lorsque Jay rentrerait de sa réunion. Il avait besoin d'un plan de secours. Un plan qui marcherait à coup sûr car il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.  
Au loin sur sa gauche, l'homme était là.  
Heero jeta un coup d'oeil aux horaires. Officiellement, il avait encore le temps de flâner avant que la séance ne débute. Il s'aventura alors dans les galeries marchandes. Plus loin, l'homme le suivit.  
Heero s'absorbait dans la contemplation de certaines boutiques. Une idée, il avait besoin d'une idée...  
Dans le reflet d'une vitrine, l'homme l'observait.  
Malheureusement pour Heero, en fin de matinée d'un milieu de semaine, le centre commercial était trop peu fréquenté pour qu'il puisse se contenter d'apporter de légères modifications à son plan originel...  
Il accéléra un peu sa marche. Derrière lui, l'homme lui emboîta le pas.  
Heero tournait à certaines intersections, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop évident qu'il cherchait à se rapprocher de la sortie. Une idée... Il avait une idée, mais il allait devoir compter avec la chance. Et dans son dos, l'homme le guettait.  
Heero s'arrêta devant une vitrine de chaussures de sport. Il décida qu'il aimerait bien des baskets blanches, peut-être jaunes, mais pas trop flashantes... Puis brusquement, il se mit à courir, espérant avoir pris l'homme au dépourvu. Il fila aussi vite qu'il put, bousculant des gens au passage et s'excusant sans se retourner. Il se rua à l'extérieur, priant pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, ce dont il avait impérativement besoin pour mener à bien son plan, mais s'il n'y en avait pas en plein centre ville, alors il ne savait vraiment pas où en trouver. Mais surtout, surtout, il fallait que l'homme le suive !  
Heero courait toujours, il commençait à avoir un point de côté. Appuyant sur son flanc droit, il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. L'homme surgit à son tour, scanna les environs ; leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et Heero reprit sa course. L'homme, visiblement furieux, aussi.  
Heero mit ses dernières ressources dans la centaine de mètres qui le séparaient du carrefour. Il fallait qu'il y en est ! Et il fallait aussi qu'il se mette au sport, pensa-t-il après avoir manqué de peu de trébucher. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, mais son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'il l'aperçut au milieu de la rue.  
Il se jeta littéralement sur lui et constata avec satisfaction que son essoufflement crédibiliserait sa composition. Il prit un air implorant et paniqué.  
- S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Un homme me suit depuis tout à l'heure, il me court après !  
Le policier leva un sourcil et regarda dans la direction donnée par le doigt tremblant de Heero.  
- S'il vous plaît, dites-lui d'arrêter ! Il me fait peur ! Je voulais aller au cinéma et il a commencé à me suivre ! Je suis ressorti et il m'a couru après ! J'ai peur ! [9]   
Et plus loin, l'homme, les joues rouges et l'air furieux, courait dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il vit Heero pendu au bras d'un agent de police et le désigner du doigt, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et hésita un instant.  
- C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Vous le voyez ? Il me suit partout !   
Et en vérité, l'homme était vraiment grand, vraiment baraqué. Et hésitait depuis qu'il avait vu l'uniforme.  
- S'il vous plaît, dites-lui...  
- Tout va bien petit. [10] Je vais aller le voir, reste ici.  
- J'ai peur ! insista encore Heero, le souffle toujours court mais la douleur au côté s'atténuant.  
- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, reste ici, tout ira bien.  
L'agent se dirigea vers l'homme, et le garde du corps se remit lui-même en mouvement. Il ne savait pas à quoi Monsieur Yuy jouait mais il n'appréciait pas du tout la plaisanterie. La promenade était terminée et on verrait bien si le morveux resterait aussi sûr de lui devant son grand-père ! A nouveau, la fureur le prit.  
Derrière le policier, Heero reprenait son souffle, guettant les environs.  
Lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur, le policier empêcha l'homme d'aller plus loin. Rapidement, la discussion s'envenima, l'homme étant trop énervé pour s'expliquer calmement et le policier pensant bien faire... Heero détala. Il courut encore, aussi vite qu'il put, et se jeta dans le premier bus qu'il croisa. S'écroulant sur un siège, il s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Il avait réussi...  
Mais la partie était encore loin d'être gagnée... [11] 

Il lui fallut cinq stations avant de commencer à respirer normalement. Il étudia alors le trajet, pour se rendre compte qu'il était parti dans la mauvaise direction, mais c'était d'une importance moindre, il lui suffisait de descendre et de rectifier sa trajectoire. Agissant toujours dans un souci d'efficacité, il demanda directement au chauffeur quelle direction prendre, s'arrêta à la station suivante puis suivit ses instructions.  
11 heures passées...  
Heero prit deux autres bus avant d'atteindre l'extrémité du boulevard qui bordait la plage. Et soupira en se souvenant combien il était long.  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 11 h 37. Presque l'heure du déjeuner. Au moins, cela augmentait ses chances de le trouver là-bas, et s'il n'y était pas, peut-être pourrait-on le renseigner ? Après tout, son signalement _était_ facilement reconnaissable. [12]   
Il ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver la natte et le blouson parmi la foule ambiante mais les motos étaient déjà plus rares et il était persuadé que s'il mettait la main sur Deathscythe, alors il trouverait son pilote.  
Régulièrement, il demandait aux passants s'ils savaient où se trouvait le Fast Fat Johnny's Food, mais lorsqu'il ne tombait pas sur des touristes, les gens lui répondaient par la négative. 11h52. Il lui restait peu de temps s'il voulait être rentré avant Jay.  
Suivant une impulsion, il traversa la rue et posa sa question à une vendeur de glace. Peut-être quelqu'un travaillant dans le coin serait-il plus à même de le renseigner ? Et en effet, le marchand lui indiqua la direction à prendre. Heero aurait certainement pu chercher longtemps, le fast food se trouvant dans une avenue perpendiculaire au boulevard.  
Angoissé par le temps qui filait et en possession d'une adresse plus précise, Heero se remit à courir, préférant ne pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si jamais la natte ne se trouvait pas là-bas. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en parvenant à l'avenue en question. S'avançant d'un pas vif, ses doigts pressés sous ses côtes douloureuses, il avisa trois motos rangées sur le côté. Le coeur battant, il s'en approcha et s'arrêta devant elles, complètement à bout de souffle. Il essuya de sa manche la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front et effleura du bout des doigts l'inscription. Deathscythe...  
Son coeur battait à tout rompre, sous l'effort mais aussi l'appréhension. S'il se retournait, verrait-il les yeux violets ?  
Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et pivota. La porte du fast food était ouverte à tout venant. Et juste en face, assis au comptoir sur un haut tabouret, encadré de deux autres personnes, se trouvait la natte tant recherchée. [13] Le motard portait des vêtements une fois de plus entièrement noirs et assez semblables à ceux qu'il avait la première que Heero l'avait vu, dans cette impasse.   
La respiration encore saccadée, le jeune Japonais pénétra de deux pas dans le pseudo-restaurant. Apparemment, le natté était en pleine... conversation avec la serveuse.   
Pourquoi se tenait-il là ? C'était complètement stupide, son idée était stupide, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que... peut-être était-il encore temps de faire demi-tour ?  
Considérait-il aussi ce lieu comme son territoire ? Même en plein jour ? Que penserait-il en le voyant ? Que ferait-il ?  
Hésitant, le ventre noué et proche du renoncement, Heero remarqua le jeune homme à la gauche du natté. Il le reconnu immédiatement à son bandeau rouge : la brute ; Jack.  
Heero avala péniblement sa salive. Sans doute avait-il des pulsions suicidaires pour avoir fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici.   
Il amorça le geste de faire demi-tour mais son mouvement dû attirer l'attention de Jack car ce dernier tourna alors la tête dans sa direction. Et son corps suivit lorsqu'il le reconnut.  
Heero ne pensait pas qu'il se souviendrait de lui ; après tout, ils n'avaient fait que se voir dans une impasse sombre, quelques minutes à peine, il y avait près de deux semaines de cela. Et pourtant...  
Jack le fixa d'un air haineux qui cloua Heero sur place. Le jeune voyou avait un coquard à l'oeil gauche et la lèvre inférieure fendue, ce qui le rendait encore plus intimidant. Il avait dû se battre, et Heero, le sachant hargneux, n'en était pas surpris.  
Une boule rendit sa gorge douloureuse. Il avait peut-être encore le temps de partir, se dit-il juste au moment où Jack donna un coup du revers de la main dans le coude du natté. Son chef se retourna vers lui, appréciant apparemment peu d'être interrompu en pleine discussion. Jack fit un simple geste du menton dans la direction d'Heero et le natté pivota sur son siège.  
La lumière éclaira le violet lorsque les yeux s'agrandirent pour la laisser passer. Trop tard pour fuir à présent...  
La mâchoire du jeune motard s'affaissa légèrement, entrouvrant à peine ses lèvres, mais rapidement, à la surprise succéda la colère. Heero déglutit péniblement mais ne broncha pas. Le violet était si sombre tout à coup...  
Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux pendant une, voire deux minutes, qui parurent une éternité à Heero, puis, graduellement, la colère laissa la place à l'interrogation. Bougeant à peine la tête, le natté glissa quelques mots à son ami avant d'attraper son blouson posé sur le comptoir. Se laissant glisser de son haut siège, il jeta le cuir par dessus son épaule et s'avança vers lui. Heero eut l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti mais avant qu'il ait pu retrouver son souffle, le natté se tenait devant lui. Il le fixa, ses yeux violets plissés, pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de parler.  
- C'est moi ou t'as quelque chose à me dire ?  
- Je, oui, non, euh...  
Un sourcil châtain s'arqua.  
- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une nouvelle fugue ?  
- N...non je... me suis éclipsé...  
- Eclipsé, laisse-moi rire. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu foutre ici ?  
- Je... tu...  
Heero se sentait complètement ridicule à bafouiller de la sorte. Il avait passé près de deux jours à imaginer cette scène, faisant les questions et les réponses, écrivant les dialogues, peaufinant son texte... [14] Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait face à lui, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, n'était même pas capable d'aligner deux mots de façon cohérente. Un peu plus loin, Jack et un autre garçon le fixaient d'un air mauvais.  
- T'accouches oui ? J'ai pas toute la journée !  
Heero baissa les yeux. Le mitraillage de questions s'interrompit un instant.  
- Bon, on va pas rester là, on bloque le passage et après le patron grogne qu'on fait peur aux clients. On va s'installer à cette table au fond, reprit-il en poussant sans douceur mais sans brutalité non plus, Heero sur sa gauche. Puis il se tourna vers le comptoir et leva le bras en faisant claquer ses doigts : Katty !  
- J'arrive ! répondit une voix féminine.  
Le natté le poussa encore, jusqu'à une table libre parmi d'autres, les quatre adolescents étant les seuls clients présents.  
- Assieds-toi là.  
Heero s'exécuta, imité par Duo qui prit place face à lui.  
- Comment tu m'as r'trouvé ?  
- ... Tu avais une carte de ce lieu dans ton blouson...  
- Tu as fouillé dans mon blouson ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Heero jugea préférable de ne pas mentionner sa petite incursion dans le répertoire de la police...  
- J'avais froid aux mains, fit Heero en tentant un coup d'oeil par-dessus sa frange rebelle. Le natté n'avait pas l'air content de le revoir...  
- Je vois. Visiblement, nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot 'adieu'. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les gars ?  
Duo se tourna vers la serveuse et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur. Le changement d'attitude était saisissant.  
- Comme d'hab' pour moi, lui dit-il avant de revenir vers Heero, l'interrogeant du regard. Son sourire avait de nouveau disparu.  
Heero releva les yeux vers la jeune fille et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans un fast-food, qu'est-ce qu'on y servait ? Des hamburgers ? Mais il avait l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit. Il fallait pourtant qu'il réponde quelque chose...  
- La même chose pour lui, coupa court à ses pensées la voix du natté alors que le silence s'éternisait.  
- Deux shakes vanilles, [15] ça marche ! Ça fera 1,5 chacun.  
Duo plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira quelques pièces qu'il compta avant de les jeter sur le plateau posé sur leur table. On payait donc avant consommation ici... Heero sortit à son tour l'un de ses trois billets et le déposa dans le plateau. Il entendit un 'gasp' aigu avant que le natté ne s'empare à toute vitesse du billet pour le lui fourrer en boule de force dans la main.  
- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Range ça tout de suite !   
- Je... je vais pas avoir la monnaie..., commença en hésitant la jeune fille, toujours sous le choc. [16]   
- T'as pas plus petit ?  
Heero regarda les yeux violets avant de secouer piteusement la tête. Ça s'annonçait mal...  
Jurant dans sa barbe, Duo rajouta quelques pièces sur le plateau.  
- Voilà, ça fait 3, le compte y est. [17]   
- Je te remercie, je vous apporte ça tout de suite !  
Très très mal...  
Heero risqua un regard, pour s'apercevoir que Duo le regardait lui aussi. A mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité et la sidération, il secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche.  
- Mais à quoi tu penses ?  
- Je...  
- Ça t'arrive souvent de te balader avec ça sur toi ?  
- ... Non...  
- Et bien pour ton information, sache que le commun des mortels non plus. Pour tout dire, c'est même la première fois que j'en vois un en vrai, ce qui est le cas de la plupart des habitants de ce pays.  
Heero ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Lui non plus n'en avait jamais vu auparavant ; pour lui, l'argent était une série de chiffres inscrits dans des colonnes, le long de pages imprimées ou sur un écran d'ordinateur.  
- Et voilà, deux vanilles servis frais ! s'exclama la serveuse avec enthousiasme, tout en posant les verres devant eux.  
- Thanks Poussy Cat.  
- Je t'en prie, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Autre chose ?  
- Na-aah ch'est f'oid ! Pas pour l'instant merci.  
- Appelle-moi si tu changes d'avis, je sais qu'un shake, c'est peu pour toi !  
- Katty ! protesta-t-il d'un ton faussement indigné.  
Elle s'éloigna en gloussant derrière son plateau.  
Duo savoura un instant son milk shake avant de redevenir sérieux.  
- Alors, tu songes répondre à ma question un jour ? Qu'est-ce-que-tu-me-veux ?  
Heero cessa l'inspection de son verre pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. C'était étrange, de partager une sorte de glace avec quelqu'un comme lui... Mais ce n'était pas mauvais, un "milk shake"...  
- Je veux que tu voles quelque chose pour moi.  
Duo s'étrangla dans son verre.  
- Tu m'la r'fais là ?  
- Je veux que tu voles quelque chose pour moi, répéta Heero avec exactement la même intonation.  
- Faut que j'aille chez l'oto-rhino...  
- Je voudrais que tu...  
- J'ai entendu ! Dis-moi sincèrement là : t'es sérieux ou tu te fous de ma gueule ?  
- Je suis sérieux.  
- Tu te fous de moi !  
Heero baissa la tête, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien vouloir de toute façon ? Tu peux te payer tout ce que tu veux, non ?  
- Non.  
- Arrête, j'ai _vu_ où tu habites !  
- L'argent ne peut pas tout acheter.  
- Bien sûr que si, suffit d'y mettre le prix. [18]   
- Pas ça.  
- Ah ouais ? Et quelle est cette chose merveilleuse qui n'a pas de prix ?  
- La vérité.  
Silence.  
- Il... il y a un journal... Je veux... voudrais que tu le voles pour moi.  
- Un... journal ? Du genre intime ?  
Heero fut réticent pendant un instant mais après tout, s'il voulait espérer le convaincre, il devait répondre à ses questions.  
- De mon père. Je me souviens qu'il écrivait dedans. J'étais petit. Jay... mon grand-père... il le garde dans un bureau qu'il ferme toujours à clé, qu'il soit à l'intérieur ou pas. Il n'y a qu'une clé et il ne s'en sépare jamais...  
- C'est louche, concéda Duo.  
- Je veux ce journal. Il me revient de droit. Jay prétend qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu. J'ai cherché partout, il ne _peut pas_ être ailleurs. Il doit le garder dans un coffre ou quelque chose comme ça...  
Pause.  
- Alors... puisque tu as déjà réussi à entrer une fois et à forcer un coffre..., poursuivit avec hésitation Heero en relevant les yeux vers Duo. Et à l'expression qu'affichait ce dernier, il compris qu'il venait de commettre une erreur.  
- Je vois, cracha le natté avec dégoût, c'est du chantage ; si je ne t'obéis pas, tu me dénonces à la police, c'est ta parole contre la mienne et je finis en t...  
- Non ! Je... je te paye ! Je... Le billet de tout à l'heure, tout ce que tu veux, j'en ai trois sur moi...  
Duo plissa les yeux, étudiant le jeune homme, jugeant de sa sincérité. [19]   
- Si ça ne te suffit pas, on passera à la banque. J'ignore combien je peux retirer d'argent d'un coup parce que je suis encore mineur mais on pourra y retourner, autant qu'il le faudra...  
Bien sûr, réalisa Heero, réussir à "s'éclipser" à chaque fois serait loin d'être évident et il se devait d'être honnête avec lui.  
- Je... je ne pourrai peut-être pas toujours réussir à sortir mais... on peux te créer un compte, j'ai de quoi l'ouvrir et je... on fait un virement, je... je te paye..., acheva Heero en baissant de nouveau les yeux, incapable de faire face plus longtemps au jeune motard. Il se tournait en ridicule, il était vraiment pitoyable, il devait le trouver pitoyable...   
- A quel point tu y tiens ?  
- P... pardon ? demanda-t-il un peu confus en relevant légèrement ses yeux bleus.  
- Ce journal, à quel point tu y tiens ? Combien tu serais prêt à y mettre ?  
- ... Je n'ai pas le chiffre récent en tête mais la dernière fois que j'ai regardé mon compte personnel, il se soldait à 152.843,51. [20]   
La mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa brutalement. Ses yeux avaient pris la taille d'une soucoupe. Grand format. Sa bouche se ferma pour se rouvrir, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
- Sans tenir compte des intérêts..., mentionna distraitement Heero.  
Duo se réanima quelque peu mais brassait toujours du vide avec sa bouche, incapable de proférer un seul son. Heero attendit. Est-ce que c'était bon signe ? Est-ce que ça lui suffirait ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait ?  
Les yeux à moitié dans le vague, Duo fixa son milk shake d'un air désespéré.  
- Je voudrais un grand verre d'alcool..., dit-il une fois sa voix retrouvée, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Heero.  
- Euh... Je... peux en commander, proposa-t-il.  
Et Duo éclata de rire.  
Heero le regarda stupéfait. Il... riait ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Ou fait ? Il... se moquait de lui ?  
Ne pouvait-il donc véritablement rien faire correctement, mis à part se rendre toujours un peu plus ridicule ?  
Duo prit une bonne minute pour se calmer, et encore dut-il essuyer quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux.  
- Crois-moi petit, fit-il, la voix encore secouée, ils n'ont pas le genre d'alcool qu'il me faudrait ici.  
Il s'efforça de reprendre son souffle. Okay, il était en train de rêver... Un rêve space, mais il en avait l'habitude. Etrange, malgré tout, de rêver de ce garçon...  
- Donc, résuma Duo, si je comprends bien, tu serais prêt à me filer plus de 150.000 pour un putain de journal intime ?  
- Ça te suffirait ? demanda avec hésitation Heero.  
Duo se donna une tape sur le front et secoua la tête avec désespoir.  
- Tu n'as donc aucune conscience de la valeur de l'argent ? Tu réalises la somme que ça représente ? 150.000 ? Tu réalises ? Putain, j'arrive pas à réaliser moi, c'est du domaine de l'abstraction mathématique à ce niveau, pour moi !  
- Je... je veux ce journal...  
- C'est ce que je constate oui !  
Duo était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit une présence se rapprocher d'eux. Une main s'appuya avec nonchalance sur la table.  
- Un problème... boss ?  
Duo releva lentement les yeux vers lui. Jack avait vraiment besoin d'être dressé... Oui, il commençait _vraiment_ à l'énerver.  
- Aucun. Je peux savoir depuis _quand_ tu viens interrompre un repas d'affaire ?  
- Repas d'affaire ? fit narquoisement Jack avant de se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard brûlant de Duo. Je me demandais juste ce qu'il voulait et ce qui te prenait aussi longtemps, c'est tout...  
- Rien qui te concerne, tu peux repartir, c'est bon.  
- Il cherche les ennuis ou quoi ? fit Jack en fixant méchamment Heero.  
- Il n'est visiblement pas le seul dans ce cas...  
Jack se retourna vers son chef.  
- C'est quoi ce merdier ?  
Duo se redressa et se planta devant Jack, se plaçant inconsciemment entre lui et Heero.  
- Tu retournes à ta place ou tu te casses d'ici, je m'en fous tant que tu arrêtes de m'emmerder. Tu m'emmerdes, Jack, tu me fais vraiment chier. Je suis patient avec toi. Trop. Je commence à épuiser mes réserves.  
- Tu traînes avec les friqués maintenant ? A moins que tu te les tapes ? Ça paye bien ?  
Le coup parti tout seul et Jack percuta la table _ heureusement vide _ située derrière lui.  
- J'ai peut-être pas été suffisamment clair alors laisse-moi te le répéter une dernière fois : tu-te-casses-de-là. Après ta lâcheté de l'autre fois, t'as drôlement intérêt à pas me chercher Jack, tu m'entends ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que je te recroise pas de la journée... Et embarque Dale avec toi.  
Jack se releva péniblement et porta la main à sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit le goût du sang. Il s'éclipsa sans un regard, et arrivé à la porte, il beugla :   
- On se casse Dale !  
Le troisième comparse, surpris, quitta le comptoir.  
- Bin, y vient pas avec nous, D... ?  
- On se casse j't'ai dit !  
- Oh... Okay...  
Dale jeta un coup d'oeil indécis à Duo avant de suivre son ami, non sans lancer un "Bye Kate !"  
Quelques secondes plus tard, deux motos démarrèrent en trombe.  
Duo poussa un soupir fatigué et se rassit.  
- Hey, ça va ? Remets-toi petit, fit-il en remarquant que Heero était encore plus pale que d'habitude.  
- Je... C'est ma faute...  
- Bah, laisse tomber, Jack est un connard de toute façon. Je commence à croire qu'il aime bien ça, en fait, se faire cogner dessus...  
- Est-ce que... il était là lui aussi... Il sait que c'est chez moi que ... ?  
- J'ai pas jugé utile de le lui dire. Je pensais pas te revoir non plus de toute façon, je te signale...  
- Hm...  
- Donc... On en était où ? demanda Duo d'un ton presque moqueur en se massant distraitement le poing droit.  
- ... Au fait que je n'avais aucune conscience de la valeur de l'argent...  
- Que tu voulais ce fameux journal, c'est ça... Je suppose que la sécurité a été augmentée depuis la dernière fois ?  
- Nous sommes en train de recruter du personnel et le système de vidéo-surveillance a été renforcé dès le lendemain.  
- Hum... Est-ce que la clôture ouest a été touchée ?  
- ... Non, pas que je sache.  
Duo prit un air pensif.  
- Est-ce que... ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?  
Duo le regarda intensément. Heero déglutit péniblement sous l'acuité du regard.  
- Je suis trop gentil, ça me prendra un jour...  
Heero sentit son cur faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il acceptait !  
Il consulta sa montre ; déjà si tard ! Et Jay qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer !  
- Pressé ?  
- Je... Il faut que je sois rentré avant Jay... On doit passer à la banque rapidement avant qu'elle ne ferme pour le déjeuner...  
- Non, c'est bon.  
Heero le fixa avec incompréhension. Avait-il mal compris? Le natté avait accepté, non ?  
- Je préfère ne rien te devoir pour l'instant. Si quelque chose foire, je prendrai comme payement le fait que tu me sortes de taule.  
Bien que légèrement confus, Heero hocha rapidement et plusieurs fois la tête  
- Tu sais où sont placées les caméras ?  
- Non, mais je peux les pirater.  
- Uh ?  
- Je m'y connais un peu en informatique, les caméras ne seront pas un problème. Je peux faire des enregistrements ce soir et les diffuser plus tard en créant un canal périphérique de diffusion et...  
- Okay, okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Duo en levant les mains, [21] tu t'occupes des caméras. Faudra éviter les gardes... Ton... Ce Jay, là, corrigea Duo, le jeune homme semblant ne pas tellement apprécier le terme 'grand-père', il y est souvent, dans ce bureau ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais lorsqu'il y est, c'est toujours le soir. La journée, il est souvent en rendez-vous ou au siège de la société...  
- Trop dangereux de faire ça le jour.  
Ils marquèrent une pause, chacun absorbé dans ses propres réflexions.  
- Jay part en voyage d'affaire après-demain soir...  
Les yeux violets s'illuminèrent, hypnotisant Heero.  
- Quelle heure ?  
- Hm..., fit Heero en fronçant les sourcils. L'avion part vers les 22 heures je crois. Il devrait quitter la propriété vers les 20h30.  
- Privé, l'avion ?  
Heero acquiesça, même s'il ne voyait pas le rapport.  
- L'ouverture du portail, manuelle ou électrique ?  
- ... Electrique...  
- Contrôlable par ordinateur ?  
- Je... suppose... Pourquoi ?  
- Oh, rien, juste une idée comme ça... 20h30 est un peu tôt pour agir, fait pas encore tout à fait nuit, mais si c'est l'occaz d'occuper les gardes... L'avion risque pas de partir sans ton vieux, s'il est privé... Tu pourrais momentanément bloquer le portail ? Donne-moi simplement dix minutes de battement, histoire de leur fournir une distraction pendant que je m'approche de chez toi. Je viendrai à pieds...  
- Oh... Je vois.  
- Une fois sur place... Où se situe le bureau ?  
- Au second.  
- La serrure de la porte ?  
Heero secoua la tête pour marquer son incompréhension.  
- Quelle genre de clé ? Petite et plate ? Epaisse et rectangulaire ? Du genre toute simple ? ... On peut voir l'intérieur de la pièce en regardant par le trou de la serrure ? changea de technique Duo, voyant que l'autre ne savait pas répondre.  
- Oui.  
- Bien ! Le coffre maintenant, tu sais où il se trouve ?  
- Non. C'était le bureau de mon père. Jay l'a plus ou moins récupéré pour son compte après sa mort.  
... Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, ajouta-t-il mentalement.  
De son côté, Duo n'insista pas, le sujet familial semblait être épineux...  
- Tu ne l'as donc jamais vu ?  
- Mon père ?  
- Le coffre, idiot !  
- Oh ! Non.  
Duo réfléchit.  
- Avec un peu de chance, il ressemblera à l'autre. S'il est trop complexe, je pourrai rien faire pour toi... Dis... il sera pas piégé au moins ?  
- Piégé ?  
- Jet d'acide, aiguille empoisonnée, ce genre de truc... non ? Tu vas jamais au cinéma ? plaisanta Duo.  
- Non.  
- Oh... Oui bon bref, les gardes ont changé leurs heures de tour de garde ?  
- Non.  
- Les crétins. Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils ne pensent pas se faire visiter par la même personne dans la même semaine...

Il prirent quelques minutes encore pour peaufiner leur plan, Duo demandant de nouvelles précisions. Il semblait mettre beaucoup de minutie et de précaution dans son 'travail', à la grande satisfaction d'Heero. Son forceur de coffre était un professionnel...   
Il aurait presque pu sourire à cette pensée...

- Et bien, je crois qu'on a fait l'tour, décréta finalement Duo, achevant l'hamburger qu'il avait entre temps commandé. [22]   
Il se lécha les doigts avec application avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Heero ne le quitta pas des yeux.  
- Toujours pas faim ? Je rajouterai l'addition sur ma paye...  
Heero secoua la tête  
- T'es pas humain, soupira-t-il, t'as à peine touché à ton milk shake.  
- Je suis désolé.  
Duo se contenta de hausser les épaules puis se leva. Il enfila souplement son blouson.  
- Je t'accompagne à proximité de chez toi ? Maintenant que je connais le chemin...  
Heero hésita. Ce n'était peut-être pas très prudent. D'un autre côté, s'il se contentait de le rapprocher...  
Heero n'avait pas très envie de rentrer, il n'osait imaginer ce qui l'attendait lorsque son garde le confronterait à Jay... Sauf peut-être si Heero pouvait parler à l'homme avant...  
S'il avait pu faire autrement, Heero aurait probablement refusé la proposition, mais il était bien plus tard qu'il ne l'avait prévu à l'origine, et puis... sentir de nouveau le vent siffler à ses oreilles, et la chaleur de son dos contre lui... Voir le paysage défiler, et sa natte épouser les ondulations du vent... Se sentir vivre encore... enfin...  
- Alors ?  
Heero acquiesça en silence.

Duo prit place sur Deathscythe et tapota le peu de place laissée derrière lui. Heero enjamba à son tour la moto.  
- Accroche-toi, dit Duo en faisant vrombir le moteur, et cette fois, Heero passa sans hésitation ses bras autour de sa taille et assura fortement son étreinte, soudant ainsi leurs deux corps. Un sourire amusé passa rapidement sur les lèvres de Duo, sans que Heero puisse le voir.

Le trajet fut grisant et beaucoup trop court au goût de Heero.  
Il voulait voler...  
Mais le natté en décida autrement en marquant un arrêt au bout d'un rue. La natte disparue et fut remplacée par les yeux violets. Malgré l'étrange impression de manque, Heero ne pensa pas perdre au change, bien qu'il fut également obligé de lâcher sa taille. Il descendit de moto.  
- Il vaut mieux que je te laisse ici ; les quartiers chics commencent au bout de cette rue, fit Duo en pointant la direction du doigt. Tu reconnais le chemin ?  
Le visage d'Heero resta vide ; ce type n'exprimait donc jamais aucune émotion ? Duo soupira. C'était lui qui devait lui indiquer où il habitait ?   
- Tu vas tout droit, deuxième à gauche puis troisième à droite, et tu y es. T'en as pour vingt minutes tout au plus.  
Heero acquiesça, enregistrant ses instructions.  
- N'oublie pas de t'occuper des caméras.  
Nouvel acquiescement.  
- Alors j'y vais. A après-demain, sourit amicalement Duo.  
Heero le regardait toujours dans les yeux mais ne broncha pas. Ne souriait-il donc jamais non plus ? Pour un peu, Duo l'aurait presque prit pour un défi... Au lieu de ça, il partit en trombe en direction de la plage...  
Ils ne vivaient pas dans le même monde...

Heero resta planté où il était quelques secondes après avoir perdu la natte de vue, puis amorça le chemin du retour.  
Arrivé chez lui, il fusilla simplement du regard tous ceux qu'il croisa, les défiant de poser la moindre question ou de ne serait-ce que s'intéresser à son retour insolite.  
Jay n'était pas encore rentré, constata-t-il avec soulagement.  
Il n'eut pas grand mal à convaincre l'homme de garder le silence, lui rappelant que son grand-père le licencierait à la seconde où il apprendrait que Heero avait pu lui fausser compagnie. Silence d'un côté comme de l'autre, donnant-donnant, ils y gagnaient tous les deux. L'homme était un être faible, facilement influençable et manipulable. Dès qu'il en aurait le pouvoir, Heero s'entourerait mieux que ça...  
Il reçu sa leçon de gestion comme prévu mais eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer tant son esprit dérivait ailleurs.  
Les deux jours qui suivirent furent interminables... [23] 

*******

Heero était prêt. Il avait retardé le départ de Jay de douze minutes très exactement avant de libérer l'ouverture du portail.  
Son ordinateur était branché sur le système de vidéo-surveillance. L'écran était divisé en plusieurs fenêtres et un programme simple qu'il avait mis au point, permettait de passer d'une caméra à l'autre. Imitant son cambrioleur personnel, Heero s'était entièrement vêtu de noir. Ses vêtements étaient moins moulants que ceux du natté mais Heero était assez satisfait du résultat. Il n'avait pas eu grand mal à trouver un pantalon noir mais pour le haut, ça lui avait été un peu plus difficile. Il avait malgré tout fini par mettre la main sur un t-shirt qui, bien que légèrement trop petit, lui allait encore. Le col était un peu serré et Heero n'avait pas l'habitude de porter quelque chose de si près du corps mais après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée.  
Heero était donc prêt, mais il commençait à être inquiet. Pourquoi son complice n'était-il pas encore là ?  
Légèrement nerveux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles et se pencha sur son écran puis commença à passer en revue toutes les caméras qui surveillaient la propriété, lorsqu'il entendit un coup donné contre la vitre de sa chambre. Il s'en approcha lentement. Une main gantée apparut et frappa un autre coup. Le coeur battant plus vite, il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, laissant entrer l'air frais du soir. Il se pencha un peu, pour voir deux éclats violacés lui sourire.  
- Hey man ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me filer un coup de main là ?  
Heero attrapa la main tendue et hissa le natté jusqu'à lui. Duo s'écroula à moitié dans ses bras avant que ses pieds ne se trouvent de nouveau en contact avec le sol.  
- Thanks man ! fit-il en se dégageant. Fiou, j'ai cru m'être fait repérer à un moment ! Tu sais que t'habites vachement loin de la civilisation quand faut venir à pied ? Enfin je... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? s'interrompit-il en remarquant enfin les vêtements que portait Heero. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Avait-il encore commis une erreur ? Il s'inspecta mais ne voyait pas ce qui clochait dans sa tenue.  
- Je m'habille comme toi..., commença-t-il en regardant le natté dans les yeux.  
Duo retint difficilement un éclat de rire mais ne réussit pas à réprimer totalement son sourire.  
- Hum, oui, c'est très sexy mais, euh, je veux dire je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habilles normalement petit ; au cas où il y aurait un problème, on pourrait trouver bizarre de te voir comme ça...  
- On trouvera bizarre de me trouver en dehors de ma chambre... et je ne suis pas petit.  
Duo rigola, probablement à la dernière remarque, mais ne la releva pas.  
- Raison de plus pour ne pas paraître encore plus bizarre.  
- ... Je me change.  
Heero se détourna avec raideur et se dirigea vers son mur-penderie. Duo, lui, laissa rapidement son regard errer dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le lit. Avec le sourire d'un gosse préparant un mauvais tour, il sauta dessus, se laissa rebondir un instant, avant de s'étaler de toute sa longueur, les bras en croix et les yeux rivés au plafond. Cherchant une position confortable, il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.  
- Putain, je kiffe ton matelas. Je crois que j'en voudrais un comme ça plus tard. Peut-être pas aussi large, ou peut-être que si en fait, c'est cool de pouvoir s'étaler... Hey ! Après ce soir, je pourrais peut-être m'en payer un ! Remarque, je vois pas trop ce que j'en ferais pour l'instant, et pis ce serait sûrement claquer du fric pour pas grand chose, c'est qu'un matelas après tout, mais bon, il est quand même d'enfer. Je me demande combien il coûte... ?  
Duo ne reçut pas de réponse mais il avait plutôt l'habitude que l'on ignore son babillage. Il se redressa sur le coude pour voir où se trouvait son "employeur".  
- Hey, c'est quoi la marq... ?  
Il s'interrompit brusquement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : le jeune Japonais lui tournait le dos et avait la tête plongée dans sa penderie. Ses vêtements sombres gisaient à ses pieds et il... il ne portait plus qu'un boxer noir. Sa position, légèrement penchée en avant, faisait ressortir ses fesses parfaitement moulées par le tissu tendu. Duo oublia d'avaler sa salive.  
- Oh bon sang, pensa-t-il alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la peau bronzée qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, bon sang mais à quoi y pense ?? Mais pourquoi y pense pas ?? Se foutre à poil sous mes yeux !!  
Le jeune homme se redressa alors et Duo reprit avec précipitation sa position initiale, de peur qu'il ne voit qu'il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Avalant péniblement sa salive, Duo s'absorba avec ferveur dans la contemplation du plafond. Mais rien à faire, son esprit semblait lui projeter la scène sur la surface blanche, allant même jusqu'à extrapoler sur la situation. [24]   
- Je suis prêt, dit Heero, qui avait fini de se changer.  
Duo effectua un demi-tour sur lui-même pour cacher une certaine partie de son anatomie qui avait réagi au quart de tour. Il s'efforça de se recomposer une expression normale (ou tout au moins pas trop dépravée) et se tourna vers Heero. Ce dernier portait un simple débardeur vert par-dessus son boxer.  
Duo avait déjà trouvé des personnes sexy _ le Japonais justement, par exemple, dans sa tenue de pseudo mauvais garçon. Il avait déjà trouvé des personnes adorables _ et bien, lui encore, lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en tenue de nuit, avec ses chaussettes blanches et sa petite moue boudeuse et mal réveillée... Mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré personne pouvant être les deux à la fois. Pour lui, ces deux notions n'étaient pas vraiment compatibles, quelqu'un pouvait éventuellement être tour à tour l'un ou l'autre, mais pas les deux en même temps. Et pourtant...  
Duo se donna une gifle mentale alors qu'il se sentait réagir encore plus. Mais pourquoi ce type lui faisait un effet pareil ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir ? De toutes les envies auxquelles Duo avait été soumis dans sa vie, ce garçon était la pire des tentations ! Et Duo était mortifié d'avoir de telles pensées face à tant d'innocence... C'était salir quelque chose de pur...  
- C'est ce que je porte normalement pour dormir, signala Heero en se méprenant sur le long silence du natté.  
- Gueuks..., fit très intelligemment Duo, impressionné lui-même d'être parvenu à émettre un son. ... C'est parfait. Ça fera l'affaire, je veux dire.  
Heero fronça les sourcils. Dans ce cas, qu'attendaient-ils ?  
- Hn. Est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il en allant refermer la fenêtre et tirer à moitié les rideaux.  
- On attend minuit.  
- Oh. ... Pourquoi être venu si tôt alors ?  
- Quand on a une occasion, faut savoir la saisir. [25] Personne n'entrerait dans une maison pour la cambrioler à 20h30. Maintenant au moins, je suis sur place. Et au chaud, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Oh, fit de nouveau Heero en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de son bureau. Duo détourna le regard. Parler un peu l'avait aidé à se calmer mais il craignait une rechute s'il bougeait déjà. Il ôta ses gants de cuir qui lui tenaient chaud puis examina la pièce avec plus d'attention. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de le faire avant.  
- Sympa ta chambre...  
- Hn.  
- La déco est pas terrible par contre. Ça manque un peu de photo ou de posters...  
Duo fronça les sourcils.  
- Y'a aucune photo ni poster d'ailleurs... Comment ça se fait ?  
- Et de qui aurais-je la photo ? demanda platement Heero.  
Duo reporta son attention sur lui.  
- Bin, j'chais pas moi, ta famille, tes amis...  
Il savait que lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour posséder une photo de Solo...  
- Je n'ai pas d'amis.  
Duo hausse un sourcil.  
- Tout le monde a au moins un ami. Non ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'Heero gardait le silence. Enfin, tu dois bien avoir des copains à l'école non ?  
- Je ne vais pas à l'école. Je prends des cours par correspondance et reçois des professeurs particuliers.  
- Oh... [26]   
Gosse de riche, pensa Duo.  
- Attends... ça veut dire que tu sors jamais d'ici ??  
Heero détourna le regard. Il n'aimait pas être questionné.  
- Jamais ?? s'exclama un peu plus fort Duo en se redressant un peu plus sur ses coudes. La vache ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi t'as envie de prendre l'air !  
- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre l'air...  
- Ah ouais ? C'était quoi le cirque d'il y a deux semaines alors ?  
Heero ne répondit pas.  
- Moi en tout cas, je crèverais si j'étais enfermé tout le temps !  
- J'aime la solitude.  
- Tu parles, tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas autre chose !  
Duo vit Heero serrer les poings et s'insulta intérieurement pour ne pas s'être tu pour une fois. Changer de sujet...  
- ...  
Trouver un autre sujet...  
- ...  
N'importe quoi !  
- J'ai faim.  
Il reçut pour sa peine un regard dénué de toute expression.  
- Euh... j'ai pas vraiment mangé avant de venir ici et... enfin, on a du temps à perdre avant minuit et... euh..., bafouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.   
Heero se leva et sortit sans prononcer un mot ni lui adresser un regard.  
Duo soupira. Pas terrible comme diversion, il faisait mieux que ça d'habitude... Mais c'était aussi vrai que son estomac ne tarderait pas à crier famine et c'était tout à fait le genre d'effet sonore qu'il fallait éviter lorsqu'on commettait un cambriolage.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent... La porte se rouvrit brusquement et Duo se jeta derrière le lit. La porte se ferma, Duo se recroquevilla, le coeur battant. Quelques pas sur la moquette qui se rapprochaient...  
La tête du Japonais apparut dans son champ de vision ; Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Bordel, t'aurais pu dire que c'était toi ! J'ai eu les j'tons d'ma vie !  
- Personne n'entre jamais dans ma chambre.  
- Ouais bin je pouvais pas savoir et pis les exceptions, ça arrivent !  
Il se releva et s'épousseta machinalement.  
- Où t'étais passé ? s'enquit-il en constatant que son vis-à-vis avait les mains vides.  
- Le repas arrive.  
- Tu manges dans ta chambre ?  
- Hn.  
- Oh... Tu fais toujours ça ?  
- Quand Jay n'est pas là.  
- Tu peux pas, euh, manger avec le personnel ? Ça te ferait de la compagnie...  
- Je préfère ici.  
- Ah... Tu dois _vraiment_ aimer la solitude alors..., murmura Duo sans véritablement vouloir remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Hum... c'est quoi ça ? fit-il en désignant l'ordinateur.  
- Les caméras de vidéo-surveillance.  
- Wah ! Sérieux, on peut tout voir ? Montre-moi !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? demanda Heero en prenant place devant l'écran.  
Duo se rapprocha.  
- Bin, fais voir un peu où sont les gardes...  
Heero fit voler rapidement ses doigts sur le clavier ; les images affichées dans les différentes fenêtres se modifièrent. Duo étudia en silence pendant plusieurs minutes ce que lui montrait Heero. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par deux coups donnés à la porte.  
- Le repas, fit simplement Heero.  
Duo alla rapidement se planquer sous le lit. Heero réceptionna le dîner et congédia poliment mais avec froideur l'employée de maison.  
- Tu peux sortir, c'est bon.  
Duo s'exécuta et se redressa, avant de déclarer avec un sourire :   
- Alors, y'a quoi au menu ?  
  
Ils se restaurèrent succinctement, surtout Heero, avant de reprendre leurs positions devant l'ordinateur.  
- Tu pourrais me montrer le chemin qu'on va suivre ? demanda Duo en prenant appui d'une main sur le bureau et de l'autre sur le dossier de la chaise. Heero fut momentanément troublé par la brusque promiscuité ; le natté se tenait suffisamment près de lui pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Heero écarta mentalement cette impression dérangeante. Ses doigts volèrent de nouveau avec dextérité et les fenêtres se fermèrent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Duo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voyait plus qu'un écran noir.  
- Je vais chercher les plans là où ils se trouvent, répondit simplement Heero comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
- Ah.  
Un plan s'afficha alors. Heero approcha son doigt de l'écran sans le toucher.  
- Nous sommes ici. Les escaliers se trouvent ici et ici.  
- Je connais cet étage, rappela Duo.  
- Hn.  
Une seconde fenêtre apparut.  
- Le bureau en question se trouve ici, désigna de la même façon Heero.  
Duo étudia avec attention l'itinéraire, mémorisant les plans afin d'avoir d'éventuelles sorties de secours.  
- Tu me montres les caméras sur le trajet ?  
Heero s'exécuta.  
- Il n'y a pas de caméra dans le bureau ?  
- Non.  
- Dans ta chambre non plus je suppose.  
- Bien sûr que non. [27]   
- Hm... C'est quoi ça ?  
- Un autre bureau.  
- Quelles sont les pièces ayant une caméra à l'intérieur ?  
Heero les lui désigna sur le plan, faisant apparaître simultanément les images y correspondant.  
- Elles sont à infrarouges ?  
- Bien sûr...  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr, heureusement que tout le monde n'en a pas chez soi, ce s'rait la mort du boulot ! C'est nouveau ?  
- Oui.  
- Je dois me sentir flatté ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Ce n'était pas une vraie question, petit.  
- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça.  
- Quoi, répliqua-t-il malicieusement, tu voudrais quand même pas que je te donne du 'Monsieur Yuy' non plus, nan ?  
Heero le fixa avec méfiance.  
- Comment tu connais mon nom ?  
Duo rigola doucement.  
- Tu crois que je cambriole une maison sans même lire le nom écrit sur la boîte aux lettres ? Et pis le gars de l'aut' soir t'as appelé comme ça, 'Monsieur Yuy', fit-il en imitant le ton qu'avait employé l'homme. Heero ne répondit rien.  
Duo haussa les épaules et étudia encore un peu le plan.  
- Bon, c'est bon, je vois le chemin à prendre, merci. Quelles pièces sont habituellement fermées à clé ?  
- Aucune, mais elles peuvent toutes l'être.  
- Okay. Bon...  
Duo jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de l'ordinateur. 22 heures passées de peu.  
- Bin réveille-moi un peu avant minuit... [28]   
Il s'installa sur le lit et refit le trajet à suivre dans sa tête, s'efforçant d'anticiper les difficultés qui pourraient survenir... Et surtout, il s'efforça de ne pas penser à l'odeur de vanille qui émanait du jeune homme et dont il pouvait encore sentir les effets sur lui. Néanmoins, son esprit avait été suffisamment occupé pour qu'il garde le contrôle lorsqu'il s'était tenu près de lui...  
Ses paupières s'alourdirent progressivement. Il pourrait s'habituer à ce genre de confort, le matelas, la chaleur... Oui, il pourrait définitivement s'habituer à ce genre de vie...

Duo se réveilla en sursaut et l'éclat de la lumière lui fit mal aux yeux. Il se passa une main sur le visage puis tourna la tête vers sa gauche, sentant comme un poids à son côté. Le jeune homme aux yeux si bleus se tenait à quatre pattes sur le lit et le regardait d'un air... indéchiffrable. Duo se reprit.  
- C'est l'heure ?  
- Non.  
Duo fronça les sourcils.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé alors ?  
- Tu faisais un cauchemar...  
- Oh je... Ce... c'est rien, c'est pas grave, ça m'arrive souvent...  
... depuis la mort de Solo, garda-t-il pour lui.  
- Quelle heure il est ?  
- Presque onze heures.  
- Hm.  
Duo s'assit, s'étira souplement puis poussa un soupir.  
- Je m'ennuie...  
- Tu viens de te réveiller.  
- Je m'ennuie quand même. Vivement qu'on ait un peu d'action ! Allons épier un peu ce que fait le personnel...

Ils passèrent de nouveau en revue leur itinéraire et chronométrèrent le temps qu'il fallait aux gardes pour effectuer leurs rondes. A minuit et quart, Duo estima qu'il était temps pour eux d'y aller. Heero mit en place ses dérivations, s'assurant ainsi qu'aucune caméra ne trahirait leur entreprise. Duo lui demanda d'agir de même pour celles qui étaient dans les pièces se trouvant sur leur chemin.  
Duo essuya machinalement de sa manche les parties du bureau et de la chaise qu'il avait touchées puis enfila ses gants.  
- Prêt ?  
Heero acquiesça, non sans une certaine appréhension.  
Duo se tint près de la porte.  
- Tu vas aller jusqu'aux escaliers vérifier que la voie est libre. Eteins la lumière.  
Heero poussa l'interrupteur puis entrouvrit la porte. Une main se posa sur son dos et le fit sursauter.  
- Détends-toi, souffla une voix chaude à son oreille. Rappelle-toi que tout est absolument normal. Tout ira bien. Tu vas simplement jusqu'aux escaliers et tu me fais signe si c'est bon. Okay ?  
Heero hocha la tête. La main exerça une légère poussée dans son dos.  
- Go !  
Heero s'engouffra dans le couloir et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant selon le chemin établi. Il écouta et regarda avec attention. Rien à signaler. Il se retourna et fit un signe de la main dans l'obscurité, et sursauta de nouveau lorsqu'il se retrouva brusquement nez à nez avec le natté. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver...  
- Je passe devant, murmura ce dernier en joignant le geste à la parole. Reste juste derrière moi. Marche toujours tout contre le mur, ça évite de faire craquer le parquet. Fais toi le plus léger possible, comme une plume.  
Il se tourna vers lui.  
- N'essaye pas d'être silencieux, sois-le. Epouse les ombres.  
Heero avala sa salive. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il était impossible que ça ne s'entende pas.  
- Relax, tu vas voir, c'est plutôt amusant en fait...  
Puis Duo le prit par le poignet et le guida à sa suite.  
Ils avancèrent lentement, marches par marches, tous sens en éveil. Heero s'efforçait de se concentrer sur leur mission et de ne pas trop penser à cette prise autour de son poignet.  
Duo le lâcha lorsqu'ils parvinrent en haut de l'escalier. Se plaquant contre le mur, il risqua un coup d'oeil éclair au couloir, attendit deux secondes, puis renouvela un peu plus lentement son mouvement.  
- C'est bon, souffla-t-il si doucement que Heero faillit ne pas l'entendre. Toujours concentré, Duo tendit le bras et saisit de nouveau son poignet à l'aveugle. On va traverser, vite. Comme des plumes.  
Heero hocha la tête, bien que sachant que le natté ne pourrait pas le voir.  
- Maintenant ! murmura Duo en le tira à sa suite.  
En moins de deux battements de coeur, ils se retrouvèrent contre le mur, dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Duo leur fit faire quelques pas puis s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte. Celle qu'ils visaient se trouvait tout au bout du couloir, dans un embranchement en T.  
Duo écouta de longues secondes puis les tira jusqu'à la porte suivante. Il écouta encore et renouvela son manège. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre une quatrième porte, il se figea brusquement. Heero cessa de respirer.  
- Shit ! murmura la natte avant de faire deux pas rapides, d'ouvrir une porte et de les engouffrer sans douceur à l'intérieur. Il plaqua Heero entre le mur et son propre corps, recouvrant sa bouche de sa main gantée.  
- Il est en retard sur l'horaire ce con ! jura-t-il à voix basse. Heero comprit alors pourquoi le natté lui avait demandé des dérivations dans les pièces voisines de leur cible.  
Au début, Heero n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit de son sang dans ses oreilles, puis, graduellement, il se calma et recouvrit l'ouïe. Mais il n'entendait toujours rien. Ou peut-être... peut-être des pas encore lointains ?  
Duo, qui jusqu'alors lui présentait son profil, concentré qu'il était sur la porte, se tourna vers lui. Doucement, il ôta sa main de sa bouche et ramena un doigt devant ses propres lèvres. Heero comprit le message mais se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait si chaud tout à coup... Ou peut-être était-ce le corps du natté pressé contre le sien qui lui transmettait sa chaleur ?  
Les pas se firent entendre distinctement cette fois. Duo posa son index contre les lèvres de Heero Ce dernier fronça les sourcils : il était inutile d'insister de la sorte, il avait bien compris qu'ils ne devaient faire ni le moindre bruit ni le moindre geste ! Mais tout de même, comment le natté avait-il pu entendre le garde d'aussi loin ?  
Lorsque celui-ci passa devant leur porte, Duo se plaqua inconsciemment encore d'avantage contre Heero. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs deux coeurs battre fort dans leur poitrine. Troublé une fois de plus malgré lui, Duo s'écarta légèrement, mais ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le visage de l'adolescent qu'il tenait presque dans ses bras. Malgré l'obscurité, Duo put voir ses yeux briller intensément. Le temps parut se suspendre et ils restèrent ainsi, dans le noir et enveloppés dans leur propre chaleur, ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de l'autre. De longues secondes passèrent avant que le regard de Duo ne glisse le long du visage asiatique, suivant l'arête du nez pour s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci étaient légèrement entrouvertes et Duo pouvait sentir sur lui le souffle rapide de leur propriétaire. Duo humecta machinalement les siennes, puis replongea de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Heero. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette odeur de vanille...  
- ... Je crois qu'il est au premier maintenant, murmura-t-il avec difficulté.  
Heero hocha la tête avec une extrême lenteur. Duo s'écarta encore un peu plus de lui mais fit glisser sa main le long de son bras pour la fermer sur son poignet. Heero frissonna.  
- Inutile de perdre plus de temps, se détourna à regret Duo.

Après maints coups d'oeil prudents, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant la porte du fameux bureau. [29]   
Duo s'agenouilla et examina la serrure, s'éclairant d'une fine lampe-torche tirée de sa ceinture.  
- Fais bien le guet petit, murmura-t-il.  
Tenant sa lumière entre ses dents, il sortit trois bouts de métal de sa chevelure et les introduisit avec précaution dans la serrure. Heero surveillait les alentours mais également chacun de ses gestes. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il entendit un léger 'clic' et Duo se redressa.  
- C'est bon. On peut pas dire que c'était bien difficile... Entre, reste pas planté là ! fit-il en poussant Heero dans la pièce interdite.   
Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma en silence la porte et retravailla sur sa serrure.  
- Va fermer les rideaux...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Heero à voix basse, tout en obéissant rapidement.   
- Tu sais pas qu'il faut toujours fermer les portes derrière soi ? ... Et voilà ! Et puisque le seul exemplaire existant de la clé est loin, on est tranquille maintenant !   
Duo rangea ses outils dans ses cheveux et sortit de sa ceinture une seconde mini lampe-torche.  
- Tiens, commence à chercher au niveau des murs, soulève tout ce que tu peux, je m'occupe des meubles, dit-il en se dirigeant vers un bureau près de la fenêtre. Il ressemble à quoi, ton journal ?  
- Un carnet bleu à couverture souple, environ vingt centimètres...   
- Oki, c'est noté...  
Duo inspecta avec soin chaque recoin du bureau, ouvrant certains tiroirs fermés à clé, avant que la voix de Heero ne s'élève en un murmure sur sa gauche.  
- Je l'ai...  
En quelques secondes, Duo fut à son côté. Heero avait trouvé le coffre derrière un tableau.  
- C'est d'un original, commenta Duo en ôtant précautionneusement l'oeuvre d'art, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas reliée à une alarme. Pousse-toi un peu... Hm, il est comme l'autre... C'est presque trop facile, pas drôle..., fit-il avec un moue déçue que Heero n'apprécia pas.  
- Commence par l'ouvrir...  
La moue devint vexée.  
- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, c'est du gâteau. Eclaire-moi plutôt, tu veux ?  
Portant la main à sa ceinture, Duo défit quelque chose qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille. Heero reconnu ce qui ressemblait à un stéthoscope.  
- Et maintenant, du silence, commanda Duo, et admire l'artiste.  
Il écouta chaque cliquetis des trois cadrans avec la plus grande attention, son stéthoscope lui transmettant chaque nuance du métal. Son travail fut facilité par le fait qu'il avait eu affaire au même modèle deux semaines auparavant. Environ dix minutes plus tard, il s'écarta du coffre avec un grand sourire. Il replaça le stéthoscope autour de sa taille puis tourna la pseudo-poignée. La porte pivota sans un bruit.  
Heero s'empressa d'éclairer l'intérieur. Le coffre se divisait en trois étages et contenait en grande partie des papiers, ainsi que quelques liasses de billets. Heero tendit la main mais Duo s'empara de son poignet.  
- Laisse-moi faire ; éclaire-moi.  
Avec une infinie précaution, Duo sortit l'intégralité du coffre, veillant bien à toujours tout remettre exactement comme c'était avant. Et rapidement, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence :   
- Pas de carnet bleu, conclut Duo. [30]   
- ...  
Il acheva de remplir le coffre puis le referma. Le silence du jeune Japonais l'inquiéta un peu et il se retourna vers lui. Heero était figé sur place, son visage fermé était indéchiffrable.  
- Petit ?  
- ... C'est impossible.  
- ... Désolé...  
- C'est impossible ! Il est forcément ici !   
- Crie pas ! ... Tu as pu te tromper...  
- Non ! Il est quelque part ici, c'est obligé !   
- Hum... Pas dans ce coffre en tout cas...  
- Il est forcément ici... c'est pas possible... forcément ici..., murmura Heero d'une voix éteinte.  
Duo se sentit mal pour lui. Ce journal semblait si important à ses yeux... Il le voulait tellement, avait dû en rêver si souvent, depuis des années peut-être, et il avait cru enfin l'avoir ce soir, il s'en était tellement persuadé... Oui, Duo en avait mal pour lui, se sentait presque coupable de ne pas l'avoir trouvé... Le visage du jeune homme était si blanc, si vide... et ses yeux... ravagés par l'anéantissement. Duo détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas le voir comme ça.  
Il était si sûr de trouver le journal ici... Existait-il toujours, au moins, ce journal ? se demanda Duo. Pouvait-il se trouver ailleurs ? Ou bel et bien dans cette pièce, mais caché dans un endroit qu'ils n'auraient pas vu ?  
Duo inspecta le bureau du regard. Depuis qu'il y avait pénétré, quelque chose le dérangeait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi... Il fit quelques pas au hasard, pour réfléchir...  
- Hey..., murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. Hey ho ! fit-il un peu plus fort, voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réaction.   
Heero tourna un regard hanté vers lui. Duo eut mal. Il prit inspiration pour se ressaisir.  
- Les pièces, elles sont toutes construites selon le même modèle ici ? C'est l'impression que j'ai eu sur les plans... C'est le cas ? Seule la déco change ?  
Heero sortit doucement de sa torpeur et hocha lentement la tête.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Sais pas. Juste une intuition... Appelle ça l'instinct du voleur...  
Duo prit de grandes enjambées et se plaqua le dos au mur, puis avança, plaçant un pied collé au précédent, les yeux rivés au sol.  
- ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Chhtt... Tu vas me faire perdre le compte... sept... huit...  
Duo finit par buter contre le mur d'en face. Heero le rejoignit et se vit dédier un sourire énigmatique.  
- Il en manque..., fit Duo avec des yeux pétillants de malice.  
- Il manque quoi ?  
- Des pas, petit, des pas ! Les pièces font toutes la même taille, l'espace entre les portes est toujours le même dans le couloir, et pourtant, il manque des pas ici. Regarde...  
Duo posa son oreille contre le mur et frappa deux petits coups avec son poing. Il recommença en se décalant vers sa gauche, s'éloignant d'Heero, puis se décala encore, et donna deux nouveaux coups.  
- Tu vois ? fit-il.  
Il frappa deux coups.  
- Plein.  
Il revient auprès de Heero et frappa deux coups.  
- Creux. Il y a quelque chose derrière.  
Heero fronça les sourcils.  
- Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose derrière !   
- Non non, tu ne comprends pas, l'interrompit Duo en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, faisant inconsciemment danser sa longue natte. La pièce est plus courte à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il y a quelque chose derrière qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. C'est un faux mur, si tu préfères... Un peu comme ta penderie, tiens !  
La bouche de Heero s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte  
- Ça y est, tu comprends ? Je sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière mais ça doit être drôlement important pour mettre au point un truc pareil !   
- Le journal y est, décréta Heero, l'espoir retrouvé.  
- Peut-être... Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? A quel point ton Jay veut garder ses secrets ? demanda Duo en songeant à son propre père.  
- ... Il ne me fera rien. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, la totalité de ce qui m'appartient lui reviendrait. Il l'aurait depuis longtemps si c'était ce qu'il voulait...  
- God ! Je pensais pas aussi loin moi ! s'exclama Duo un peu trop fort, les yeux grand ouverts. Bon sang, z'avez l'air space tous les deux !  
- ... Tu peux ouvrir le... mur ?  
- ... Sais pas, faudrait trouver le mécanisme... Comment marche ta penderie ?   
- J'appuie sur un bouton.  
- Mouais, m'étonnerait que ce soit aussi simple...  
Duo braqua sa lampe sur le mur et en inspecta chaque centimètre carré.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?  
- Je sais pas au juste, je te le dirai quand j'aurai trouvé...  
De longues minutes s'écoulèrent.  
- ... peut-être quelque chose comme ça ? ajouta finalement Duo, le sourire aux lèvres. File moi un coup de main...  
Heero l'aida à déplacer de quelques centimètres un secrétaire. Derrière se trouvait un cadran numérique ; le reflet avait attiré l'oeil scrutateur de Duo.  
Les deux garçons lui firent face. Le cadran comportait une série de touches numérotées de 0 à 9 ainsi qu'une touche 'erreur' et une autre 'valider'.   
- Je pourrai peut-être trouver le code avec mon ordinateur...  
- Ça me semble long, comme méthode. Sans compter que je vois pas où tu ferais les branchements.  
- Si on peut sortir quelques fils...  
- Et la discrétion alors ? Non, laisse tomber...  
- Je ne laisserai pas tomber ! s'exclama à voix basse Heero.  
Duo haussa un sourcil.  
- Je parlais de ton idée, pas du fait d'ouvrir le passage...  
- Est-ce que tu sais seulement combien de combinaisons possibles il y a ??  
- Regarde bien le cadran à quartz... On peut entrer cinq caractères au maximum, ça veut dire qu'on se limite à un code à cinq chiffres...  
- Ça fait 100.000 combinaisons possibles !  
- Sérieux ? Tant que ça ? Et t'as calculé ça de tête ? Waaah... [31]   
- Arrête de plaisanter !   
- Je plaisante pas, je réfléchis, répliqua Duo avec un sourire.  
Son regard balaya la pièce avant de revenir au cadran.  
- Hm, touche à rien surtout.  
Il tira de sa poche un couteau suisse, qu'il ouvrit à la position 'lame' et s'agenouilla dans un coin de la pièce.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?  
- Kss kss, et c'est moi qu'on traite de bavard... Je voudrais vérifier un truc..., fit-il en soulevant une partie du papier-peint. ... Tu savais que tes murs étaient recouverts d'une couche de plâtre ?  
- ... Et alors, tu veux faire un trou ?  
Duo rigola doucement.  
- Non, idiot, dit-il en grattant le plâtre avec sa lame. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on gratte du plâtre ?  
- ... Non, répondit Heero, complètement perdu.  
- On obtient une jolie petite poudre blanche..., continua Duo en la recueillant dans sa paume. Souvent mélangée avec une autre, mais là n'est pas la question pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sombre.  
Lorsqu'il eut récupéré un tas qu'il jugea suffisant, il revint vers le cadran et Heero.  
- Et tu sais quelle différence il y a entre toi et moi ?  
Heero pouvait donner une dizaine de réponses à cette question mais sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas la bonne, il attendit que le natté la lui donne.  
Duo se plaça juste en face du cadran et avec un grand sourire, il dit :  
- Moi, je ne laisse pas d'empreintes...  
Et il expira fortement deux fois, recouvrant les touches de buée. Plus doucement, il souffla sur la poudre, qui vint les recouvrir entièrement. Il souffla encore, à peine, pour ôter l'excès et braqua sa lampe sur les touches, les examinant attentivement.  
- Un 1, un 3... un 4, un 7 et un... 9. Ça nous ramène à combien de possibilités ça ?  
- 120.  
- Et bin moi, j'trouve qu'on a vachement progressé ! Et quelque chose me dit que le code ne commence pas par le 1... [32]   
Il se retourna vers Heero et son visage devint mortellement sérieux.  
- Souviens-toi du deal : si ça foire, tu te démerdes comme tu veux mais tu me sors de taule.  
Heero acquiesça avec gravité.  
- Bon..., fit Duo en reportant toute son attention sur le cadran numérique. Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'un code erroné ne déclenche pas d'alarme...  
Duo commença par essayer toutes les combinaisons commençant par le chiffre 3, sans succès. Il passa ensuite au chiffre 4, sans plus de résultat. Il pouvait sentir la nervosité grandir chez son complice et dut plusieurs fois lui demander de se calmer ; tout allait bien, aucune alarme ne semblait s'être déclenchée. Arrivé au chiffre 7, Duo finit par obtenir le bon code. Un léger 'bip' se fit entendre et le mur coulissa.  
- Waaa... on se croirait dans un film... C'est cool !  
- Hn.  
Le mur dévoila une petite pièce étroite, permettant de peu à deux personnes de se tenir côte à côte. Un bureau avec des étagères se tenait dans le renfoncement, une chaise et une lampe, que Duo alluma, et un ordinateur venaient compléter l'ensemble. Le reste n'était que paperasse rassemblée dans de nombreux classeurs ou boîtes de rangement, posées sous le bureau. Duo laissa échapper un léger sifflement.   
Heero s'approcha de l'ordinateur et l'étudia rapidement. Il n'était pas très récent, et comme il l'avait supposé, n'était relié à aucun réseau.  
- Y touche pas, on sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer, et c'est pas ce qu'on est venu chercher.  
Heero grimaça. En un sens, si, c'était aussi ce qu'il cherchait, toutes les réponses, mais le natté avait raison, il désirait avant tout trouver le journal.  
Duo s'empara d'un classeur et commença à le feuilleter.  
- Des colonnes de chiffres... Comprends rien... Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
Heero délaissa l'ordinateur pour lui prendre le classeur des mains. Il parcourut les colonnes des yeux, tourna certaines pages...   
Duo, n'attendant plus de réponse, haussa les épaules et entreprit de fouiller dans les boîtes, pensant avoir plus de chance d'y trouver un journal plutôt que dans un classeur.  
- ... C'est de la comptabilité, murmura contre toute attente Heero, au bout de longues minutes. Mais les chiffres sont bizarres.  
Heero avait une bonne mémoire. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà eu en main les relevés correspondant à ces dates, et pourtant, les chiffres indiqués lui semblaient différents, et certains, beaucoup trop élevés.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? se demanda-t-il à voix basse.  
- Que visiblement, on fourre notre nez là où on devrait pas... Tiens tiens, regarde ça, ce serait pas ça par hasard ?  
Duo, estimant qu'ils étaient là depuis déjà bien trop longtemps, avait décidé d'ouvrir le carton qui semblait le plus ancien et en soulevant les feuilles volantes et les dossiers, ainsi que de vieilles coupures de journaux, finit par en extirper un carnet... Bleu, à couverture souple.  
Dès qu'il le vit, Heero le lui arracha des mains, manquant de peu de faire tomber son classeur.  
- Hey ! Mollo gars, vais pas te le prendre !  
Heero passa doucement sa main sur la couverture. Ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Duo l'observa un instant, à la fois heureux pour lui et soulagé, mais en même temps inquiet. Trop de mystères, trop de passages secrets, ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Il se releva, non sans avoir tout remis en place.  
- Bon, fit-il en rangeant à son tour le classeur, alors on a plus rien à faire ici. Retournons dans ta chambre, okay ?  
- ...  
- Allez, zou ! Bouge-toi un peu, tu vas finir par l'hypnotiser ce carnet ! fit-il en le poussant hors de la cache secrète. Et aide moi à remettre le secrétaire en place.  
Heero s'exécuta, sans lâcher une seule seconde le carnet.  
Professionnel jusqu'au bout, Duo les reconduisit prudemment jusqu'à la chambre de Heero. Le retour se déroula sans encombres, et Heero garda tout le long le journal serré contre lui. [33] 

Duo poussa l'interrupteur et grogna un peu contre le soudain éclat qui lui blessa les yeux. Heero s'installa en tailleur sur le sol, adossé contre son lit, et commença à tourner fébrilement les pages.  
- C'est à se demander qui hypnotise qui..., marmonna Duo avant ôter ses chaussures [34] et d'effectuer un plongeon sur le matelas. Aaaah ! C'est décidé, je repars pas sans !  
Il rampa jusqu'aux oreillers et s'en empara, enfouissant son visage dedans. A présent que l'adrénaline ne le poussait plus, il commençait à avoir sommeil. Sans s'en être rendu compte avant, il réalisa alors que toute cette histoire l'avait stressé, mais c'était ce qui mettait un peu de piment dans sa vie. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cette soirée... Il prit une grande inspiration laissant présager un long soupir et réalisa son erreur lorsque l'odeur de vanille le submergea. Il s'écarta rapidement de l'oreiller et riva ses yeux au plafond. Son esprit le ramena au moment où le garde avait failli les surprendre... Son corps chaud pressé contre le sien... Duo secoua fortement la tête, il fallait qu'il se sorte ces mauvaises pensées de la tête ! Il lui fallait une distraction, mais l'autre n'était pas très causant... Duo poussa son soupir, évacuant les dernières effluves de vanille qui étaient restées imprégnées dans ses narines.  
- Alors, Monsieur Yuy, fit-il en exagérant exprès sur le nom, on est content de mes services ?  
L'autre l'ignora complètement. Duo poussa un autre soupir. Il recommençait à s'ennuyer. Il aurait bien aimé bien faire une virée avec Deathscythe, tiens, à fond la caisse, laisser tout derrière lui et ne vivre plus que de vitesse, mourir peut-être, mais était-ce vraiment si important ?  
Le silence commençait à lui être pesant. Solo lui manquait...  
- Hey, petit ?  
Toujours pas de réponse...  
- Youhou ?  
Quoi, pas même un 'hn' ?  
Duo se retourna et rampa jusqu'au pied du lit.  
- Petit ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet en jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus le cadre du lit. Les mains d'Heero étaient crispées sur le carnet et il tremblait. La mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.  
- Mon père a tué mon père, lâcha Heero d'un ton complètement mort.  
- ... Quoi ?  
Heero trembla encore un peu plus.  
- Mon père n'est pas mon père... C'était un trafiquant d'arme... Sa fortune vient de là... Il était en affaire avec un trafiquant de drogue... Et il l'a tué. Et sa femme... Et moi...  
Duo lisait en même temps par dessus son épaule. L'écriture était droite, et fine. La main n'avait pas tremblée lorsqu'elle avait remplit le journal, et pourtant, derrière les mots, Duo pouvait sentir un certain remord, comme une culpabilité...   
Il avait gardé l'enfant, âgé d'un an à peine, et l'avait ramené avec lui. Ignorant son nom, il avait choisi 'Heero', une déformation de 'ichi', car sa vraie mère était Japonaise, et qu'à présent, il était le 'un', l'héritier...  
- Petit... murmura Duo en roulant hors du lit.  
- Tout ce qu'il racontait sur elle... des mensonges...  
Duo vint se placer face à lui, assis sur ses genoux.   
- Et Jay savait ! Il sait depuis le début ! cria Heero.  
Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Que pouvait-il dire ? Et il croyait avoir des problèmes avec son père ? pensa-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Son père était peut-être un ivrogne, il l'avait peut-être un peu battu parfois dans le passé, mais il n'avait jamais tué personne...   
- Je suis le fils d'une droguée et d'un dealer ! J'ai été élevé par un vendeur d'armes !  
- Heero...  
- Je vis avec l'argent provenant de la mort de milliers de personne ! cria-t-il en lançant le carnet au travers de la pièce.  
- Heero, je... heu...  
Quels mots pourrait-il dire pour le réconforter ?  
- Je suis le fils de deux assassins..., murmura-t-il, redevenu subitement mortellement calme.   
Duo ferma les yeux. Y avait-il seulement quelque chose à dire ? Il rouvrit ses perles violettes ; peut-être un geste alors, à défaut de mots ?   
Et Heero plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.   
Duo écarquilla les yeux : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ??   
Se tenant à quatre pattes, une main sur la cuisse de Duo et les yeux fortement fermés, Heero appuya encore un peu plus sa bouche contre celle du natté, et pendant un instant, son esprit fut entièrement blanc. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et recula vivement, prenant inconsciemment la même position que Duo, à ceci près que ses poings étaient serrés sur ses genoux et sa tête baissée. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi cette soudaine... pulsion ? Embrassé, il l'avait embrassé ! Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie et surtout, il ne s'était jamais autant dégoûté. Tout se mêlait dans sa tête, il ne savait plus, il aurait voulu disparaître, n'avoir jamais existé, n'avoir jamais voulu savoir, n'avoir jamais appris...  
Duo resta figé sur place, toujours sous le choc, puis lentement, il sortit de sa torpeur. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il arrêté ?   
Se passant sans réfléchir la langue sur les lèvres, il eut l'impression de sentir encore celles d'Heero sur les siennes. Et à présent... à présent Heero semblait ne plus oser le regarder. A quoi est-il en train de penser ? se demanda Duo. Est-ce qu'il veut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ? Regarde-moi Heero, et dis-moi... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Lentement, Duo s'avança vers le Japonais. Fléchissant les bras et penchant la tête sur le côté, il regarda en contrebas Heero, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. La honte et le dégoût se lisaient clairement dans le bleu. Honte de lui ? Et dégoût de quoi ?   
Avec hésitation, Duo rapprocha son visage de celui d'Heero puis, toujours accroché à son regard, releva avec lenteur la tête. Ancré dans le violet, Heero suivit le mouvement sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Duo prit une inspiration. Il espérait ne pas se tromper...  
Il s'approcha encore, son visage à présent à peine à quelques millimètres du sien, et seuls leurs souffles rapides semblaient les relier. Les lèvres d'Heero étaient sèches, presque craquelées.  
Il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper...  
Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et sans quitter le bleu des yeux, il passa doucement le bout de sa langue sur celles d'Heero ; lentement, il les humidifia avec sa propre salive. Les lèvres pleines s'entrouvrirent à peine sous le passage, mais suffisamment pour que Duo puisse toucher l'intérieur de sa bouche lorsqu'il répéta son geste.  
Puis Duo s'écarta. Il avait donné sa réponse, c'était à Heero de décider à présent...

Heero ne pensait pas, trop perdu pour pouvoir réfléchir aux conséquences de son premier geste et à tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour la suite. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que lorsque le natté le touchait, son esprit devenait blanc. Il voulait le blanc, la pureté, l'abandon. Il voulait... le contact. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il désirait le contact ; _son_ contact. Son corps se mit en mouvement, mu par une volonté propre, et l'instant suivant, il se retrouva assis sur les genoux de Duo, les yeux clos et ses lèvres une fois encore pressées sur les lèvres chaudes. Encore. Toujours.  
Duo entrouvrit la bouche et ferma à son tour les yeux, puis voyant que Heero se réagissait pas, il prit le contrôle du baiser. Sans brusquerie mais avec douceur, il passa de nouveau sa langue sur les lèvres craquelées, les humidifiant, les lissant, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles redeviennent souples et accueillantes, puis presque avec timidité, il poussa plus loin, pressa un peu plus. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la rondeur du crâne d'Heero et d'une pression, il les souda encore un peu plus, toujours plus, toujours plus loin. Il eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge lorsque sa langue toucha celle du Japonais, et sentit un léger sursaut chez ce dernier, mais Duo ne pensait plus non plus, il ne sentait que la vanille, et la chaleur, et l'humidité, et le goût délicieux de la bouche d'Heero, et son souffle chaud sur son visage, et ses doigts... les doigts d'Heero qui cherchaient un chemin au travers de son col, se faufilant entre le tissu, touchant sa peau, lui envoyant des décharges tout le long de son échine, et Duo s'enhardit, pressa encore, fit danser sa langue dans la bouche d'Heero, et lentement, encore peu sûre d'elle-même mais désireuse aussi, celle d'Heero accepta la danse.  
Duo passa son bras libre autour de la taille fine d'Heero, voulant le contact, toujours plus près, la fusion de leurs corps, et lorsque leurs sexes frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, ils gémirent tous les deux au travers du baiser.  
A bout de souffle tant le moment était intense, Duo rompit le contact, même si son esprit et son corps lui criaient de reprendre les lèvres, là, maintenant, tout de suite, et de ne jamais les laisser partir. Son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, à moins que ce ne soit celui d'Heero, il ne pouvait plus faire la différence, il voulait Heero, il l'avait voulu dès qu'il l'avait vu à terre, dans cette ruelle, et l'avoir dans ses bras à présent n'était pas suffisant. Il avait besoin d'Heero. Entièrement.  
Heero ne cherchait même pas à reprendre son souffle, ses doigts avaient trouvé un passage, dégagé une zone blanche du cou et sans chercher à savoir pourquoi ou comment, il plaqua ses lèvres dessus, goûtant une autre partie de son natté, tout aussi chaude, et différente pourtant, et il suça, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus avidement.  
Duo se cambra, serrant d'avantage Heero contre son torse et maintenant sa tête contre son cou. Comment avait-il fait pour trouver _le_ point, comme ça, du premier coup ? Il sentit une succion d'exercer et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri, tout autant de surprise que de plaisir. Heero aspirait encore, encore, encore... Et son souffle brûlant sur sa nuque...  
- Oh, God ! T'arrête pas !! s'écria-t-il, et tant pis s'il avait un suçon demain...  
Mais Heero n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter, il ne _pouvait_ pas s'arrêter, il voulait la peau, il voulait tellement... quoi ? Il ne savait même pas, il ne voulait pas savoir, il voulait juste sentir, sentir comme jamais, se sentir vivre, comme sur la moto, mais c'était plus profond encore, c'était différent, plus primaire, ça lui brûlait les entrailles et son corps entier, il se consumait de l'intérieur et ce n'était pas encore assez, il voulait plus, plus, il voulait mourir pour renaître, il voulait le blanc, les mains du natté sur lui, oublier, ne plus exister que pour cet instant et qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.  
Duo plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de son amant. Lentement, avec volupté, il fit glisser ses gants le long de son dos, couvrant le plus de surface possible, et ce n'était jamais assez, il voulait couvrir Heero de tout son corps, là, tout contre lui, ne jamais le lâcher, et il ne voulait pas du tissu entre eux, il voulait la peau, la peau, et la promesse que les lèvres d'Heero lui offraient, et le feu, enfin, le feu et la glace, et il ne savait plus qui était qui mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il avait d'avantage conscience du corps d'Heero que du sien, et il voulait que le temps s'arrête mais s'accélère aussi, et toujours plus, plus loin, Heero !!  
- T'arrête pas !! cria-t-il en ne sentant plus les lèvres, mais toujours le souffle d'Heero contre lui, si rapide, si brûlant, et son cou qui lui faisait mal mais c'était une bonne douleur, parce qu'elle venait d'Heero. Il remonta ses mains, les faisant passer sur la peau du Japonais, le long de ses bras, les ramenant autour de son cou, pour qu'Heero ne le lâche jamais, et lorsque le cuir glissa sur sa peau nue, Heero frissonna.  
Il s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, nouvelle friction, nouveaux gémissements, sourd pour Duo et surpris pour Heero, mais de plaisir et d'anticipation, toujours, mais pas encore, pas encore, profiter, arrêter le temps, rester là, reprendre son souffle pour vivre encore demain, demain existe-t-il ? Rien n'existe que toi, moi, ton corps, ton souffle, tes doigts sur ma peau, me laisse pas !  
- Heero... souffla d'un ton rauque Duo, les yeux embrumés de désir pour ce corps pressé si fort contre le sien.  
Il fit redescendre ses mains, dessinant des arabesques dans son dos, descendit jusqu'aux fesses si parfaites, les glissa en dessous pour le rapprocher encore, son sexe contre le sien...  
- Oh God !  
Il le voulait !

Heero haletait à présent, il ne voyait plus rien, sentait seulement, semblant hors de son corps et n'avait pourtant jamais eu autant conscience de celui-ci que lorsque les mains passaient, caressaient, pressaient, le long de ses jambes, et le cuir sur sa peau, nouveau frisson, plainte qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, les mains toujours, qui nouaient ses jambes autour d'une taille et il s'agrippe, c'est sa place, nulle part ailleurs que dans ses bras, et le plus serré possible, mais pas encore assez, ôter les barrières, se fondre, se fondre, renaître...  
Duo se souleva lentement pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre précaire dans lequel le poids d'Heero le mettait, mais s'ils tombaient, ils tomberaient ensemble, être ensemble, en lui, oui, c'était ça l'important. Il avait hâte de sentir leurs peaux pleinement en contact, il voulait ressentir Heero jusqu'au bout de son être. Profitant qu'Heero redressait légèrement la tête, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, avec une passion toujours plus grande. Il devenait fou, Heero le rendait fou, il se perdrait en lui, oui, il le savait à présent, il était déjà perdu.   
Et Heero répondit au baiser...  
Duo poussa un grognement sourd lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Heero s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux, mais Heero était différent, Heero était à lui, bientôt une partie de lui-même, alors c'était okay qu'il s'accroche à sa natte, parce que c'était aussi la sienne, la leur, ils seraient bientôt un, 'ichi', Heero, Duo, eux, enfin...  
Il parvint à contourner le lit et s'assurant qu'Heero ne le lâcherait pas, il commença à l'escalader, gardant toujours un bras autour de sa taille, pour que leur corps restent en contact, rien d'autre entre eux que leurs vêtements et Duo grogna encore, pas vêtements, la peau, il voulait la peau !  
Sans savoir comment, il atteignit la tête du lit et déposa Heero en lui donnant un baiser, d'abord fougueux, avide, puis plus tendre à mesure qu'il sentait Heero se cambrer sous lui, plus profond, mais plus doux. Heero desserra son étreinte autour de la taille pour laisser reposer son bassin sur le lit mais Duo profita du fait que ses bras étaient toujours noués autour de son cou pour le soulever légèrement. Il passa ses mains gantées sous le t-shirt vert, et devint soudain d'humeur plus joueuse lorsqu'il sentit un frisson parcourir Heero. Duo sourit au travers du baiser ; le cuir le faisait frissonner... Avec empressement, il ôta le débardeur d'Heero, obligeant ce dernier à quitter son cou et ses lèvres, et put enfin admirer pleinement son corps. Il était magnifique...  
Duo fit lentement glisser sa main droite sur le torse d'Heero, faisant se cambrer encore ce dernier, ses yeux bleus toujours fermés et ses bras écartés en croix, la respiration rapide et le corps offert aux caresses, à Duo... Dieu qu'il était beau ! Il était... Duo eut un sourire ému. Il était touchant. Plus sexy ni adorable, mais touchant, oui, émouvant, offert de la sorte, une telle confiance en lui alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, il s'offrait, simplement, un trésor, il lui donnait un trésor, il lui donnait son corps, son âme peut-être ? Duo en eut les larmes aux yeux. Si beau...  
Il le pencha doucement, rejetant sa natte dans son dos, et effleura la peau bronzée de ses lèvres. Heero se tendit pour se détendre ensuite, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire Duo. Il voulait jouer encore un peu, juste un peu... Il posa sa langue chaude sur la peau /frisson/ la promena un instant, de gauche à droite /tremblement/ puis s'écarta pour souffler doucement sur la peau humidifiée /chair de poule/... De sa main gantée, il dessina de nouvelles arabesques, appréciant de voir la peau réagir à ce point à son contact, laissant une traînée de petits boutons qu'il effaçait aussitôt avec sa langue. Mais rapidement, il en eut assez et voulut sentir véritablement la peau satinée sous ses doigts. Sans rompre le contact, laissant toujours une main sur lui, Duo libéra avec ses dents sa main droite de l'étau de cuir qui la retenait. Faisant de même avec la gauche, il posa sa main droite sur le ventre doré et ferma les yeux, savourant la chair fraîche sous ses doigts. Sitôt ses deux mains libres, il explora le corps, s'amusant à descendre pour mieux remonter, malaxant parfois la chair, et laissant une traînée de petits baisers, simplement piqués sur la peau fraîche, parfois accompagnés de coups de langue rapides. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette peau. Plus encore que l'odeur de vanille, toujours présente et irrémédiablement associée à Heero à présent, c'était la douceur de cette peau qui le droguait, l'intoxiquait presque.  
Heero respirait vite, presque de façon saccadée, toujours plus vite alors que Duo ne se lassait pas de faire glisser ses mains sur lui, tout le long de son corps, n'épargnant aucune zone, allant titiller la ceinture parfois, baissant peu à peu son boxer, mais pas encore, non, pas encore, d'abord connaître par coeur la peau. Duo enjamba Heero, s'allongeant sur lui, les lèvres embrassant encore et encore son torse, son ventre, frottant contre ses cuisses son membre déjà dur, mais pas encore, non, d'abord ressentir la moindre variation de la chair si froide...  
Au milieu de ses baisers, Duo fronça les sourcils. Froide ? Où était passée la chaleur ? Et depuis quand Heero avait cessé de répondre à ses caresses ?  
Inquiet, il releva les yeux vers lui et les écarquilla devant le spectacle d'Heero, les yeux grands ouverts et rivés au plafond, et vides, si vides mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
- Heero ? Heero, ça va ?  
Heero hyperventilait presque à présent.   
- Heero ? demanda Duo, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique montante qui menaçait de le submerger. Il s'écarta du Japonais et rampa jusqu'à lui, puis passa une main devant ses yeux. Vides.  
- Heero ?? s'exclama-t-il en le secouant violemment.  
Heero tourna un regard humide vers lui, ses lèvres pâles semblant murmurer quelque chose sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à se faire entendre. Lentement, il tendit une main vers lui et la referma sur son t-shirt, le tirant brutalement à lui. Duo s'écrasa contre son torse et il sentit Heero passer son autre bras dans son dos... se raccrocher à sa natte... et ses lèvres murmurer quelque chose contre sa peau.  
- Heero ? souffla Duo.  
Heero resserra encore son étreinte, enfouissant toujours plus son visage dans le cou chaud du natté.  
- ..., dit-il.  
Duo se dégagea avec douceur et prit le visage du Japonais entre ses mains.  
- Heero ?  
- Le blanc..., murmura-t-il.  
- Oh, Heero ! Nom de Dieu, tu es gelé ! constata avec effroi Duo, passant sa main le long de l'épaule puis du bras d'Heero, mais ça n'avait plus la même signification à présent. You fool, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, pourquoi tu m'as pas arrêté ?  
- Donne-moi le blanc..., murmura encore Heero, cherchant à reprendre l'étreinte.  
- Attends, attends, fit-il en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras tout en essayant d'ouvrir les ouvertures. Attends, on va te réchauffer, tu vas voir, ça va aller...  
Il se glissa dans les draps frais, entraînant Heero à sa suite, puisque celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Rabattant les couvertures, il les enfouit tous deux au plus profond du lit, seule sa natte dépassant encore, et passant une jambe par-dessus Heero, le tenant contre lui, le plus près possible, et lui frictionnant les bras et le dos.  
- On va te réchauffer, ça va aller, t'en fais pas, tout va bien..., murmura-t-il pour les rassurer tous les deux.  
Heero fit glisser ses bras dans son dos, faisant frissonner Duo bien malgré lui, et tira de nouveau sur le col, dégageant la peau chaude, si chaude contre ses lèvres froides. Qu'avait-il fait déjà ? Petits baisers et coups de langues, oui ; Heero répéta les gestes que Duo avait eut à son égard, ajoutant son propre mouvement de succion.  
- Non, non non non, Heero, arrête, oooooh... non, arrête ça, s'il te plaît, Heero, s'il te plaît...  
Duo le repoussa avec douceur mais fermeté.  
- Arrête. C'est pas ce que tu veux...  
- ... Je veux le blanc...  
- Heero...  
- Donne-moi le blanc...  
Duo sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il reprit tendrement le garçon dans ses bras.  
- Chhhttt, ça va aller... Calme-toi..., glissa-t-il à son oreille en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. C'est pas ce que tu veux, tu veux juste du réconfort, c'est okay Heero, tout va bien, ça va aller...  
- ... Blanc...  
- Chhht... Calme-toi, t'en fais pas, c'est rien, là, laisse-moi te réchauffer..., murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée, serrant d'avantage Heero contre lui, lui faisant partager sa chaleur, sans cesser de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et répétant toujours les mêmes mots, encore, jusqu'à ce que Heero se détende entre ses bras...  
Et lentement, la respiration d'Heero reprit un rythme normal...  
- Dors, Heero, dors..., chuchota-t-il encore en effleurant sa tempe de ses lèvres. Ça ira mieux demain, tu verras...   
Autre frôlement.  
- Dors, je reste avec toi jusqu'à l'aube...  
Petits baisers sur ses paupières pour les fermer, puis sur ses lèvres, à peine une caresse, et tant de tendresse... Il sentit une main s'agripper désespérément à sa natte, la tirant vers eux, dans le cocon de chaleur. Duo sourit malgré lui.  
- Dors Heero... je reste avec toi cette nuit...

Duo passa la nuit à caresser les cheveux d'Heero, murmurant des mots pour préserver son sommeil, veillant à ce qu'il soit toujours bien au chaud et savourant le rythme régulier de son souffle, le rythme apaisé de son coeur.  
Bien des heures plus tard, le ciel s'éclaircit, remplissant la chambre d'une douce lumière bleutée. [35] Duo repoussa à moitié les couvertures et poussa un léger soupir ; il était temps pour lui de partir.  
Reportant son attention sur le visage endormi, un léger sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Voilà, ainsi, il était de nouveau adorable... La tête appuyée sur son poing, il grava une dernière fois les traits détendus dans sa mémoire. Ecartant avec douceur une mèche qui tombait sur les yeux encore clos, il entreprit de le réveiller gentiment, passant lentement le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue et appelant doucement son nom. Heero poussa un soupir endormi qui fit sourire d'avantage Duo. Vraiment adorable...  
Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent avec hésitation et Duo accentua son sourire.  
- Salut...  
Heero le fixa, légèrement confus, avant que les événements de la veille ne lui reviennent, occasionnant l'apparition d'une infime rougeur sur ses joues. Duo se retint de le papouiller, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie ; personne que pourrait jamais être plus adorable qu'Heero à cet instant là !  
- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il simplement, le coeur battant un peu plus vite. Il fallait qu'il parte...  
- Hn, fit Heero en se redressant, passant une main dans ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.  
- ... Hum, Heero ?  
Le Japonais tourna la tête vers l'appel.  
- Heu, il va falloir que je parte...  
Heero détourna le regard. Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il n'avait pas envie de partir, mais il ne pouvait pas rester... A contrecoeur, il se glissa hors du lit et le contourna, cherchant où il avait bien pu abandonner ses chaussures... Il les enfila rapidement, risquant un coup d'oeil à Heero. Celui-ci fixait la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le coeur de Duo se serra. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir rester...  
Il se releva et s'étira en silence, puis regarda de nouveau Heero. A présent, les yeux bleus fixaient le carnet jeté à terre la veille et gisant entrouvert sur le sol. Duo alla le ramasser et s'approcha d'Heero. Enfin, celui-ci osa croiser son regard.  
- Tu veux que j'aille le remettre à sa place ?  
Bref regard au ciel.  
- J'ai le temps...  
Heero secoua la tête et sortit enfin du lit, enfila son débardeur, puis tendit vaguement la main vers le natté.  
- Non, ça ira... Merci...  
Duo lui remit le carnet.  
- ... Hm... Pour... ton payement...  
Duo sourit.  
- Laisse tomber, ça ira. J'avais jamais vraiment eu l'intention de te faire payer de toute façon...  
Heero affronta son regard, sourcils légèrement froncés.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Bah, fit Duo en haussant les épaules, je me suis plutôt bien amusé, en fait...  
Heero rougit et baissa les yeux.  
- Euh, je ne faisais pas référence à _ça_, même si c'était agréable... Heero...  
- Hm...  
Courte pause.  
- Il va falloir que j'y aille alors...  
- Hm...  
Duo poussa un léger soupir. Il n'aimait pas dire au revoir... S'humectant par réflexe les lèvres, il se détourna avec réticence et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. L'air frais s'engouffra, sans parvenir à alléger son coeur.  
- Dis...  
- Hum ? fit Duo en se retournant, le coeur battant un peu plus vite au simple son de cette voix.  
- ..., hésita Heero.  
- Oui, quoi ?  
Heero prit une grande inspiration puis se lança à l'eau. Se redressant pour ne pas paraître faible, il plongea dans ces yeux d'une couleur si unique.  
- ... C'est quoi ton nom ? risqua-t-il en priant pour que le natté accepte de lui répondre. Lui connaissait le sien...  
Duo aurait pu rire de la situation ; après ce qu'ils avaient fait, ce qu'ils avaient failli faire, Heero ne savait même pas son nom, mais en vérité, Duo s'en voulait énormément... Après ce qu'ils avaient partagé... et il n'avait jamais pensé à le lui dire, il serait parti sans même avoir pensé à lui révéler son identité...  
- Duo, répondit-il. Puis avec un sourire : Duo Maxwell.  
- Duo..., répéta doucement Heero, semblant en apprécier la sonorité.  
Duo lui sourit encore, pour lui dire au revoir, même s'il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir rester. Mais il n'avait rien à donner, et il ne pouvait pas rester, le rêve s'achevait avec le matin, il devait rejoindre son monde à présent.  
- Duo... je ne veux plus de tout ça..., fit Heero avec un geste vague de la main. Pas à présent que je sais d'où ça vient... Je... ne supporte pas l'idée de vivre grâce à cet argent-là, je ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir qu'il sera... est à moi. Je n'en veux pas...  
- T'es bête.  
Heero le fixa, légèrement surpris.  
- La tune est là maintenant, et toi, t'as rien fait de mal. Ça te plaît pas ? Bin change les choses ! Le fric te donnera le pouvoir de le faire. T'es bientôt majeur, non ? Alors tu feras ce que tu voudras... C'est toi qui décides Heero, toi qui en feras ce que tu jugeras bon... ou pas. Puisqu'il est là maintenant, utilise-le à bon escient...  
Heero prit un instant pour considérer à ce que venait de dire Duo. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à ça...  
Duo le regarda en silence puis après un dernier salut de la main, il enjamba la fenêtre et fit passer son corps de l'autre côté. Vérifiant les environs et ses prises, il amorça sa descente.  
- Duo ! se précipita Heero, passant la tête au-dehors.  
Duo releva la tête vers lui, d'un air interrogatif, remarquant au passage que la main d'Heero était encore crispée sur la couverture bleue.  
- ... Est-ce que... ... Est-ce que je peux te considérer comme mon ami ?  
La question surprit Duo, mais la réponse lui vint sans une hésitation.  
- Bien sûr ; nous sommes amis !  
Les lèvres d'Heero tremblèrent un instant. 'Nous'... il avait dit 'nous'. Il acceptait d'être son ami, mais surtout, Duo le considérait comme le sien !   
Duo lui sourit gentiment, et dans le soleil du matin, Heero lui adressa un merveilleux sourire...

Owari... ?

*******

m77 : Duooooo !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ??  
Duo : euuuh, c'est à quel sujet ?  
m77 : je t'offre Hee-chan sur un plateau et t'en veux pas ??  
Duo : euh, mais c'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste que...  
Heero, agenouillé et se frottant les yeux : *sob sob*  
m77 et Duo, effrayés : Hee-chan ?? Tu... tu pleures ??  
Heero : *sob sob* Duo... Duo ne veut pas de moi...  
m77, regard furieux à Duo : voilà, t'es content maintenant ?  
Duo : mais ! Mais mais mais ! J'ai rien fait !  
m77 : c'est bien le problème !!  
Heero : *sob* Duo... ne me trouve pas assez bien pour lui... *sob*  
Duo : mais pas du tout !! Hee-chan, je t'assure, c'est pas ça !!  
Heero : *sob sob* je ne plais pas à Duo... Duo trouve que je ne le mérite pas...  
Duo : mais c'est pas vrai !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, j'aurais été un monstre si j'avais profité de la situation !! *se retourne, accusateur, vers l'auteur* T'as vu comment tu le décris ? L'approcher, c'est le souiller ! Non non, peut-être que s'il avait été plus mature, plus âgé...  
Heero : *sob* plus... âgé? *sob*  
m77, haussant un sourcil : ... plus âgé ? Hey ! Mais je *peux* faire ça !! Courage Hee-chan, tout n'es pas perdu !  
Heero *léger sourire au travers des larmes...*

  
Note de l'auteur : (mars 2003)  
Au sujet de la séquelle... Elle se nomme 'Retrouvaille' (no comment sur le titre svp, et oui, c'est *aussi* au singulier, zieutez votre dico pour savoir pourquoi) et n'est publiée QUE sur mon site In Love With Death (petite exclusivité... ;p) :   
Pour les lecteurs de ffnet, je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancée de son écriture sur ma page d'auteur ffnet.   
Voilà voilà...

En espérant que vous aurez malgré tout apprécié, et non non non, Duo ne *pouvait pas* profiter de la situation, mais rassurez-vous, il aura l'occasion de se rattraper...

*******  
[1] Une amie a reçu un laptop pour Noël... Si vous saviez comme je la hais ! ^^;;;; Et pourquoi tout le monde en avait un dans le train aujourd'hui ?? (okay, juste deux personnes, mais bref, juste sous mon nez !)  
[2] La graaande question que vous seriez en droit de vous poser, est : vont-ils passer *toute* la fic à ignorer le nom de l'autre ? Ha ha ha ! A votre avis ? ;op  
[3] C'est ça le type qui extériorise jamais ses émotions ? mdr !  
[4] Comment ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'est jamais fait prendre ("ce genre de chose n'était jamais arrivé du temps de Solo..."), ou peut-être qu'il est connu mais n'a jamais été arrêté, ou peut-être que ça a rapport avec la mort de Solo, ou peut-être que... ? Mais comment Heero pourrait le savoir de toute façon ? ;op (en fait, si, un jour vous en saurez plus, lol !)  
[5] C'est comme ça que j'essaye de faire avec mes cours lors des partiels... Etrangement, j'arrive jamais à me "relire" dans ces cas-là ! Pour les noms, aussi bien pour le sex shop que pour le fast food, c'est juste les premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit. Overdose de chocolat... (j'avais pas dit "moins de notes débiles" moi ? Mouais, enfin, si on fait le rapport avec la longueur de la fic...)  
[6] Euh, c'était juste pour dire que j'aimais bien la fin de cette phrase...   
[7] Je sais pas vous, mais moi il commence sérieusement à m'énerver avec ses "Monsieur"...  
[8] Forcément, il a le haut débit, *lui* ! -_-  
[9] *énorme pouffement* Excusez-moi, c'est juste que... l'image mentale... Vous imaginez le vrai Heero-je-suis-un-soldat-parfait-Yuy pleurer, se réfugier dans les bras d'un flic et dire "bouhouh, le méchant monsieur y me fait peur !" ? ^^;;;  
[10] Heero : mais elle sort d'où cette manie de m'appeler comme ça ??  
m77 et Duo : ^^;;;  
[11] Pensée de l'auteur, complètement désespérée : qu'il est encore loin, mon lime !! T_T  
[12] Hee-chan, l'air rêveur : de longs cheveux soyeux et doux comme de la soie, je mourrais pour qu'il me laisse passer mes doigts dans sa chevelure ! Des yeux uniques, les plus beaux du monde, je pourrais passer ma vie à me noyer dedans ! Et un sourire ! Son sourire tue, vous savez ? Dans tous les sens du terme. Duo m'a tué dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi... Et son corps...  
m77 : Stooooop ! C'est très beau Hee-chan, mais tu es en avance là ! Il est encore loin le lime, je te dis ! (et faudra que je me souvienne du coup du sourire qui tue, ça pourrait me servir un jour... *prend des notes...*)  
[13] Duoooo ! Enfin le voilà !!! Et bé, il se sera fait désirer le bougre ! Et quand je pense qu'on est même pas encore à la moitié de cette partie ! T_T Achevez-moiiiiiii !!!!!  
[14] Je le fais tout le temps, lol ! Ça me permet de me calmer quand je suis vraiment furieuse après quelqu'un ou juste le monde entier, ça me prépare pour des discussions qui s'annoncent difficiles ou délicates (comment rompre gentiment... la la la... -_-). Et bizarrement, mes si beaux discours, soit je les oublie le moment venu, soit j'ai pas l'occaz de les sortir dès la première réplique de l'autre... Tiens, en fait, c'est aussi comme ça que j'écris mes chapitres ! lol ! Mentalement... Et bizarrement là aussi, quand je me décide à passer à l'écrit, les personnages prennent des libertés qu'ils n'avaient pas prises avant... (Duo : tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te rendre la vie facile non plus, nan ??)  
[15] J'adore les milk shakes vanille...  
Duo : moi j'adore la vanille sous toutes ses formes... Heeee-rooooo ? Où-es-tuuuu ?  
m77 : ^^;;; A part les glaces, j'aime pas la vanille, mais là, je crois que je pourrais facilement me convertir...  
[16] Imaginez un billet de 500 euros, ça fait un peu plus de 3200 francs... Brave Heero... ;op (3 billets, ça fait presque 10 000 francs, c'est peut être excessif pour des chaussures mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, je suis loin d'avoir des chaussures de ce prix là !! Et 1,5 euros, c'est 10 francs bien sûr. Et à quel moment j'ai dit que Heero avait payé ses trajets en bus ? ;op)  
Heero : dis donc, t'as fini de me faire passer pour un abruti qui en plus n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie ?  
m77 : non...  
Heero : omae o korosu !  
m77 tapote un instant sur son clavier. Duo apparaît, pendu au cou d'Hee-chan, les cheveux lâchés et le sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il chuchote quelque chose au creux de son oreille...  
m77 : tu disais ?  
Heero, rouge comme une tomate : gxekstzx...  
[17] Heero renouvellerait-il le truc pour se faire inviter ? ^^;;;  
[18] Cynique le Duo, vous croyez ? lol !  
[19] Réelles pensées de Duo : je peux le demander *lui* comme payement ? (m77 : pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ^^;;;)  
[20] Toujours si on considère que leur monnaie est de même valeur que l'euro, ça fait 1 002 587 francs et 70 centimes... Sur son compte perso, à lui, à son nom... Sa fortune totale est bien sûr bien, biiiien plus élevée que ça !  
[21] m77 : avoue qu'en fait t'as rien compris !  
Duo : parce que t'as compris quelque chose à son charabia, toi, peut-être ?  
m77 : ... non... v_v  
[22] J'ai faim... Je me demande s'il reste encore un peu de bûche...  
[23] Tout comme ce chapitre... Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, oui, le lime est toujours aussi loin ! Non, revenez, ne sautez pas directement à la fin !! ^^;  
[24] Je laisserai votre esprit pervers extrapoler seul avec lui... ;op  
[25] Heero : qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me sauter dessus alors ??  
m77 : Heero ?????  
Heero : désolé mais tu m'as promis un lime ; j'attends moi !   
Duo : ouais, on en a marre, qu'est-ce que tu attends à la fin, auteur à la noix ?  
m77 : tu permets oui ? Je me fatigue à trouver un scénar, laisse-moi le temps de le finir quand même ! Et c'est un lime qui se profile, *pas* un lemon, okay ?  
Heero et Duo : écris moins de notes et grouille-toi !!!  
m77 : erks !! *file retourner à sa fic et pense : vont me tuer !!*  
[26] Inutile de préciser que Duo, lui, sèche allègrement les cours... -_-  
[27] Duo : dommage...  
Hee-chan : ##_##  
m77, indignée : Duooo !!  
[28] Y prend ses aises maintenant ! ^^;  
Hee-chan : je peux pas le rejoindre ? :-(  
[29] Ici, l'auteur reprend vaguement espoir et se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, d'ici une dizaine de pages (^^;;;), elle arrivera peut-être enfin à son [censure] de lime...  
[30] Non mais franchement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ??  
[31] Kss kss kss, Duo, sèche moins les cours, ça ira mieux... En fait, c'est pas si compliqué que ça : on a un code à 5 chiffres ; pour chaque position, on a à faire un choix entre 10 nombres (1 à 9 et le 0). On répète 'l'expérience' 5 fois, on a donc 10 puissance 5 possibilités, soit 100.000 ! ^^ (c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup...)  
[32] Là, c'est un poil plus subtil : on a un code à 5 chiffres et 5 nombres sont apparus, chacun ne peut donc être utilisé qu'une seule fois. Pour la première position, on a 5 choix, mais pour la deuxième, on en a plus que 4, puisque un nombre a déjà été utilisé. Ça nous donne donc 5x4x3x2x1 = 120, et ça, même moi je peux le faire de tête ! lol ! Si Duo a raison concernant la première position (pas le nombre 1), ça nous ramène à 4x4x3x2x1 = 96 combinaisons possibles. Vive les maths ! ^^ Quant au 'truc' utilisé par Duo pour faire apparaître les empreintes digitales sur les touches, honnêtement, je sais pas si ça marche, mais ça me paraissait pas trop con comme idée...   
[33] Bon sang !! Ça y est !! On y est !! (presque...) Il m'aura fallu 27 pages !!! *se tape la tête contre le clavier* ... Et oui, promis, je vais me taire tout le long, lol !  
[34] Mdr ! Okay, je vous explique, en fait, au moment où j'écris cette note, j'ai quasi fini la fic, c'est le lendemain matin, et je viens de me rendre compte que Duo était censé avoir toujours ses chaussures aux pieds, puisqu'il ne les enlève à aucun moment (!!), ce qui était un tout pitit peu embêtant pour la suite, comme vous allez le voir... Donc, j'ai cherché désespérément à quel moment il pouvait s'en débarrasser, et franchement, même si c'est un peu bizarre, c'est le seul ! -_- Mais tout va bien, puisque que je me suis rendue compte de ce léger détail technique à temps ! :op   
[35] Merde, je me rends aussi compte qu'ils ont pas éteint la lumière ! Et ma phrase poétique alors ?? Bon, c'est une minuterie, voilà, ça s'éteint tout seul ! Quoi, c'est pas crédible ? Zuuuuuteuuuuh !!!!! Bon, on s'en fout, la lumière a *été* éteinte, voilà !! Non même franchement, pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ce genre de détails ? ... En fait, je suis désespérée... Y'a pas moyen de caser ça quelque part ? Non hein ? Faudrait que Duo lâche Heero, même quelques secondes... Aaaah ! quand il le porte sur le lit ! Viii ! Sauvée !! *va vite corriger ça et on a rien vu !* Ah bin non, ça va pas, après il ferait trop noir pour qu'il puisse admirer Hee-chan et tout et tout... Ouiiiin !!!! Donc, bin... euh... oh et pis zut, Duo a dû le faire pendant qu'Heero dormait, wala ! ^^;


	4. Retrouvaille chap 1 et Message

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Un mot pour faire court avant d'entrer dans le long blabla sans fin...

J'ai un message à faire passer mais comme on n'a pas le droit de ne pas mettre d'histoire, j'ai dû me résoudre à mettre ici le premier chapitre de _Retrouvaille_, séquelle de _Rencontre_, histoire de me donner une justification. Vous le trouverez donc ci-dessous. Et croyez-moi, le mettre ici est particulièrement douloureux car il a été écrit il y a quatre ans. Quatre ans. C'est énorme. Pour une fiqueuse, c'est toute une vie. Autant dire que c'est abominablement écrit, quoi, d'où la souffrance ressentie à devoir vous le présenter (et faire remonter la fic tout en haut de ma liste d'écrits). Une simple correction ne suffirait pas à le rendre lisible, si vous voulez mon avis sur la question, mais passons...  
Voilà. Pour ce que j'ai à vous dire, merci de lire le message suivant :

XxXxX

_Retrouvaille_, le résumé ultime (ta dah…)

Salut à tous et toutes. Heu… Oui alors donc voilà, en 2002, il y avait cette fic que j'ai écrite, _Rencontre_, et puis j'avais aussi commencé à en écrire une séquelle, _Retrouvaille_, un monstre d'une taille telle que je n'aurais jamais pu en cauchemarder de pire (et pourtant, dans mon genre…), et qui n'a donc jamais été achevée. (Pas faute d'y avoir cru – oh, pendant bien cinq minutes, au moins ! – à l'époque, mais…)

Parenthèse : _Rencontre_ et le début de _Retrouvaille_ peuvent être trouvés respectivement sur les liens suivants : http (pas les 3 w) meanne77fics (point) livejournal (point) com (slash) 1886 (point) html (ou directement à partir de mon profil FFnet) et http (pas les 3 w) meanne77fics (point) livejournal (point) com (cliquez sur « Autres fics (inachevées, divers fandoms, etc.) » dans la colonne de droite, le lien direct est vraiment trop compliqué pour que je vous le donne ici, pas avec FFnet qui ne me permet pas de simplement vous le copier coller), ou, là encore, à partir de mon profil FFnet (pour vous simplifier les choses, je vous ai mis des liens directs vers LJ).

Et, donc, aussi stupéfiant et incroyable et d'autres mots qui me viennent à l'esprit mais je vous en ferai grâce que cela puisse être, il arrive encore (2007 !!) qu'on me demande la suite de _Retrouvaille_. Ou, plutôt, le résumé détaillé que j'avais jadis promis d'écrire un jour.

… Bon alors voilà. « Un jour », c'est aujourd'hui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX...

Titre : Retrouvaille, chapitre 1.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Couple : 2x1.  
Genre : Hm... y'aura du sexe, de l'angst, du kawaï... Une super fic quoi ! ;p  
Rating : NC-17 (pour la fic en général). Il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre-ci.

Fic débutée en janvier 2003  
** Fic inachevée.**

Disclaimer : Hors je me pose une question capitale : puisque c'est un univers alternatif, ce n'est pas vraiment les personnages d'origine n'est-ce pas ? Donc on pourrait dire qu'ils sont presque à moi, non ?  
Duo : Presque, mais non.  
m77 : A ta place, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de répondre. Je pourrais changer d'avis pour le couple au dernier moment !  
Duo : ... Une location temporaire te conviendrait ?  
m77 : Tope-là !

Notes :   
1) La séquelle de 'Rencontre', pour tous ceux qui étaient restés sur leur faim, Duo le premier.  
Heero : Hn.  
Duo : Et Hee-chan.  
m77 : Et Hee-chan...  
2) Mis à part Heero et Duo, les autres vont vraiment faire de la figuration. Je ne sais même pas si on verra Wu Fei. Soyons clairs : le but de la fic est de maquer 02 et 01, pour le reste, c'est du fond sonore... Trowa et Wu Fei sont importants pour le background d'Heero, mais je ne sais pas à quel point ça va apparaître dans l'histoire, parce que c'est très éloigné du sujet. J'essayerai de "truquer" les dialogues pour vous fournir le plus d'explications possibles mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je tâcherai de vous caser les réponses quelque part...  
3) Ouais, Heero est peut-être un peu jeune pour avoir monté une corporation mais... dites donc, vous êtes là pour quoi ? Le lemon ou jouer en bourse ??  
4) Soyez rassuré(e)s, s'il y a des petites notes par-ci par-là, elles seront plus de l'ordre de l'informatif qu'autre chose. Vais me restreindre, promis !  
5) Retrouvaille : d'après le Petit Robert : 1) (au sing.) Rare. Action de retrouver ce dont on était séparé, ce qu'on avait perdu. 2) (au plur.) Fam. Les retrouvailles (de personnes qui se retrouvent). Par ext. Rétablissement de relations interrompues, entre groupes sociaux.  
Oh que oui, j'aime les dictionnaires ! Oh que oui, le titre est définitivement au singulier !

A Nad, qui a sauvé mon scénar de la catastrophe, qui a réclamé la fic de telle façon que j'ai pas pu la lui refuser, qui m'a fait manger une crêpe géante, qui m'accompagne dans mes recherches clin d'oeil et qui de toute façon l'a bien mérité...

**Retrouvaille**

_ Parfois, dans la vie, il arrive qu'on se rate.  
Et parfois, avec de la chance... parfois, on se retrouve..._

Chapitre 1

Heero laissa son regard errer sur la vue qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Le panorama de la ville que lui offrait son bureau du haut du gratte-ciel de la Wing Corporation était un de ses petits plaisirs dans la vie. L'un des seuls en fait, même s'il avait d'autres sources de satisfaction personnelle. En se tournant sur sa gauche, il pouvait même voir l'océan disparaître à l'infini. Il aimait tout particulièrement admirer de ses hauteurs les couchers de soleil, qui, malgré les années, n'avaient rien perdu de leur splendeur.  
- Hm, Monsieur ?  
Heero marqua une pause dans ses rêveries et se tourna vers sa secrétaire.  
- Votre chauffeur vous attend, Monsieur.  
Heero poussa un imperceptible soupir avant de hocher la tête. Il était temps d'y aller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Et arriver en retard ne serait pas très poli, n'est-ce pas ? Probablement moins que de ne pas s'y rendre du tout, mais tout de même... Pourquoi n'avait-il pu se défiler cette fois ?  
Heero se dirigea vers la porte et Marianne s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Elle attrapa son agenda et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Heero attendit qu'ils soient tous deux à bord avant d'appuyer sur le bouton qui les conduirait au parking.  
- Votre rendez-vous de 15h30 aujourd'hui demande à être repoussé à demain, 14h, si cela vous convient. Vous n'avez rien de prévu à cette heure pour ce jour-là.  
Heero hocha la tête.  
- M. Flennigan a appelé et demande à ce que vous le rappeliez personnellement. Il a ajouté que c'était urgent.  
Comme toujours, ajouta mentalement Heero. Il eut une légère grimace mais acquiesça néanmoins.  
- Votre avocat vous confirme la validité du contrat et demande à ce que vous signiez les papiers qu'il a envoyé par fax.  
Elle tendit à son patron une mince pile de feuilles, qu'il parcourut rapidement des yeux.  
- J'examinerai tout cela à mon retour.  
- Très bien Monsieur. Dois-je le contacter pour lui dire que tout sera en ordre pour demain ?  
- On n'avance jamais rien qui ne soit absolument sûr. Ne faites rien avant que je n'aie vérifié les papiers et les aie signés.  
- Oui Monsieur. Vous avez toujours rendez-vous aujourd'hui à 17h à la Banclers and Co.  
- Hn.  
- Oh, et Monsieur...  
Heero tourna son regard bleu vers elle. Marianne coinça ses notes entre ses cuisses et resserra la cravate dénouée autour du cou de Heero.  
- Voilà Monsieur.  
Heero hocha la tête avec un léger sourire de remerciement. Il avait du mal à sourire aux gens mais il s'y efforçait depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'il pouvait obtenir les choses beaucoup plus facilement avec que sans. Néanmoins, il avait ses limites et ses sourires n'étaient rarement guère plus qu'esquissés... D'autre part, Marianne faisait son travail consciencieusement et avec efficacité, aussi méritait-elle cette marque de courtoisie. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en faire autant lors de son déjeuner...  
Son sourire fit prendre quelques couleurs aux joues de la jeune secrétaire qui baissa les yeux. Heero attarda son regard sur elle. Marianne avait aujourd'hui tressé ses cheveux blonds en une natte qui s'arrêtait sous ses omoplates. Une bonne coiffure, jugea-t-il.  
L'ascenseur atteignit l'étage demandé et les portes s'ouvrirent. Heero se dirigea vers sa voiture, suivit de la jeune femme. Son chauffeur l'attendait patiemment près de la portière. Il l'ouvrit lorsqu'Heero fut à sa hauteur et le salua.  
- Bonjour Monsieur Yuy.  
- Trowa...  
Heero appuya son bonjour d'un signe de tête à l'intention du jeune homme châtain dont le visage était à moitié masqué par une longue mèche et prit place en silence.  
- Bon déjeuner Monsieur, lui souhaita Marianne en s'efforçant de dissimuler son sourire moqueur. Heero prit un air renfrogné.  
- Merci..., maugréa-t-il.  
- Vous connaissez l'adresse ? fit-elle à l'intention de Trowa, qui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. A ce soir, Monsieur, acheva-t-elle alors que Trowa claqua la portière arrière. Elle reprit le chemin de l'ascenseur et Trowa se plaça au volant.  
Avec aisance, Trowa les sortit du building et s'engagea dans la circulation. Heero observa distraitement la ville par la vitre.  
- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, fit Trowa au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas si terrible après tout.  
- Prends ma place, répliqua Heero d'un ton acide.  
Trowa retient un sourire amusé.  
- Songe que ce pourrait être pire, tu pourrais avoir rendez-vous avec... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?  
- Relena Peacecraft ?  
- Oui, c'est ça, Peacecraft. Dorothy Catalonia ne peut pas être aussi collante qu'elle !  
- C'est un autre genre..., répondit-il distraitement en suivant du regard une jeune femme au travers de sa vitre. Ses cheveux nattés étaient vraiment longs et d'une jolie couleur châtain clair.  
Trowa rit doucement.  
- Que veux-tu Heero, accepte les faits : tu es jeune, bien foutu, célibataire, sans famille et tout particulièrement riche. Ça fait de toi l'un des partis les plus en vue du pays, si ce n'est du monde. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir au Duc Dermail de vouloir te caser avec sa nièce...  
Heero fit une grimace.  
- La voiture ne fait pas un bruit étrange ?  
- Depuis hier, il faudra que je la fasse contrôler, et ne change pas de sujet.  
- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ce déjeuner ?  
- Parce que ça fait partie du jeu et que c'est bon pour les affaires ? proposa Trowa d'un ton faussement innocent.  
- J'aurai dû prétexter être en voyage...  
Trowa rit franchement.  
- Garde cette excuse pour lorsque tu en as _vraiment _besoin.  
- Hn.  
- Au fait, Wu Fei t'a faxé son rapport. Il demande aussi à ce que tu le contactes, il aurait besoin de plus de "clés pour de nouvelles serrures", je cite.  
- Je le ferai ce soir. Qu'a-t-il trouvé ?  
- Apparemment, la filière remontrait jusqu'en Russie.  
- Hm...  
- Tu veux lire son rapport maintenant ?  
- ... Non, je préfère garder mes forces pour ce midi.  
Trowa secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.  
- Allons, ce n'est qu'un déjeuner, Heero, tu ne vas pas en mourir.  
- Viens avec moi et on en reparlera ensuite...  
- Et tenir la chandelle ? Non merci ! Tu me vois, moi, ton _chauffeur_, manger avec vous ? Et je ne voudrais surtout pas empêcher ta "future" de déployer tous ses atouts !  
Heero soupira.  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas l'épouser, ni elle ni personne d'autre.  
- Je ne sais pas Heero, ça ne semble peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout.  
Heero étudia son "chauffeur" dans le rétroviseur.  
- Pas l'épouser _elle_, mais te marier je veux dire. Prends-toi une femme, n'importe laquelle, ou celle que tu veux, au moins tu auras la paix. Imagine ! Plus de dîners en vue de te mettre le grappin dessus, une cavalière attitrée pour chaque réceptions, une _bonne_ excuse pour repousser les avances qu'on te fait ! Après tout, tu ne serais jamais infidèle à ta si chère et tendre !  
- Trowa... continue comme ça et je te vire.  
De nouveau, Trowa rit sans détour.  
- Et explique-moi où tu irais trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer ?  
- Wu Fei pourrait très bien faire l'affaire...  
- Heero Heero Heero... Wu Fei est l'homme idéal lorsqu'il s'agit de piloter un avion, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne _veux pas_ te retrouver dans la même voiture que lui s'il est au volant. Il a tendance à confondre une quatre roues avec un jet. Et je ne parle pas que de la vitesse, là.  
Heero eut un léger sourire amusé.  
- Et puis qui remplacerait Wu Fei ? Tu ne trouveras pas des gens comme nous à tous les coins de rues.  
- Je sais. J'ai été chercher Wu Fei en Chine, je te rappelle.  
- Et moi au Mexique, gracias Señor.  
- Toi, tu es venu tout seul, répliqua Heero.  
- Très bien, joue sur les mots, mais tu m'as ramené avec toi !  
- Tu étais celui qu'il me fallait... (1)  
- Tu vois bien ! plaisanta encore Trowa.  
- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu es employé à vie.  
- Sincèrement Heero, je pense que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de mourir de vieillesse. Non que ça ait une grande importance ; Wu Fei et moi n'avons plus rien à perdre... Mais toi, Heero, tu n'as rien à y gagner !  
Heero garda le silence.  
- Ne te crois pas aussi intouchable et protégé que tu peux sembler l'être. Ni aussi discret...  
- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur ce point, du moins je ne pense pas. Nous prenons toutes les précautions pour que rien ne filtre et je me moque de savoir si les services secrets constituent un dossier sur moi ou sur la Wing Zéro, ce qu'ils font très probablement. Tant que nous agissons dans leur sens, ils fermeront les yeux. Qui irait se plaindre de la disparition de cartels de drogue ou de trafiquants d'armes ?  
- Ceux qui sont payés par ces cartels et trafiquants ? Tu risques plus que la Wing Corp. ou ta fortune dans ces histoires, Heero. Est-ce que tu en as vraiment conscience ? Ou bien est-ce que tu t'en fous ?  
- ... Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que l'argent me donnerait le pouvoir de changer les choses...  
- Tu ne changes pas les choses Heero, tu élimines de la partie des joueurs mais les places ne restent jamais très longtemps vacantes.  
- Je sais...  
- Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?  
- ... C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour tenter de racheter des vies...  
- Toujours la même réponse... Heero...  
- C'est bon Trowa, on a déjà eu cette conversation je ne sais combien de fois. On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ?  
- Très bien, comme tu voudras..., soupira Trowa.  
Il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout cela finirait mal...  
- Hum, je risque d'être à cours d'essence pour te conduire à la banque plus tard. Tu préfères que j'aille faire le plein maintenant ou pendant ton déjeuner ?  
- N'importe quoi pour grappiller quelques minutes...  
- Marie-toi Heero. Sincèrement. Passe une annonce !  
- Trowa, un mot de plus sur ce sujet et je te vire définitivement.  
- Je te vois bien devant le Maire dans un smoking blanc...  
- Trowa !  
- Je crois qu'il y a un garage à la sortie de la ville. Ça ira, nous avons le temps. Tu ne seras pas en retard, ajouta le jeune chauffeur d'un ton vicieux.  
- T'es viré.  
Trowa rit doucement sous la menace.  
- Mais oui mais oui...  
Heero émit un grognement. Peut-être devrait-il vraiment chercher un remplaçant à Trowa. Juste pour qu'il le prenne au sérieux, rien qu'une fois. Même s'ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que Trowa et Wu Fei seraient les deux derniers employés qu'il licencierait... Il ne pouvait tout simplement faire confiance à personne d'autre...

Trowa fit un léger détour qui les conduisit juste à la sortie de la ville et prit la direction du garage dont il avait le souvenir. Là-bas, il gara la voiture au niveau d'une pompe à essence. Heero en profita pour sortir quelques instants. Non qu'il appréciait l'odeur infecte qui régnait dans ce genre d'endroit mais il avait vraiment besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Et s'il se trouvait un sosie pour palier au genre de corvée qu'il allait devoir subir aujourd'hui encore ? L'idée lui parut saugrenue et il se promit de l'étudier très sérieusement. Il se souvenait d'une invitation à un cocktail pour la semaine prochaine mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler si elle faisait partie du quota de réceptions mondaines auxquelles il devait assister pour faire bonne figure, ou non... Ses pensées furent coupées nettes par la vision d'une natte, longue et couleur châtaigne. Mais surtout, ce qui l'immobilisa sur place fut que la natte appartenait à un homme. Heero déglutit péniblement alors qu'il sentit son coeur s'emballer. Elles n'appartenaient jamais à un homme... Il tenta de recouvrer ses moyens mais il était réellement hypnotisé cette fois. Mais c'est impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être... Pas une chance sur... combien d'habitants dans la ville ? Si seulement il pouvait voir son visage, peut-être... Peut-être que... Mais ce ne pouvait pas être _lui_, non, ce ne pouvait pas être...  
Le natté fit un geste à son interlocutrice, une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, agitant en l'air quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tournevis puis se retourna et s'éloigna. Il était vêtu d'une combinaison bleue entrouverte sur un t-shirt noir. Heero eut le loisir d'admirer son profil alors que le jeune homme se dirigea vers une moto garée un peu plus loin dans le garage. Heero prit une inspiration tremblotante. Son visage... Il n'avait pas pu voir la couleur de ses yeux à cette distance mais son visage... Duo aurait tout à fait pu ressembler à ça avec... combien ? Sept années de plus... Et cette manière quasi féline de se déplacer, comme... Duo avait cette même façon de bouger, dans ses souvenirs tout au moins.  
Sa gorge se fit plus étroite. Il fallait qu'il sache. Qu'il soit définitivement fixé, qu'il sache de façon certaine que ce n'était pas lui.  
D'un pas hésitant, Heero s'approcha du jeune homme qui semblait bricoler la moto, oublieux du regard interrogatif de Trowa. Duo aussi avait eu une moto ; elle avait un nom mais il ne se rappelait plus lequel.  
Arrivé juste derrière le natté, Heero respira profondément et rassembla son courage. Que diable, il n'était pas si intimidé que ça d'habitude ! Discuter avec des requins de la finance à longueur de journée renforçait le caractère, lorsque l'on y survivait. Mais Duo avait toujours eu cet étrange effet sur lui... Une sorte de fascination qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été capable d'expliquer. Tout comme il n'aurait su dire au juste comment le jeune délinquant avait pu marquer à ce point son esprit...  
- Euh... Excusez-moi..., parvint-il à dire d'un ton manquant de conviction. Et si c'était Duo ? Et si jamais c'était vraiment lui ?  
- Allez voir à l'accueil pour tous renseignements, payements ou autre, je suis occupé. C'est par là, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un geste vague derrière lui, sans se retourner.  
Heero se racla la gorge pour l'éclaircir, ainsi que ses idées. Et si jamais c'était Duo et qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas ? Sept ans avaient passé et ils ne s'étaient jamais revus. Quoiqu'il soit devenu, Duo ne devait pas se souvenir de lui, lui...  
- Hm... Du...o ?  
Il y eut une très courte pause avant que le natté ne se retourne en disant :  
- Ouais ?  
Et stoppe net devant la vision qui se présentait à ses yeux. Il retint de justesse un 'whaaaaahaha' qui en général était déconseillé lorsqu'on s'adressait à un client, mais le coeur y était. Un Dieu. Un putain de Dieu putainment bien foutu. Duo repensa son 'whaaaaaahaha' pour compenser le fait qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'exprimer à haute voix. Sa conscience professionnelle reprenant le dessus, il s'efforça de clarifier son esprit. Le dieu, euh, le beau gosse l'avait appelé par son nom. Est-ce qu'il le connaissait ou bien est-ce que Hilde le lui envoyait avec un "voyez ça avec Duo, c'est le mec là-bas" ?  
Ça devait être ça, bien que l'autre le fixait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'espoir...? Naaan, il pouvait pas le connaître ! D'abord, il ne voyait vraiment pas où il aurait pu rencontrer un type fringué comme ça : son costard atteignait ce que Duo qualifierait de classe ultime (surtout avec un mec pareil dedans, mais même) et rien que la cravate devrait lui revenir à minimum trois mois de salaire plein, si jamais il avait un jour l'idée ridicule de s'en acheter une dans ce genre... En boite peut-être ? Après tout, même les Golden Boy avait besoin de se détendre, mais il n'aurait pas pu l'oublier s'ils avaient fait connaissance, oh que non, Duo n'oubliait jamais un mec aussi bandant lorsqu'il en croisait un. Le plus souvent d'ailleurs, ils finissaient dans son lit, et celui-ci faisait définitivement partie de la liste des mecs qu'il aurait envie de... Bref, il n'aurait pas pu l'oublier. Hilde l'envoyait donc. Dommage, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les bruns et celui-ci avec ses cheveux en bataille était vraiment, mais _vraiment_ canon. Et il avait des yeux bleus tout simplement époustouflants. Mais baver sur un client ne faisait pas partie de la politique de la maison, à son plus grand regret.  
- Hm, je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il donc avec un grand sourire. Il pouvait bien flirter un peu, enfin, se montrer sympathique et amical, non ?  
Le coeur d'Heero avait tout simplement explosé lorsque le natté, lorsque Duo s'était retourné et avait répondu. Mais même sans le 'ouais', Heero aurait reconnu la nuance violacée de ces yeux si uniques n'importe où. Et pourtant, il n'osait pas encore y croire, l'esprit trop en ébullition pour seulement se demander : "mais croire à quoi ?". Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il se surprit à espérer un geste de reconnaissance de la part du motard. Etait-il toujours motard d'ailleurs ? La moto était-elle la sienne ? Et pourquoi était-il à ce point intéressé par les réponses à ces questions ?  
Duo le fixa, mais le signe espéré ne vint pas...

Duo vit nettement la déception passer dans les magnifiques yeux bleus, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. C'était bien lui qu'il cherchait, non ? L'esprit de Duo s'accéléra : c'était sûr qu'il ne le connaissait pas ? Il tenta de remonter un peu plus loin que ces dernières semaines mais même dans les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il aurait pu le rencontrer. D'autant que des métis asiatiques surtout aussi beaux que ce spécimen-là ne se croisaient pas tous les jours. Malgré tout, il avait la vague impression d'avoir déjà vu cette teinte de bleu quelque part ; le genre de couleur d'yeux qui devait marquer à vie. Le jeune homme en costume fit mine de se détourner en s'excusant à voix basse, occasionnant l'apparition d'une petite moue que Duo trouva tout simplement à tomber par terre, et il eut l'impression que la foudre le frappa de plein fouet. Il se redressa brusquement, manquant de peu d'en perdre l'équilibre. Des tréfonds de sa mémoire, le nom lui monta aux lèvres comme s'il s'y était toujours trouvé.  
- Oh my God !!! Heero ???  
Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il vit le jeune métis se tourner de nouveau vers lui et hocher doucement la tête, un léger sourire effleurant ses lèvres.  
- My God !! J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama alors Duo, ayant reçu confirmation. Son premier réflexe fut de le prendre dans ses bras mais il se retint à temps. Oh, excuse-moi, hum, je voudrais pas salir ton si joli costume, fit-il en retirant également la main qu'il avait commencé à tendre.  
Le sourire de Heero s'accentua imperceptiblement. Duo ne l'avait pas oublié...  
- La vache, j'arrive vraiment pas à y croire ! Tu parles d'un hasard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ah, j'suis bête, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien venir faire dans un garage, je te l'demande ! Simple plein ou problème technique ?  
- Euh, le plein...  
- Ah, je vois... C'est drôle quand même, commenta Duo avec un grand sourire.  
- Hm... euh... le... moteur fait un bruit bizarre depuis hier..., mentionna Heero avant d'avoir eu le temp de réfléchir.  
- Et bin on va jeter un coup d'oeil alors, qu'est-ce qu't'en dis ?  
Heero acquiesça avec hésitation, soudainement dépassé par les événements. Le sol semblait tanguer sous ses pieds.  
- Où est ta voiture ?  
- ... Par là, répondit-il en désignant la direction du doigt.  
- On va aller voir ça..., dit Duo en se mettant en marche. Heero lui emboîta le pas.  
- Tu... travailles ici ?  
- Yep ! Crois le ou pas mais je vis dans le droit chemin maintenant, avec un vrai job et tout et tout ! Étonnant non ?  
- ...  
- Avoue que tu t'attendais plutôt à ce que je croupisse un de ces quatre en prison ! rigola Duo.  
- ... Non, murmura Heero. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais songé à ce que pourrait devenir Duo ; il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais véritablement songé à Duo tout court, simplement en voyant une natte, parfois... systématiquement...  
- C'est ta caisse ? Joliiiiiiie ! Enfin, à ton costard j'ai pas besoin de demander pour savoir que tout marche bien pour toi !  
- Hm, fit Heero, brusquement mal à l'aise.  
- A quel niveau se situe le problème ?  
- Le moteur... je crois. Elle fait un bruit lorsqu'elle roule...  
Heero remarqua alors le sourcil arqué de Trowa mais se méprit sur sa signification.  
- Hm, Trowa, je te présente Duo, Duo Maxwell. Duo, voici Trowa Barton, mon... chauffeur.  
Duo salua de la tête le jeune homme à la mèche, remarquant au passage un oeil vert perçant, et sourit à la pensée que malgré tout ce temps, Heero se souvenait de son nom. Après tout, il ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois et c'était la première fois que Duo l'entendait le prononcer...  
- Je ne vous serre pas la main, je suis plein de cambouis, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Trowa qui le fixait avec acuité. Donc, le moteur fait du bruit... Vous pouvez le faire tourner ? demanda Duo en soulevant le capot.  
Trowa s'exécuta avec complaisance, non sans un coup d'oeil à son patron qui ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention, trop occupé à observer Duo plongeant dans les entrailles de la voiture.  
Quelques minutes suffirent à Duo pour établir son diagnostic.  
- Okay, je vois, c'est trois fois rien à régler. Par contre, je sais pas si on a les pièces de rechange ici, c'est pas un modèle tellement courant, mais je peux te faire un devis si tu veux..., proposa-t-il à Heero en notant quelques mots sur un carnet.  
- Merci...  
- T'en prie, c'est mon job...  
Alors que Duo lui expliquait quelles réparations il aurait à faire faire, Heero réalisa qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Le hasard la chance ? l'avait fait tomber sur Duo de nouveau, au bout de sept ans, mais dès que le jeune mécanicien aurait achevé de remplir son devis, ce serait fini, et Heero avait le sentiment que s'il ne faisait rien, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Bien sûr, Heero savait où Duo travaillait à présent mais après tout, s'il avait voulu, il aurait pu le faire rechercher à n'importe quel moment... Et il ne l'avait jamais fait. L'esprit bien loin de la Terre, il détailla Duo du regard. Le natté avait grandi et devait bien faire dans les 1 mètre 80, le dépassant de plus d'une demie-tête. Son sourire n'avait pas changé mais sa voix, elle, était devenue plus grave, plus ensorcelante ; celle d'un homme. Sans doute sa propre voix avait-elle aussi muée mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Il aimait beaucoup la sonorité de la voix de Duo, d'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de celle qu'il avait eu adolescent. Mais les intonations, elles, restaient bien les mêmes...  
Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Heero ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi.  
- Dîner..., dit-il en coupant la parole du mécanicien.  
- Pardon ?  
- Euh, un... ça te dirait d'aller au restaurant un de ces soirs ? On pourrait... parler un peu..., bafouilla-t-il, complètement mortifié en s'entendant parler.  
- Euuuh... j'sais pas trop..., hésita Duo.  
Heero parvint à ne pas fermer les yeux plus qu'un temps qui paraissait normal pour un clignement de paupières. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui faire croire que Duo lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça s'achève ici et maintenant ? Parce qu'il souriait ? Mais c'était ainsi que Duo était, avec tout le monde. Avec... n'importe qui.  
- ... Je suis à peu près sûr que les resto que tu fréquentes habituellement sont largement au-dessus de mes moyens...  
- Oh, mais... je t'invite... bien sûr...  
- Non, c'est gentil, répondit Duo avec un sourire crispé mais je tiens à payer ce que je consomme...  
- Dans ce cas... tu n'as qu'à choisir le restaurant qui tu plairas...  
_ Mais arrête d'insister ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il cherche un moyen poli de refuser l'invitation ?_  
- D'accord !  
Le coeur d'Heero cessa de battre pendant une seconde. Quoi ?  
- Je suppose que tu n'as rien contre un petit japonais ? poursuivit Duo, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. J'en connais un près du centre ville, un vrai régal, pour vraiment pas cher. Une de ces petites merveilles comme on en trouve que rarement. Enfin, je sais pas si c'est aussi bon que dans un resto qui coûte la peau du... cher, mais le rapport qualité prix doit être le meilleur de la ville ! Ça t'irait ?  
- Ou... oui, c'est parfait.  
- Okay, pas de problème. Quand ?  
- Et bien..., réfléchit pendant un instant Heero. Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour qu'il puisse penser à un soir. Il savait qu'il avait des réunions de prévues mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand.  
- Écoute, j'peux pas trop m'éterniser non plus là, j'ai une bécane sur le feu, mais mes soirées sont plutôt libres dans l'ensemble. On a qu'à s'appeler pour fixer une date, okay ?  
- Oui...  
Heero jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Trowa.  
- J'ai pas le téléphone chez moi mais tu peux appeler au garage. De toute façon, j'y pense ma vie. Le numéro est sur le devis, mentionna-t-il en arrachant la première feuille de son carnet et en la tendant à Heero, qui la prit.  
- Tenez, dit Trowa.  
Duo se retourna vers lui et prit la petite carte de visite qu'il lui adressait.  
- Oh, merci... Bon bien voilà, on fait comme ça. Vous avez payé le plein ?  
- C'est fait, répondit Trowa.  
- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser...  
- ... Oui...  
- Alors... à un de ces quatre... Heero... Monsieur Barton, salua Duo de la tête Trowa lui répondit de la même façon.  
- A... bientôt...  
Duo eut un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la moto qu'il avait laissé en plan, sa natte fendant l'air au passage. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, Trowa se racla la gorge, faisant redescendre Heero sur Terre.  
- Alors c'est lui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Heero en se retournant vers son chauffeur et ami.  
- Ton obsession pour les nattes, c'est lui ?  
Les joues d'Heero s'empourprèrent.  
- Je n'ai pas... ... Tu avais remarqué ?  
- Que tu partais sur une autre planète dès que tu voyais le bout d'une tresse ? Il aurait fallu être aveugle. Dire que je commençais à te croire fétichiste, ou quelque chose comme ça...  
Heero fronça les sourcils.  
- C'est un beau morceau, statua Trowa d'un ton calme, donnant encore un peu plus de couleur aux joues d'Heero.  
- Allons-y, on va finir par être en retard ! grogna ce dernier d'un air mécontent.  
Heero ouvrit la portière et monta à l'avant cette fois. Trowa secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de reprendre sa place attitrée et de démarrer la voiture. Il souhaitait bien du plaisir à Melle Catalonia pour ce déjeuner. Un Heero dans son état normal n'était déjà pas très bavard, mais là, il risquait d'atteindre des sommets en matière d'inattention. Trowa eut un vague sourire moqueur en pensant que cela refroidirait peut-être ses avances ; après tout, aucune femme n'aimait être ignorée, surtout par un homme tel que Heero, aussi bien physiquement que financièrement parlant...  
Heero garda les yeux fixés droit devant lui et s'il parvint à ne pas se retourner pour voir Duo une dernière fois, il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer aussi longtemps que le rétroviseur le lui permit...

Duo releva la tête en entendant la voiture démarrer et s'éloigner. D'un air pensif, il sortit la carte qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche à l'avant de son bleu de travail et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.  
Décidément, la vie réservait bien des surprises...

(à suivre)

m77 : Et voilà ! Premier chapitre bouclé ! Me demande combien il va y en avoir...  
Duo : C'est quand le lemon ?  
m77 se retient de le frapper : ... Bientôt.  
Duo : Ouais mais bientôt comme tes habituels bientôt ou vraiment bientôt ?  
m77 : Au chapitre 3 je dirais... peut-être 4, faut voir, je suis en plein dans le 2 et il est déjà long et loin d'être fini alors...  
Duo moue boudeuse : C'est loin...  
m77 : T'inquiète, tu vas avoir de quoi baver encore un peu entre temps...  
Duo lueur intéressée dans les yeux : Vas-y, raconte !  
m77 : Que dalle, tu sauras rien !  
Duo : Mourf ! Tu me garantis au moins que j'aurai pas à me plaindre hein !  
m77 : Alors là, crois-moi, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre à la fin de la fic !  
Duo : Promis juré ?  
m77 : Hum... Même si tout le scénar était établi avant, je me suis promise de me faire pardonner 'Petit prince' et ses suites...  
Duo siffle : Et bin, tu vas devoir mettre le paquet alors !  
m77 : Ouais... On va essayer en tout cas... --; Et que pense Hee-chan de tout ça ?  
Trowa : ... Réessayez plus tard, il ne s'est toujours pas remis du choc...  
m77 : Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il lira le chapitre 2 ! ;p

(1) Euh, plus ça va et plus je me rends compte qu'on peut interpréter leur conversation de façon très très louche ! C'est pas le cas !!


End file.
